


Secondhand Choice

by MissMeggie



Series: Luca Verse [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Gen, Multi, Organ Transplantation, Secret Children, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets cannot be kept as John Cena soon finds out. With an innocent life in the balance will he be man enough to make just one different choice. It just might lead to a different life all together. Read and find out what happens. You know you want too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Campbell Greer goes tires screeching out of the parking lot if she's going to do this it's now or never she zips through the late evening LA traffic with a fair amount of speed and confidence. She double parks on the street and strides up to the talent entrance. Still working off of the amped up state she'd had to put herself into do this.

She was about to blow up her baby's life up in an attempt to make it better she needed all the guts she could get. She whips out the badge Joe had given her that she had refused to use simply because she was afraid to leave Luca, afraid that if she took her eyes off him for a mere second the river of illness he was fighting against would pull him into its unforgiving current and hold him under. So, she stood at his bedside trying to find a way to save him. Knowing if she didn't give him every shot she could she'd lose him. So even if it felt like she was throwing his only life preserver to a shark she was going to do it.

She flashes the badge at the guard. "Where's Cena?" he blinks.

"I'm not some sorry ring rat- you know what fuck it, I'll go find Joe." She said sighing tiredly as she yanked the door open and comes through.

She strides around in a power walk looking for either of the men. She finds the locker room. "Cover up and or tell me where Cena is boys because I'm coming in." a certain head whips around at the sound of her voice. "Cammie." The tall thick framed Samoan man gets to his feet. "I thought you were staying with Luca?" he walks over to her decked out in his riot turned ring gear he plays the role of the shield's enforcer Roman Reigns. He's close enough to touch but knows better. When she gets this way it's best to just let Cammie be. She stares down at where the toes of his combat boots touch her worn out sketchers. "Look at me."

The questions in his hazel eyes push her to give answer. "I can't just stand and watch anymore Joe. I- it needs to be fixed and we're out of options."

"You sure you wanna do this? Now?" they both know what "This" is though neither of them dare to speak it into existence,

"I don't want to do this no, I have too. If I don't I'm sentencing him to death and it really is getting to be now or never." He takes her hand in his noting the chipped nail polish as he gives a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay I'll show you where he is." Joe escorted her from the locker room leaving the rest of the men staring with mouths agape and eyes wide, wondering what the hell Joe's girlfriend had to do with John Cena.

-/-/-/-

She stands outside his dressing room a second. She takes a deep breath and turns the knob right here if you need me just -." He squeezed her hand gently. They walk into the room a united but silent front.

He and his girlfriend sit on opposite ends of the couch "John. I need your help it's for Luca." She forces the words out and waits. John sits shocked a second. "Cam?"

"Yeah, I'd rather drive nails into my eyes than ask you for something, anything at all, regarding Luca but I have too. He needs a kidney transplant."

"Who's Luca?" the girlfriend asks. Campbell believes her name is Nikki. "His son." She answers.

For a moment it was as if time stopped. John just stared blankly at Cam as Nikki stared at John confused as hell. It was the first she'd heard of a son. Joe stood by Campbell's side, holding her hand tightly. "Say something after ten years that is the very least you could do."

"Ten years? You have a ten year old?" Nikki said in complete shock feeling a bit sick. "You told me no kids but you have a son? You didn't want kids remember?" Nikki's voice steadily rises in sheer anger and dismay.

Campbell pins her with a cold stare. "OH he didn't want Luke sweetheart no worries there he didn't lie about that." She said with a deadly calm that set a chill into Nikki's bones. The woman in worn jeans and LA children's hospital tee shirt. Meant business the slept on hair and tired eyes attested to the desperation that she must have felt. This woman had a dying child with her boyfriend. This room was becoming too small very quickly.

Cam." John warned. He didn't exactly know what to do. He had no chance to explain to Nikki, nor did he ever think Campbell would be showing up after all this time looking for help.

No John, I don't have the time to deal with your girlfriend drama. I just need to know if you're willing to do this. There isn't much time left." The tears welled up in her eyes.

I need air." Nikki stood, shaking her head and storming out the door. It was too much to handle. John would escape if he could but at the moment he was stuck.

"Start from the beginning." He asked calmly as though he was dealing with something unstable .he motioned for her to sit on the couch and explain everything. Joe moved to sit beside her but Cam declined him the chance. "I'm good standing."

"You sure baby?" He asked. Cam nodded. Joe was her rock, but she needed to fill in John on everything without intruding on Joe's work time. John's too.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "When I took Luca for his kindergarten shots they took a urine sample and found blood and a very high protein level those things combined alarmed them. They did a kidney biopsy and found he had Alport Syndrome, it's genetic I gave it to him." Her voice broke.

"Babe…" Joe said helplessly as he watched her begin to pace a track in the carpet.

"I gave it to him Joey. Anyway they put him on meds but his case is incredibly aggressive it didn't work. Alport causes scarring of the kidneys and they fail, he's on dialysis but eventually that will fail, and soon by their estimations. I can't donate. I'm his carrier. And he's a rare blood and antigen type. He's your blood type. Most likely your antigens to you'll need to be tested but short of siblings a parental donation is best. He could reject it and die anyway because healthy kidneys produce normal collagen levels but his best and likely only shot is you so I'm here. Away from him to ask you for help."

The information floored John. He didn't expect any of this coming. He assumed he'd given Cam a healthy boy. Strong, independent, excellent at school and sports. "I'm sorry Campbell, really I am."

"Sorry you can't help me and how dare I ask you for anything right?" She spits feeling an old and deeply pushed down rage.

"No Cam, I'm just sorry."

"How sorry? So are you going to help me? Help Luca? If anything don't do it for me. Do it for him. For once in his life, do something for him. I've never asked you for anything. I never needed to until now. Please John; help me save my little boy." She said laying every card on the table. Her Tears make him blurry. She hates this it's like groveling at king's feet for crumbs. She wants to leave the only things holding her in place is his answer and Joe.

"Can I think things over? Absorb it all?" he said softly.

The anger flaring in her blood makes her speak the worst truth she knows about John "Sure Mister Make-A-Wish think about saving your child. You unforgivable hypocrite."

"Cammie…" Joe whispers knowing that expertly thrown barb came from a place of pain and fear however true it may be.

"Don't worry I'm leaving. I'll be at the hospital with my child if you need me." She replies storming off leaving Joe to follow and John in confounded silence.

-/-/-

Nikki and her twin sister Brie were standing nearby and watching Campbell leave. It was obvious to those passing by that Nikki was upset about something as Brie was consoling her.

"I'm sure there is a good explanation, Nicole." Brie said as she rubbed her back. Streaks of black ran down Nikki's face as she cried on her sister's shoulder. "I'm just so confused."

"It looks like they're left his dressing room. Why don't you go in there and talk with him?" Brie suggested.

Nikki shook her head. She was scared, nervous, upset, pissed off. "I can't. Not here. I have too many questions and I'm not sure he has the answers. Whoever she was, he seemed just as floored with her coming in."

Nikki turned with Brie to head to the women's locker room to wash up her face and touch up her make up when John was stepping out of his dressing room, the same dumbfounded look on his face that he'd been left in. He spotted Nikki with Brie across the way and approached her quickly.

"But he didn't deny the child?' Brie clarified under her breath as John Approached.

: "No." Nikki shook her head.

: "That's so weird." Brie sighed. "He's coming over here now."

"Nicole..." John reached out for her and she backed off.

With her hand up in defense, she shook her head as her words came out tearfully, "I am not going to do this here. You and I know better than that, but right now, I need my space."

John nodded. He knew there was no need to cause a scene, a further scene, at his workplace. "Just tell me you'll be on the bus after the show?"

I suppose." She whispered and walked off.

John knew what awaited him on the bus and yet he himself couldn't manage the long walk just yet. He hadn't showered; he normally did that on the bus. He always gathered his and Nikki's things and wheeled their cases to the bus. Tonight, it felt like he had to walk with more than just the weight of the world on his shoulders and explain more than a simple 'I have a child with a former girlfriend.'

Sighing he began his walk to the bus. The light was on inside and he knew Nicole was waiting for him. Climbing the steps, he moved inside, seeing her sitting on the couch in her Juicy Couture sweat suit, bobbing her foot up and down, texting on her phone. He took a breath steeled his nerves and closed the bus door. This acted as Nicole's start button.

"What the hell is going on John?" Nikki began yelling with the click of the bus door. "We've been together nearly two years and you just now come out with a son? A ten year old son."

"Nicole..."he tries to penetrate her anger with equal calm as he sits down his gear bag.

"No, you're going to hear me out here. You don't get to talk, you don't get to try and fix this right now." Nikki was now standing, berating him. John knew he deserved it so he stood there taking it.

"From the moment we started this you have been adamant, no marriage and especially no children. Two fucking years later, two fucking years John and now you have a ten year old all of a sudden. This is just almost too much to handle." Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice cracked. "I deserve far more than a simple fucking explanation. Did your ex-wife even know about this kid John? You were with her for nearly half your life! Are you going to fuck around on me too? I've always been a huge proprietor of trust and faith. And you've fucked all of that up!" she stands hands on her hips staring him down.

"We were separated for about two years, in that time I met Cam on the set of the marine, we dated for most of a year. I went back to Liz, Cam didn't tell me about Luca until I saw him at the premiere he was two. I was unfaithful to no one Nicole. Liz knew about Luca. She wasn't motherly."

But you chose to hide him from me? Why John? Of all people, do you not think I'm motherly? Did you not think you could trust me with this? I feel so...so...God, I feel so betrayed, John. I am so heartbroken, devastatingly heartbroken."

I've always told you from day one the things that were important to me. Marriage and children." She sighed suddenly very tired.

"With Liz I made the choice to have no contact with Luca due to my career. It's not fair to hop in and out of his life. I did it out love, because I loved Cam and by extension Luca, I wasn't trying to hurt you or anyone. Keeping him a secret was best because I know you, you'll want to be step mother to a child I have no right too. I did not have nor do I now I have the desire to be a parent." He said unflinchingly honest. He sat down on the leather couch seating.

"I just don't understand." Nikki shook her head while dabbing the tears away with a tissue. "It's so selfish. And why now, John, why is she back looking for your help with him? After all this time?"

"He's dying." He said the heaviness of it finally falling on him, dread filled his very bones.

Nikki's hands covered her face as she spoke, "Oh my God." She felt the wind knock right out of her lungs. She didn't even know this child and she was affected. "I...I can't even...This is just all too much."

"How do you think I feel?" John asked glancing at her.

"It should be a simple choice John. Save him, do what you can. What does he need? How much time does he have?" Nikki couldn't sit by his side, not now. There was too much floating around that hadn't been decided, figured out, said.

So she stood in front of him.

"He needs a kidney, apparently mine. As for time I don't know but I know Campbell and she's running scared if she came to me. She has never asked me for a single thing" He cleared his throat uncomfortable with the feelings bubbling to the surface.

"So what are you going to do?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know. She just threw this at me. I don't have an answer. I need time to think about everything. I don't even know what I need to do to get started if I decide this is what needs to be done." John was lost. He hadn't been lost like this in his life for many years.

"Are you serious? Again I say, the answer should be obvious." Nikki was lit up again. John just stared blankly at her. "Even with all of this, I do love you. This is very hard for me to get past right now and accept, but Christ, John. Let's be honest here." Nikki knelt in front of him and took his hands. "His mother came to you, and said save my child please. I understand this is not what you wanted, not what you signed up for. But if there is nothing that can possibly be done, don't miss out on any more than you already have. Don't take that from her. If not for me John, do it for that little boy. Put yourself in her shoes, how would you feel?"

"I don't know. For the first time in my life, I've never been this lost. I've built a damn good life for myself. For us. I'm moving to San Diego, work, everything else." John said. "She called me an unforgiveable hypocrite."

"I'd agree. Don't be selfish." Nikki stood and took her bag in her hand. John had only now noticed how empty his bus was as there wasn't a pile of Louis Vuitton luggage nearby. "Until you figure all of this out, the best thing for me to do is stay with Brie and Bryan."

And she left him there, sulking and thinking.

-/-/-

Joe stood over her watching her sleep all bent up in the fold out bed chair. Her eyes were red. She'd obviously been crying.

He nudged her. "Babe…'

She jerked awake. "He's fine it's just me." He smiled sadly she's always attuned to the next fight even in her sleep.

She inhaled deeply and groaning as she stretched. "I sent Mac home." Mac was her sister Maclaren who helped her with Luca nearly constantly.

"I want to be with him as much as I can. The doctors said his kidneys are about to start disintegrating." She looked up at Joe fear lurking in her clear icy blue eyes.

"Ah, your visit makes sense now." He smirked sitting on the foot of the chair bed.

She swept a curl escaping his ponytail behind his ear. That was the thing about Joe, a simple joke and easy smile brightened her darken life immeasurably. "As if you couldn't figure it out before?" Cam shook her head. "When have you ever known me to even think of asking him for help? C'mon Joe."

"I didn't say I was surprised. I understand your renewed motivation now is all." he leaned forward and kissed her. "My little scene maker. You never lack for great timing." He teased.

Normally she'd smile this time she crumbled. "I can't handle this anymore." Cammie began to cry. "I just want to save my little boy. He doesn't have to care. I just want him to do it."

"You can't force him to do the right thing. Just hope he does, there's always UNOS."He said ever the rational one.

"I know."

"How the hell you ever ended up with someone so stubborn and single fucking minded I will never know." He commiserated with her.

"Australian sunsets, good sex, bad judgment, and vodka, sadly that was just our beginning." She retorted.

"Why do I feel like I need popcorn?" Joe smirked.

She throws her pillow at him. "You asshole. You make me sound like a soap star!"

"You said it, own it babe. C'mon you can't stop there... my inner gossipy bitch is starving." He leans forward in interest.

Fine, but no judgey or angry faces!"

"Scots honor." He said solemnly.

"Boy scout my ass Anoa'i okay so..."

AN: I own nothing WWE related, this is just for fun. I do however own Campbell and Luca. If you liked it please do review! Thank you for reading!-Meghan


	2. Chapter 2

"Mackie it's not prettier than it is hot… fuck I'm going to be miserable. No, I'm delivering the golden boy's new script fuck if I-"the door swings open. "Yes, yes, he is." she answers her sisters question.

"I'm what?" he said dryly.

"Hot." She answered.

"Why thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment. Just a fact."

"Mac, I'll call you back." Cam hung up her phone. "I'm Campbell, and this is your rewritten script and tomorrow's call time."

"I'm John nice to meet you; I don't answer to golden boy sweetheart." He retorts glancing down at the script.

"You heard that." Cam bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet, embarrassed. "I apologize. That was very unprofessional." John shrugged. He was used to it by now. 

"Anyway, I'm the Senior Line Producer so if there are any changes to the script, you'll be getting them directly from me. I don't have an assistant, I prefer it that way. So here is my card with my contact information. Should you need anything, give me a buzz. We'll see you at 5:30."

"Well, you have your script have a nice night John." Her words came out so fast John barely processed them all. He basically understood, producer, script, here's my card, see you at 5:30.

"I would say I hope you are able to keep cool but seeing you flustered is more entertaining. Have dinner with me?" he asked leaning on his door frame.

"Sorry, I'm booked." She shook her head.

"And even if I wasn't I don't date the talent."

"I bet you'll change your mind." He said to her back as she walked away.

"We'll see, good night moderately hot golden boy I'm not touchin' with a ten foot pole." She quipped without looking back.

"You're funny, I like funny .Goodnight Miss Campbell..." he looked at the card. "Greer."

There's a rustling that draws them from conversation Luca moves fitfully in his sleep the Car & Driver magazine under his pillow crinkling. They hold perfectly still and wait but those crystal clear blue eyes pop open anyway trying to focus but failing. He was legally blind without his glasses.

"Mama..." he calls out.

"Hey Bubba." She calls back so he knows she's there.

"You're glasses are an inch from your right hand next to the pillow. Big man." Joe Said.

"I hurt…" he complained

Cam was on her feet and moving out the door before Luca could wipe the sleep from his eyes and put on his glasses "I'm on it. When was your last dose?

"Sevenish." Campbell left him in Joe's care.

"How's the model Ferrari coming?" Joe asked.

"Slow I can't see shit…" He said honestly yawning widely.

Joe looks at him. "I mean crap." He corrects.

Joe pats down the kid's short light brown hair. "Hot nurse is on tonight. Gotta fix the mop."

"How was work?" he asks big blue eyes blinking up a Joe from behind the lenses of his glasses.

"It was work." Joe hedges unwilling to burden the boy with just how eventful work has been.

"I know Mom went there to talk to him. I heard Aunt Mackie trying to talk her out of it." Luca shoots down an attempt at keeping things secret with only two sentences.

You weren't supposed to hear that, Bud." Joe sits on the edge of the bed.

"Listened with my good ear… sue me." He was deaf in one ear and losing hearing in the other due to his disease.

Joe laughed. "Smart ass. How do you feel about it?" he asked.

Campbell came back before Luca could answer. "Hang tough for ten more minutes then meds. You want sherbet? I found the snack cart. How does he feel about what?"

"Man thing, don't sweat it babe."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Its rainbow you want?" She offers Luca the cup she had been eating from.

-/-/-/-

Summer Rae is heading to her room when something out of place catches her eye. Nikki dragging her cases into Brie's room. Everyone knew Nikki traveled on John's bus. She slows her steps in order to eavesdrop.

"He's actually thinking about it, like trying to decide if he should save his own child I never knew John's priorities could be so twisted Brie. He sure as hell isn't who I thought he was."

Summer Rae's eyes lit up at the Juicy gossip. The ruckus Joe's girlfriend had made in the locker room had been making the rounds already and it all was piecing together now.

Did John Cena have an illegitimate sickly child?

"I'm sure he's just in shock, Nicole. You would be too if it were you."

"He's known about the child for eight damn years Brianna you mean to tell me he didn't at least keep track of him? Come on now, John's anal as hell he knew more than he wants to admit."

"You honestly don't know that. From what you said, you just blew up at him and walked out. I'm not saying I agree with what he's saying, but maybe he just needs to get over the shock value and reapproach the situation."

"Maybe you're right but you didn't see the sheer desperation on that woman's face. I did." She took a steadying breath. "John loved her Brie, he said as much but he still left her with his kid."

"I can't imagine what she's going through." Brie sighed. "Just stay with Bryan and I tonight and next stop we'll get you a room until you can figure this all out with John."

"And I suggest not getting pregnant Nik."

Summer was very interested as to where this conversation had gone with the twins. It wasn't every day that John Cena had drama surrounding him. In fact, she was pretty sure he avoided it at all costs and with something as bombastic the news of an illegitimate child that could really work in her favor.

She quickly texts her partner Curt/Fandango with the gossip to see if he knew who the mother was and what was happening that she might have missed.

He replied simply with, 'My Room'. And Summer waited for the next lift to take her to his floor.

-/-/=/

He goes to the gym in hopes up of clearing his head. Typically the rhythm of lifting, breathing, the pull of his muscles and the burn relaxed him but now, not even his sanctuary could save him from his demons, his past, his regret and confusion. His wheels just kept turning in an endless circle and he wonders what if anything he should have done differently.

The scene was set as the limo took him down the road to the mess hall where he'd walk the red carpet and see his work in its entirety. Thralls of Marines dressed in their uniforms were lined up, watching everyone arrive for the red carpet. Hoots and hollers along with cheers were heard from the masses as people from the WWE flooded into the mess hall. John exited his limo and began waving to his fans and Marines while he posed for pictures, signed autographs and shook hands. He caught a glimpse of a familiar face as she stood near the entrance of the hall, completing her walk and speaking to John Bonito, the film's director.

About half way through the movie he gets up to go the bathroom even though it's highly frowned upon. He really has to pee and it's not like he doesn't know what happens.

He's at the urinal when he hears. "Can't pee stop looking Mama!"

"Luke I'm not meant to be in here just go." The woman replies exasperatedly.

"I'm a boy! I go here." The faceless boy points out smartly.

"Yes, buddy I know." 

The woman's voice was highly familiar. He'd recognize it anywhere. He strained his ears to hear her again. 

"Alright, let's wash your hands and get outta here." She said after the boy had relived himself.

"No I zip!" the boy insists.

"Fine Luca John but if you zip your winky again no whining! Ha! That's what I thought." She zipped and buttoned his britches and turned to leave the stall.

John flushed at the same time she did and turned to see them exit. He caught sight of his former lover in the mirror as she lifted the little boy to the sink to wash his hands. Clearing his throat to catch her attention, Campbell stumbled in her grasp with Luca under the water.

"Mama it's hot!"

Shit, Luca I'm so sorry baby." She sat him on the counter as she examined his hands before changing the water to more of a cooler temperature as John approached.

He kept looking between her and the boy, piecing things together.

"Are you going to stare or are you going to ask what I know you're thinking about?" She said growing quickly tired of John being a Lookie Loo

: "Who's this?" It was barely audible but she heard him.

"Luca. This is Luca. Luca, this is John Cena."

"I'm two!" Luca announced proudly smiling at the man before him showing him his left pointer and middle finger. "You're the man in Mama's movie! Do you find that girl? "He asked curiously evidently unafraid of spoilers.

John chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

"Ok I can play hot wheels now." To Luca's childlike thing he knows how it ends there's no reason to stay.

"Yes baby. You can pick two for the drive home. You'll be asleep before the freeway anyway." Campbell roughed his hair a little and smiled. She'd had no time to find a sitter so she took the boy with her and it quickly becoming close to his bed time.

"Nice to see you John." He lifted Luca off the counter sitting him on his feet and he took her hand as they turned to leave.

John gently took her arm and turned her to him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tell you what?" She looks at him dead in the eye daring him to push her.

"Don't lie. He's mine." It was a whisper, but the realization was like an explosion hit him the moment he saw the little boy. He looked just like himself at his age. His vibrant eyes the dead giveaway.

I never lied, I just didn't tell you because I know exactly who you are and who you're not." She said perfectly honestly in a way that leaves John's ego bruised.

"Campbell..."

"Can we not do this here, especially in front of him? Or in a bathroom for Christ sake."

"Well according to you there's nothing to do so why the hell not? Yeah we can do this later, if you had your way it'd be never."

And that was where he'd left her, in the men's room of the mess hall. He returned to his seat only his mind was not focused on the work before him, it was far, far from the silver screen.

"Yo John! Where's your head at man?" Rob hollered.

"What?" John looked up at his best friend in confusion.

"You're way off count bro." he said slightly surprised John never had off days at the gym.

"Fuck it! I 'm ruined today anyway." He griped sitting the weight back on its stand.

"What's with you man, tell me what's going on? You've sounded distracted the last couple of days when I've talked to you." Rob pushed for information.

Before John could reply, the television broadcasting local news showed a commercial for TMZ.

'Breaking news coming up, a WWE Diva spills the beans on a reported John Cena love child.'

"That's the problem and it's the truth." Then threw up his hands and walked out.

-/-/-/-

Minutes after the TMZ ad airs there's a pounding on her door she doesn't have to open the door to know who it is. She opens the door. John starts yelling before she can even open her mouth to say "Hello." So she crosses her arms and waits until he's out of steam.

"Of all the low down, dirty inconsiderate things for you to do because I didn't tell you something and I'm not going to let you live out your motherly fantasies with a child that I have no right to claim anymore. This is by far the dirtiest thing you could do! Not only do you put my career and all those nice things that I buy for you that you like so much in jeopardy. You put a defenseless and innocent sick child under a very hot spot light! How long until they figure who Luca is Nicole? Did you think of that when you were spilling your guts to the single most classless gossip rag in the country?"

"It wasn't me you stupid bastard!" she took a deep breath. "If you watched for five seconds more you'd know it was that ladder climbing gash Summer! Uh, no don't even; if you think a simple sorry will fix all the things you just said to me? You're out of your mind!" she slams the door in his face.

-/-/-/-

The damage was done and his attorney was providing damage control as he sat in the back seat of the blacked out SUV, his driver parking at his next event. The day was growing tiresome and it was still early.

John's not stupid He'd realized his child lived in Los Angeles and most likely lived in this hospital most of the time but seeing Joe Anoa'i unfold his large frame from a tiny rental car made it blindly clear. He nods toward John's car and walks on.

For the very first time in his tenure with Make-A-Wish he is dreading an event not because of how sad it can sometimes be being around terminally ill children but because Luca will be there. He's not sure he could spot his own child in the crowd and on some level it makes him unbearably sad but on another he'd made his choice for valid reasons. Reasons Campbell has disregarded, it makes him angry despite knowing it wasn't done out of anything more than Luca's preservation. He is angry Luca has to be one of these sick children. He's angry all of this has been laid on his shoulders.

-/-/-/-

Before Joe even makes it to Luca's room he sees a very distinct strawberry blonde headed woman pacing a track.

"Hey. You keep that up you're gonna wear a whole in the floor sweetheart." She whips around. Her baggy cardigan vest swinging with her movement. He thinks to himself that the asymmetrical vest is a form of hiding from her current reality like if her clothes are big enough then no one will see how close she is to breaking.

"The one time I need him to keep Luca secret he can't do it! Ten years sure no problem that's a cinch. When he's dying its fodder for TMZ!" she marches toward him as though he's done something.

"Baby I don't think it went down like that. WWE is gossip mill. You went in guns blazin' Cammie and I'm really proud of you but people talked." He said in a calm manner.

"So now it's my fault Joe? Thanks!" she almost shouts. She turns away from him to pace again.

He grabs her and turns her toward him. "No baby, come here. What I'm saying is now we deal with it. He's here for a wish function and I don't think you want to fuel the fire so try to just tolerate him okay? And have fun with your boy." He kissed her softly.

"He seems tired."

"He'll perk up."

"Why do you put up with me Joe?"

"I love you and you have a great butt." He said lips pressed to her forhead.

"Jack ass!" she shoves at him.

"Nag!" he retorts laughing.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"You started it go call a cease fire with John I'll get Luke as dressed as his mood allows today." He walked toward Luca's room.

-/-/-/-/-

She finds him hidden away from the kids in a conference rooms.

She walks in trying to be conciliatory "Can we talk? Just for a minute? Look I think with those TMZ twerps breathing down your neck it's best to keep your distance from my boy at least until it dies down."

"Our boy. You want me to give him a kidney at least do me the singular courtesy to say ours." His reply lights a fire within her and all bets are off.

"You didn't want him John. All you are is the only means to the last ending I've got." She snarled in anger turning to leave.

John could feel his veins boil again. She seemed to only be adding fuel to his fire. She was right but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. "You always were unflinchingly honest Cam I loved that about you. Now well it makes me sad you've become so utterly callous." This stops her in her tracks how'd did she become the callous one in all this.

"Watch your baby die and well you harden up quick." Her chin wobbles at the word "die but her gaze is as hard as diamonds.

"I've gotta go, Luca's looking forward to the cotton candy." She said suddenly tired.

"Why'd you name him John?" He asked simply because he'd always wanted to know.

"Because I loved you." She said quietly and walks away.

She turned back to him before leaving. "And I hoped one day you'd find the time to love him."

-/-/-/-

He's not actively looking for them but from the time they met Cam had been this undeniable little ball of sunshine. She's easy to find. They're at the shooting range game and Cam looks nervously on as Joe teaches a boy who is undoubtedly Luca how to shoot.

"Chill Cam it's just an air gun." He whispers to himself as his security guard looks at him oddly.

The next time he looks up between pictures and autographs he hears her laugh and sees her doing the cupid shuffle to the music blaring out of huge speakers the flouncy poncho looking thing she had on is gone and her red racer back and dark jeans match Luca's Avengers T-shirt. Joe takes their pictures but makes no move to join in. Though Luca with his glasses and hearing aids wasn't what he'd expected at all there was no denying Luca had inherited more than his eyes and looks he had inherited his poor rhythm too.

The last time looks up is when he's leaving the three of them are crammed into a tiny bucket seat a top the Ferris wheel. He has to strain but he finally hears Luca's voice "Mama I can see the house from here."

"Bubba our house is behind us nice try though." It looks like she kisses his cheek and Luca shies away but at this distance he can't truly tell he can barely hear them now.

Everything in John's life seems far away to him in more ways than one. The magnitude that Luca is a person all to himself finally hits him and it's totally earth shatteringly scary.

At this very moment he's not sure of much but he knows he wants to have just one conversation with his child about anything at all before the fates may take the chance from him.

AN: I own nothing but Luca and Campbell if you liked it please do review! Thank you for your time. Meghan


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight is the one year anniversary of her first date with Joe. The three quarter sleeve deep blue dress hits just above her knee and has a deep vee cut out in the back. She's finishing her make up when Joe smiles at her in the mirror. "What?"

He shrugs his wide shoulders. "Got no idea why you're putting that on, I'm just going to kiss it off."

Too bad Casanova, I like it." Cam smirked through the mirror at his reflection. She puckered her lips and winked at him before turning around "Besides what makes you think I'll let you get to first?"

"Eh, I know my target audience." He states with any easy smile grabbing her hand.

Cam just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let's get going. You said we had to be somewhere by a certain time."

"Yes, let's." Joe nodded. Together, they left Cam's house in the limo that he had put together for the night.

"I miss a lot of flights though so maybe you shouldn't let me plan things." He joked self-deprecatingly.

"If it makes you feel better your baby I'm lost calls make my day!" She returned.

Dinner wasn't far, no more than a twenty minute drive from Cam's to a nice Italian restaurant on the far south end of Santa Monica. Just several blocks from the world famous Santa Monica Pier.

"The pier, I love it here! Luke loves it here!" she said getting out of the limo. A wide grin on her face that makes Joe's heart race a little.

"We can face time him from the top of the Ferris wheel!" She said.

"But first, dinner..." he prompts with a gentle shove toward the door of the restaurant.

"Agreed. Because if I eat one more wilted hospital salad, it will lead to murderous things."

"Cammie's over the salads got it! " He laughed opening the door for her. "It's why I brought you to Italian. No offense baby but you need to put some meat on those bones of yours. Your worries have thinned you." He kissed her temple as they waited to be seated.

-/-/-/-

John find's a nice restaurant on the coast of Queensland that doesn't look like the dry south where they film.

They sit in an awkward silence. "I'm not eating Alligator, why's it on the menu." Cam's nose wrinkles.

He answers smiling because her expression is honestly disgusted. "It's called adventure Cam it wouldn't kill you."

"I don't believe in adventure." She retorts plainly.

"Oh I'm gonna change that Darlin' just you wait in the meantime a little protein can't hurt." He challenged her.

She eyed him cautiously in warning. He smirked. "What, you're a rail girl, just from working too hard I'd assume. A little meat on those bones won't kill ya."

"I'm committed to my work is all." She defends. Folding up her menu.

"A woman who doesn't believe in adventure is just a woman who's never dated the likes of me." He teased just to see how far he can push their flirtation.

"Oh is that what we're doing, and here I thought you'd disguised it as a business dinner."

"Might be my business to make you smile by the end of the night Miss Cam."

She fights a smirk. "You're a little confident aren't you Mr. Cena?"

John looked around and held up his menu to disguise their conversation, "It's a front." He whispered causing Cam to laugh a little.

"Well it's a good one. I've resisted the urge to kick you twice this week." She confesses with a bemused expression.

"You act like you know your shit they'll think you do right?" John said

"Okay I see the logic in it." She agrees putting her napkin in her lap delicately.

"I'm not green but I'm not top dog either. My biggest downfall is that I'm a perfectionist." He confesses.

"Well that makes two of us." She held up her glass of wine. "Cheers." They clink glasses.

"Though I was once told nothing beautiful comes from perfection the art is in the mistakes sometimes.' She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you'll have to keep reminding me of that."

She leans up into his space eyes a fire with a subject she loves. "Ok then can I give you some advice? When you kiss the girl? Picture that one person you've barely hung onto. The desperation and distance will come off better."

=/-/-/-/-

She gets up and excuses herself to the restroom. They both know she's checking on Luke but he doesn't bother to call her on it. She gives Joe credit it must be hard to be with a woman whose heart and mind are always in two places.

-/-/-/-/-

It's the end of their night and John who'd been relatively quiet for the walk to her door, anchors his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her up onto her to toes to plant a deep kiss on her that leaves her brain fuzzy even as she kisses back.

-/-/-

"How's our boy beautiful?" he asks when she returns to the table. She smiles a little sadly. Her life and its complications have never once put Joe off. Sometimes she loves him all the more for it. "He was watching Dukes of Hazard ogling Jessica Simpson. He's fine."

"Big Man has fine taste."

"Joe Anoa'i he's ten!" she threw her cloth napkin at him.

"That's around the time you notice a girl's ass for the first time." He jokes. She reaches for something else to pitch. "Babe, do not throw the fork. I'll stop!" He laughs.

"You think I'm afraid to throw down with you but I'm not the bigger they are…"

"The harder they fall… I figured that out about this time last year." He nods finishing her sentence.

"Yeah?" her eye brows wing up.

"Yeah." He leaned forward and kissed her. There were no monitor chirping or childlike interruptions and for just a second Cam forgets her problems and kisses back.

-/- /-/-

They're walking down the pier when he pulls her to one of the off shoots into the white sand. "Here's where you lose the shoes Mama."

"Why? "She asks watching the late evening sun playing on his face and the wind playing with the ends of his long hair.

"Trust Cammie. Just trust me I'm not gonna let any critters get you."

"Alright." She ditched the expensive shoes he'd gotten her at Christmas and held them by the strap in her hand. He held is hand out to her and she took it with a smile.

"Is what we're doing legal?" She asked as they picked their way down the beach slowly.

"I may have forgotten a certain fire permit but yes mostly." He answers.

"We're doing something involving fire?" she scowls at him.

"Not like explosions and dragons fire." He grinned. "More like candles."

"Eh seen one exploding gas station seen em all. I'll take candles any day. I'm less likely to lose my brows and eyelashes that way." She states in a dry manner that makes him genuinely laugh.

He leads her down the beach near the water to a bucket of iced down cream sodas and what looks to be giant lamp shade.

"We're lighting my grams lamp shades on fire?" She said only half joking.

"They're paper lanterns babe. For wishes. "He explains.

"Oh blonde moment."

Joe rolled his eyes at her jokes. Here he was being romantic and her defenses of always joking were still up. He knew that things were rough lately but he needed tonight to just be about them and he needed her to relax.

He said in explanation. "So, we each take a side and write our wish on it. We light it and set it free."

"Hmmm." Cam smirked. "You put a lot of thought into this anniversary thing didn't you?" She replied feeling proud of him and special all at once.

"Stuck on planes, I had time." He kissed her on the mouth as she tilted her face up to look at him.

"I love it! Really I do."

"Good mission accomplished."

"And if we set them free they're sure to reach God right?" Campbell said seriously lost in thought for a moment.

Joe cocks his head in thought before answering. "God always listens Cam sometimes it us that can't hear him."

"Then what have I missed. Joey?" she whispered.

"Maybe nothing, maybe he's not trying to get to your heart, just to someone else's."

"If it were only that simple baby." She said misty eyed before changing the subject. "So what are we wishing for?"

"Look, just write your wish and we'll see if it's answered. You can't tell. Then they never come true." He replied giving her hand a squeeze,

"If we're married fifty years or something Joe, I'll want this thing back." She took the sharpie from his hand and started in on her wish as he did the same on the other side.

Without looking through the paper to her side, Joe lit the lantern when they were through. Together, they lifted it high above them and let go. Hand in hand as the tide washed over their feet, they watched the lantern float away. Cam laid her head on Joe's shoulder just watching it set into the sky with the setting sun. "Ok that was cool, you get points for that."

"Do I get to cash in tonight I have a major backlog." He asked waiting for the slap on the arm he usually got for being cheeky.

"Depends on if you take me by Luca first?" She said as they walked back up the beach.

"I love that kid; maybe if we hurry we can ogle Jessica Simpson together."

"Buzzkill!" Cam giggled

"Babe, real boobs that big are a gift from God. They should be appreciated."

"Leati Joesph Anoa'I" the arm slap he had coming finally hits its mark

"What? Like you don't secretly lust after Damon Salvatore."

"Nope Mason Lockwood."

"You have a type baby." He said as they walked back up on to the pier toward the Ferris wheel.

John felt like an asshole. He had felt that way for a couple of days. Since he'd blown up at Nikki for summer's wrong doing, she hadn't given him the chance to apologize. Not that he deserved it. However, with some horrible groveling and convincing, he had gotten through to Nikki via Brie and was on his way to meet her in her hotel room. He hoped that at least if his words didn't work, then the new pair of shoes he'd gotten her as an "I'm sorry and I'm really kissing your ass" present would sway something in his favor

She said in irritation inspecting her nails not bothering to look at him. "I'm here. What John?"

"I'm sorry for the things I said." He replied.

"Which things?" she pushes staring him down unforgivingly.

"About Luca." he hedges like the kicked puppy he feels like.

"Oh you're only sorry you said I'd use your secret love child as my surrogate child? That's all your sorry for not that you called me materialistic and shallow. It's really sad John that you think I'm such a bitch that I would do that to you. I want nothing more to just know what the hell is going on with you and with us. And if you need a support system in this I am all of that. But you have to be the one to let me in." She rails at him then tries to use Brie's stupid yoga breathing to calm down.

"Nicole, I'm sorry for everything. I completely over reacted and didn't pay any attention to the facts. I was acting rash and irresponsible and there is just a lot going on that I can't seem to even process myself."

"Do you love him? Not her, do you love your child? Process that first." She said for once trying to be the logical detached one in the pair.

"I don't know him enough answer that. He's not a baby Nicole; he's a whole though very small person. I don't know." He said honestly the lump of emotional fear forming in his throat making him uncomfortable.

She advises. "Then start there. Start at the core of it. Get to know your son. Forget about me right now. I'm always here for you. I may still be hurt and upset, but that doesn't mean that it changes how I feel for you, how much I love you. But I've told you and I'll keep telling you, there will come a day John where you're going to regret walking away from all of this like you did. And while you're at it figure out who broke you. Because you are John you're broken.

No one had ever called him broken before it's a stunning blow. They stand silently staring at each other.

AN: If you liked it or even if you didn't please review. Thank you for reading so far. I own nothing but Campbell, Luca, and Maclaren. Thanks for the reviews and follows so far!-MM


	4. Chapter 4

Joe stands off to the side watching Cammie beat the hell out of a heavy bag. "Zumba instructor piss you off baby?" he asks after really nasty but well thrown hit. "Damn, no one will be muggin' my lady."

"Zumba's for bitches." She bites out throwing another punch.

"Agreed. Whatcha doin here? Not that I mind but you're a runner lucky if I can get you in here for light weight work." He dropped his gear bag in the floor.

"I need one of three things to calm me down, sleep, sex, or to hit something. I haven't slept in forever, you were busy. Short of cold cocking Luca's sperm donor this was my best option." He walked over holding the bag still for someone so slender Cam is rockin' the bag back hard.

"I'm here now." He grinned at her. "Option Two."

"We're not having sex in the gym." She kicks the bag.

"I could consider it my work out for the day."

"I'm not having sex here. Too many mirrors." Her nose wrinkles.

"What'd John's bus scar you?"

"And you've lost me." She gives him a squinty confused look.

"He travels on a bus with a mirror above the bed." He lets go of the bag to point up.

"I don't even wanna know how you know that. He really is disgustingly full of himself." She brushes back her bangs.

"You've never wanted to watch yourself?" he asks as she plops down on a weight bench to sit.

She stops toweling off sweat to give him a horrified glance of dismay. "No."

"Baby, you're so vanilla it's cute." He flirts and walks over to sit beside her.

"We're not having sex here Joe Anoa'I get over it." She states as if its fact not choice.

"In the car? The hotel?" He tries.

"NO!"

She allows. "Well maybe the hotel.

"The others are gone right?" She asks as he pulls her to her feet

"If they're not they will be."

"So you never like did it at the venue with you know?" He asked curiously.

"Nope!" She weaves through gym equipment not looking at him.

"Cool I get to pop the arena cherry. Everyone does it if they're saying they don't they lie." He said chuckling deeply.

"Joe..." Cam rolled her eyes. "Besides if I had sex with you all Roman-ed out I'd slide right off all that baby oil you use you're easily the slickest guy in the WWE."

"I'll be your slip-n-slide any day Mama." He leaned over and kissed her.

"You're a pervert and I love you." She said as he opens the door.

"You're basically a nun and I love you too!" he retorts as Jon and Trinity walk in giving them odd looks.

-/-/-

"So this deal with you and the kid is real?" Robb asked watching John moving into another lift.

"Yeah, I met Cam on the Marine in an attempt to get over Liz I had a fling which produced Luca." He answers then breathes in.

"So, you have a kid man. Lots of the guys do it."

He grunts with the lift of weight before replying. "I didn't feel right about it, I couldn't be there for the kid. Not in the way a father should be. I stepped off. I was trying to do the right thing not just abandon him. He's sick Robb really goddamned sick and the only way to save him, maybe save him at that permanently sidelines my career!" He said being perfectly honest voicing his fear to one of oldest and most trusted friends.

"Jesus, you are one selfish bastard. I really didn't think you had it in you, man." Robb was disappointed in his friend. More than that but there wasn't exactly a word for it, he decided. "You have a mother, your flesh and blood's mother, coming to you for help. Begging you for help. And you worry about your career? How many more titles you have?" Robb's eye brow rise with the question.

"Dude.." John said quietly.

"No, hear me out. I'm surprised you're even considering not helping. You really need to get right with this situation. This kid, your kid, he needs you. She's not asking for you to be the kid's father, she's asking you to do what is right and save his life. Why is that so hard?" John had nothing to say. He just took it.

"You'll end up just like those sorry fuckers at hall of fame inductions, living on fumes of your cherished legacy. You made it clear that you didn't want to be a dad, loud and clear. She's respected that all this time. Ten years. And now what she needs from you is far more precious than anything money can buy. The chance to watch him grow. To live. Graduate high school, hell maybe even get married. You're her last and only option. Just sit on that." And Rob left him in the gym, staring at his retreating form.

John couldn't breathe, the air became too heavy for his lungs to pull in but he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't. "And if I do it and all I've got is a big empty house and a kid who wants nothing to do with me what then?" he mutters to himself.

-/-/=

Joe and Cam return to his hotel because going to her place will eat into their time together. She plops down on the bed lying back. He crawls on top of her and kisses her deeply. He's the only guy she's ever been with who has the ability to make her forget where she is with a simple kiss. She yanks the tie from his hair. He growls into her mouth and smirks as she's kissing him back. She loves knowing the supercharged, hyper aggressive, in ring character is very much a part of Joe. Lying just below the surface of the quietly strong tender hearted man she knows as her own. It's almost like being with two different men.

She gets lost in the sensation of his lips and hands on her body she isn't surprised when she's naked beneath him but she is surprised when he backs away.

"What?" she gives him a perplexed look. Hazy lust clouds her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong just hear me out." He leaned over from where he lay beside her to kiss her softly. His hair tickling her face. He backed away. "Ok, I don't want you to be offended because I totally love our vanilla sex life okay?" He clarifies.

"Okay…." She gives him a fearful look.

He smirks. "Don't look so nervous. No whips or chains Baby, at least not until you're down for that."

"Okay…" She repeats wary but interested.

"You get off without me right?" he asks reaching out to hold her hand in his against the mattress.

"Sometimes." She allows.

"Would you let me watch?" He asks with a dark look in his green eyes she can't define.

She gives airless laugh. "Why would you want too?"

"Short answer. You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen and I love the look on your face when you come." He said matter of factly.

"Really?" she asks a pretty and endearing blush creeps over her.

"Really." He nods.

"And I what? Pretend you aren't here?"

"If you need too."

"Yeah that's next to impossible. I can't believe I'm doing this." She mutters to herself.

"You haven't actually done anything yet Cammie." He kissed her. "Relax."

She takes a deep breath letting out on a soft sigh. She lies perfectly still a moment. Then the hand not trapped in his creeps below her waist to tease at her outer lips before dipping one long finger inside herself and then another. She sets a slow rocking rhythm and he wars between watch her face and watching her work herself over.

He watches her fingers become slicked with fluid and her breath hitches and her eye lashes flutter as her mouth opens in a slight O.

"What're you thinking about?" he asks in a low rumble near her ear.

"You." The answer is soft barely audible.

"What about me?" he asks knowing he can hold himself back despite how quickly he's growing hard.

"I like the way your stubble scrapes against me when you go down on me." He wasn't expecting such an honest answer right off the bat but he'll take it. He ditches his shirt. "What else?" he pushes. He kisses her neck unwilling to be inactive any longer but afraid to let her stop,

"The way your hair tickles whatever part of me you happen to be kissing. The way you feel inside me. It's consuming I can't…ooh think of anything else when you're there." She opens her eyes. "Touch me." She commands and he's forced to comply.

His thumb circles and presses in on clit. Their fingers tangle together wetly inside her body. He never takes his eyes off her face. "Damn girl." He said lowly and the deep satisfied growl in his voice sets off her orgasm. He yanks down his work out shorts and moves her hand away. "Let me baby." He shoves inside her and sets of another orgasm. He rides it out driving deep into her. "Oh god…I'm going to…I can't," She cries out.

"Let it happen baby. Just ride the wave." He coaxed as he thrust harder and faster to keep with her and he knows he's hitting her gspot by the way she arches up into to him to cling to his shoulders. "Yeah baby, come he encourages feeling his insides draw up as he gets closer.

She kisses him messily all tongue and teeth and hair pulling he loves every second of it. She goes stiff against him as her orgasm crests squeezing him like a vice it forces his own orgasm.

"Damn baby that was anything but vanilla." He said lying atop her trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah well you short circuited my brain."

"You're welcome he slides himself from her body.

"Consider me grateful." She retorts when he rolls away.

"I can't move you broke me girl." He said lying on his back chest heaving.

"If it will be like that I'm not against a little horizon broadening. Damn that was good,"

"Agreed. So I have a surprise for you. You are to ask no ask no questions pack a bag and meet me back at your place later today four-ish." He said watching her for no other reason than he likes her like this. Sated, happy, and his.

"Really?"

"Really Mama."

"Luke?" She questions in concern.

"Is taken care of for the next 36 hours."

"Seriously up and at em'." He said getting to his feet.

"Let me enjoy some afterglow!"

-/-/-/-

She stands on the sidewalk in her favorite jeans and a tank top. That reads: "I'd rather be a mermaid." She wore Keds and her turquoise and gold leaf heart necklace .Luca had given it to her for a past Mother's Day.

An SUV rolls up to her the windows rolls down. "Do you really wanna be a mermaid?" Joe asks.

She nods "I have given it consideration yes, but only if you'll be my Eric." She giggled. She leaned into the window to kiss him. The driver came around and grabbed her bags as she loaded herself into the back with Joe.

"You're such a nerd. I love it." Joe laughed. "A vanilla, conservative nerd." He teased even as she scowls at him trying unsuccessfully for intimidating.

She shoves at him playfully instead.. "And who's Eric?" he asked genuinely confused.

"The little mermaid? Really? Nothing?"

"Not a clue."

"Oh my god you poor cinematically uneducated man. We're going to have Disney marathon with Luca to catch you up."

"Okay sounds mildly fun but right now it's about us. Are you ready for an adventure?"

"Uh as long as there's no sex in public places my horizons are not yet that broad. I had sex outside once and ended up with huge mosquito bites. No thanks."

"I'll keep that in mind." Joe wrapped his arm around her as they pulled away from her place. "We've got a decent drive ahead of us. I brought a few movies for you to choose from."

"Oooh, what'd ya bring me?" Cam asked, checking her phone for any possible messages.

"Turn that off and I'll show you." Joe winked.

"I can't do that. You know that." Cam sighed stuffing the device in her purse.

"You can if you trust that I have a backup plan and that Mac knows how to get a hold of us." Joe said softly.

"Can I turn it on in the morning?"

"You can turn it on the moment you get back into this car for the ride home. Just trust me Cammie. Please?"

"Alright...This makes me so damn nervous." She presses the off button with a worrisome grimace.

"Relax." Joe reached for the bottle of champagne in the cooler at his feet. "Bubbly?"

"Sure. Classics or new releases?" She asks leaned into him as he pours the glasses.

"Whichever you want babe. I brought Breakfast Club, Barefoot in the park and Roman holiday for classics. New stuff August Osage County, and Labor Day." He hands her a glass.

"Ooh Barefoot in the park. I love it." She answers mid sip.

"You only like it because it has a hot white dude in it." He grumbles for the sake of doing so.

"It's funny. "She justifies.

Barefoot in the Park covered the entire ride. By the time the credits began rolling, the driver had pulled the SUV in front of the hotel Joe had chosen for their quick stay.

She sits curled into his lap asleep. He hates to wake her because she never sleeps and he hasn't seen her this relaxed in months.

"Baby, we gotta get out of the car. We're here." He whispers in her ear.

"No. let's stay." She wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

Rather than wake her. He lifts her slightly out his lap to exit the car and carry her inside. He leaves the bell hop to deal with their bags.

Once he's in line to check in he sees the issue with carrying her in. He has to put her down somewhere.

"Baby you gotta wake up now. He kisses her cheek and she jerks awake in his grasp. He gently sat her on her feet. She wipes the sleep from her eyes. "How long was I out? "She asks slipping her hand into his.

"'bout half way through the movie."

=/-/=/-/-

When he jumps into the shower with her Campbell looks back at him perplexed. "What're you doin' Joey?"

"Conserving water and wasting hotel shampoo." He crowds into her space to kiss her inadvertently dipping into the shower spray.

"I don't have the time it requires to have proper sex with you Joe. John definitely but you'll make us late."

He gives her a wolfish grin. He laughs airlessly. "That was both mean and funny Cammie."

"Twelve rounds my ass more like twelve seconds." She retorted.

"Cammie's being bad, how rare. "He feigned shock.

"Just honest. Wash my back? Or you know just stand there…either works." She said dryly.

He kisses her shoulder and lightly pushes her to a corner of the shower. "Stay there." The simple two word command has her insides shaking and her body heating in the best way.

"Okay." He sinks to his knees. "What're you-"

"You said you didn't have time to have sex with me. Not the other way round." He lifted her left leg and puts it over his shoulder making sure the rasp of his five o'clock shadow could be felt as he kissed her thigh. He smiles internally when her breath catches and she clutches the shower rail.

-/-/-/-

She's wearing her black Audrey Hepburn inspired dress and red heels along with Luca's heart necklace. Her hair is in a messy side swept bun. Her bangs fall over one perfectly lined and lightly done up eye.

She's painting her lips an ombre cherry red when Joe's smiles at her in the mirror while brushing his teeth. She rolls her eyes. "Jesus Joe." She mutters. "You're unbelievable you know that?"

"Careful you'll say that really, really loud in a few hours." He warns chuckling before spitting in the other sink.

"Are you ever sated?"

"Nope sorry Darlin."

But you look amazing." He kissed her cheek. "You about ready to go?"

"Yeah. I suppose." She smiled and placed her lipstick in her clutch. "Where are we going?"

"Just sit back and relax." He hugs her from behind not letting her go as they venture down out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

They made their way down to the lobby and to their driver awaiting them. Joe had hired him for the weekend and paid for his room as well. It wasn't a far drive to the first part of their destination.

Pulling into what looked to be a desolate parking lot between to mountains jarred Cam slightly. Joe caught on to her uneasiness and sighed.

"I said trust me, so trust me baby. We're going to the top." He pointed to the billboard on the side of the building. 'Palm Springs Aerial Tram' it read.

A bright smile spread across her face as she gazed upon the tram lines from her car window.

Dinner's at the top." Joe got out of his side as the driver opened Cam's door for her. Extending his hand to her, Joe let Cam take it gently. He led her through the turnstiles and into their own private tram car.

"Fancy…Can we be tourist for like five seconds and take a picture?" She asked knowing he'd say yes no one loved the occasional selfie more than Joe.

"Sure." She turns on the camera mode and flips it to face them. She snickers when Joe doesn't fit in to frame. "Bend your knees babe. Maybe you'll fit." She jokes he groans but complies knowing she's right.

"It's your phone Joey I didn't cheat on our deal, who is Boom Boom Bambi?" she glances up at him after they snapped the shot.

"It's a stripper from my FCW days, I never clean out my phone." He confessed.

"You should and I say this as a secure and loving girlfriend no one wants long term ties to a Bambi." She retorted dryly. "Here do your tweet caption thingy."

"Sky high dinner with my lady. What's wrong with Bambi?"

"It's like being Barbie Blank but only slightly worse." She answers with a glittery bordering on evil smile

He laughed. "You're priceless Cammie."

She goes still and watches the view, "It's so peaceful. I haven't felt peace in ages Joey." She said it so softly he barely heard it.

He kissed the top of her head. "Glad I could provide it."

"If he has to go I hope heaven's something like this. Never ending and beautiful." She acts like she's getting mascara out of the corner of her eye instead of wiping a tear before it can fall and Joe's heart squeezes uncomfortably.

Before he can respond their tram stops. "Dinner time!" she gives him an oddly out of place bright smile.

They have dinner in a restaurant literally planted on the side of a mountain. Campbell is quiet through the appetizer and salads. "Something wrong Cammie?"

She turns from the window to look at him "Nope just taking it all in and thinking. We never get to do things like this. I'm just trying to be present in the moment that's all."

Dinner is a quiet comfort aside from a few whispered jokes and handing holding across the table. They share a desert when an older couple comes over to them. "Our grandson watches you on that show with the weird name "the woman says. She smiles at Joe and Cam hides her own. She thinks the little old lady may harbor a crush.

"But that's not what drew us," the man interrupts. "It's nice to see young love to remind you how far you've come." He said with approving nod.

"How long have you been married?" the woman asked.

"We're not…yet." Joe answered.

Joe gives a quick autograph and they leave.

=/=/=/=

That night in bed, Cam tosses and turns until Joe turns to face her and draws her tightly into his arms.

"What is it Baby?" he whispers.

"What if he dies? How am I supposed to live on? How am I going to breathe ever again? I'm his mother, I'm meant to protect him from things like this. God entrusted him to me and me alone and I've failed. I can't protect him from his own body. I need John to save him and he won't! So what do I do? Tell me and I'll do it."

"Cammie I think if the worst is our reality we hold on to each other and keep moving. Even if you'd rather lay down and die with him. Promise me you'll just keep moving." He kisses her forehead.

"I promise I'll try." She said wiping her silently fallen tears.

-/-/-/-/-

"I know I'm a prude and all but Natty has shitty taste this book sucks." She tossed down the copy of fifty shades of grey. "And Babe I say this lovingly you suck at golfing." She said getting out of the cart.

"I do not! Like you and do better?" He retorted childishly.

She adjusted her white ball cap that matched her white shorts and rose colored polo shirt. "In fact I can. I was on a state ranking golf team."

He just looked at her a little surprised. "Well how did you think I afforded UCLA film school? Golf and cheerleading scholarships." She held out her hand. "Gimme the club. Your back swing is all kinds of screwy. The club is an extension of your arm and the swing comes from the hip and your core follows not the other way around." She hits the ball with clean little snick. "See try that. You're a tad big for the sport but-"

"This isn't a sport its navel gazing for lazy upper crust twats." He grouses.

"Don't say twat in front of Luke, I'll make you explain it to him you're the… man in his life." She'd almost said Dad but stopped herself.

"I have no problem doing birds and bees you get to explain the crimson tides when we have a girl." He said returning to his stance all hunched over.

"I can't have any more kids Joey. Luca's disease is genetic. Bend your elbow when you swing. Stop hunching."

"I know, I assumed we'd adopt." He hit the ball a little better this time.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"I mean, you'd be okay with that right? Joe said as he watched where the ball went.

Just focus on your game, Romeo." Cam smirked. Hidden behind her sunglasses, she blinked back tears.

"So will you do a cheer for me?" he teases as they walk farther down the green.

"Now? "

"No, later in the room naked." He said smirking down at her.

"Have you ever tried doing a herkey with 36 D's and no bra? It's fucking painful." She shoved him over by the sand trap.

"Okay maybe in your underwear?" he amends.

"You didn't get enough Cheer poon in your football days?"

"Maybe…Maybe not." The taps the ball and sinks the putt.

"If we don't hurry we'll miss the poolside couples massage." He said pulling her to him.

"Oh... I am liking this trip Mr. Anoa'i."

"Hey Joey? What if my masseuse is a man?" She said after some thought.

"Then he better be fat and ugly or a man twig." He said as they returned to the cart.

She rolled with laughter "That's what I called Liz Cena Man Stick. Drunk Man Stick."

-/-/-

During their massages Joe lets out a deep groan that's half pleasure half pain. She looks up from her hot rock massage to the man doing Joe's deep tissue massage. "Do straight men often make that noise in your presence? Because I'm jealous."

"Cammie I knocked my shoulder spearing Randy." He replies like its total justification.

"That sounded totally hetero." She jokes

He groans again. "Okay I need you to show her how to do that." He said.

He looks at her. "Cammie what is on your face?"

"Orange blossom face mask." The Duh clear in her expression.

"It looks like you dove head first into Cheetos." He quipped.

"Imma pull your hair for that I'm trying to get pretty while being pampered."

"You don't need to get a damn thing you already are pretty." he answered like he didn't understand her.

-/-/=

After their spa treatments they head back to the room and order room service and catch up on their TV shows.

"Why do watch this?" Joe asked seemingly disgusted by The Originals playing on the Hulu queue through the hotel Xbox.

"Hot men mostly." She said from where she sat behind him parting his hair meticulously to braid it. "Your other girlfriends never asked to play with your hair?" She inquired.

"Nope you're my only beautician. Seriously though I may let you do this more often this feels good. Just ya know, don't tell the boys." He said closing his eyes.

His phone rings. His eyes open up and he snatches up the phone playing Mac's tone. "Hey big man! Yeah she's right here." He hands her the phone. "Luke needs a little Mom time."

"Hey Bubba watcha doin? Really well I will definitely find a case for it. I had a great time. How about you? Keeping Mackie on her toes…I'd expect nothing less babe. We'll be home first thing the morning I sure will, yup I promise. Alright I love you Luca bye baby." She scowled but hung up.

"Luke says to tell you he loves you and to bring him a tee shirt. I didn't bother to tell him we barely left the hotel."

"Gift Shop's down stairs. "Joe gives a shrug.

"He sound off to you?" she asked returning to his braid.

"Nah just sleepy. He missed you Cammie he's fine." He assures.

-/-/-

On the way back its Joe who falls asleep crunched up in the backseat with his head in Campbell's lap as they drive toward home.

Cam let her thoughts consume her. She had one too many things there and systematically one by one she was filing them where they needed to go in her brain. She loved the two days away she spent with Joe but part of her couldn't get her mind off of how Luca sounded on the phone last night. He seemed off to her and while Joe had dismissed it as he was tired, there just felt like there was more to it than that. Their call was short and she hadn't had the chance to speak to Mac in regards to his condition. Joe wanted her to have a good time and enjoy herself. Selfishly a part of her had wanted him to be there but she understood why Joe had planned the trip.

She had been Luca 24/7 this entire last stint in the hospital because things had become so grave in his illness. And while she loved her son with all of her being, she knew she was slipping away with herself. It was tough being in her position and confronting John with everything didn't ease matters either. She had hoped that he would make the right decision but her gut was telling her otherwise. If something wasn't done soon, she had no other choice but to even dare to try telling his family about her little boy, their little boy. A secret she was almost positive they'd shared together for the last ten years. Telling them would come as a shock, even resentment and anger but she was going to have to do whatever she could to save her little boy. And if that meant throwing her ex under the bus for something he could have easily stepped up to do, a no brain decision, then so be it.

The drive had flown by so fast with all of her thinking that Cam hadn't realized until the car came to a complete stop that they were in front of The Staples Center, just in time for Joe to attend his signing.

Cam shook her sleeping brute and laughed when he rose completely groggy. "Up and at 'em handsome."

"Are we there yet?" Joe sighed.

"Yes and you have ten minutes. I suggest coffee." Cam smirked and kissed her lips.

When they parted, Joe sighed. "Time to get Romanfied." Cam rolled her eyes. "Tell Luca I love him and call me when you get home."

"Will do baby. Thank you so much for this weekend. It was nice." Cam kissed him again as he departed the SUV.

"Shall I take you to your house Miss Campbell or to the hospital?" The driver asked once back behind the wheel.

"The hospital, please. I miss my little boy." Campbell smiled from the back seat.

The drive from the arena to the hospital was short. Mac had met Cam out front to load her luggage into Mac's car as she set off to see her son. When she arrived in front of his room, his doctor was seeing him.

"Dr. Phelps, so nice to see you." Cam smiled as she walked inside the room.

"Campbell, I see you have some rest. That's good." Dr. Phelps, a short and thin balding man with coke bottle glasses smiled at her.

"I did. Thank you." She nodded. "How's he doing?"

"I'm going to get him a few things and be right back. I'll let you say hello." Dr. Phelps ignored Cam's question and left the mother and son to their peace.

"Hey baby." Cam smirked as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I brought you a shirt!"

"Thanks Mom." Luca took the fabric from his mother and held it slightly out in front of him. Cam noticed he seemed weaker today than he had in the past. "I like it. It's cool."

"You're welcome." Cam took the shirt from him and folded it, setting it on his bedside table. "How are you doing today, baby?"

"I'm really tired today. I don't feel so good." Luca explained. Cam sensed his need for his mother and laid in bed with him. "I was fine while you were gone but last night I started feeling really bad."

"Why didn't Aunt Mac call me? Call Joe?" Came asked as she stroked his hair softly. Her voice soft and sweet.

"I didn't want her to. I wanted you to have fun with Joe." Luca now spoke softly. She could feel him relax under her touch. He was no doubt dozing off.

"Shhh, just rest now baby. I'm here. Momma's here." Cam whispered as she began humming Baby Mine from Dumbo to him. It used to lull him to sleep as an infant.

Luca had just fallen asleep when Dr. Phelps and Mac had both come in the room. Dr. Phelps injected some meds into Luca's IV pic and asked to see Cam in the hall.

"Sure. Mac, can you sit with him?" Cam felt the nerves begin to churn her insides. When the doctor wanted to speak to you privately, it wasn't good news.

Mac nodded and took Cam's place on the bed, still stroking his head like Cam had. Cam followed Dr. Phelps into the hall and closed Luca's door shut.

"Campbell, Luca has been a patient of mine since his diagnosis. He's an amazing little boy with so much heart and fight in him. Wise beyond his ten little years." The good doctor began. Cam nodded in agreement, her hands starting to shake so she folded her arms across her chest to hide the nerves. Dr. Phelps sighed in a sad manner. "Cam, I'm really sorry to say this, but...I'm afraid Luca is out of time

AN: I own nothing but Cam and Luca. If you liked it please review!-MM


	5. Chapter 5

After peeling her sister up off the floor and staying up all night with Cam and Joe holding vigil over Luca. Her sister still sits staring at her baby and Mac brings in coffee.

"What ya thinkin'?" she breaks Cam's silent vigil. She hands her the coffee,

"Everything and nothing. Finding out I was pregnant. How tiny his hands were, that first mother's day gift you helped him back the little hand mold. It's still in my office. When he asked me who his Dad was, why didn't he have one, his first word? "Dog" my thoughts are so scattered. Mainly I'm trying to figure out who I am if he's not here." She bit her lip and drew in a breath. The sorrow was there but walled up behind her iron will.

"He's not gone yet, we got time go light that fuckers world on fire." Maclaren sits down on the arm of her chair dark eyes serious and fiery.

Cam's breath shuddered out. "The doctor came in while you were gone. He wants to talk about end of life care."

Tears stung Mac's eyes but she blinks them back "I know you're used to doing it all but you don't wanna make that choice alone. Go see Joe get his take on it. Then decide, you guys are a team have been since that first hospital cafeteria lunch date."

"I shouldn't leave."

"Half an hour tops, I'll call you if he takes a turn." She plays with cam's ratty hair that matches her own.

"I…Okay." She kisses Luca and looks at him for a beat before rushing out.

-/-/-/-

Someone taps his shoulder and he turns to find a wrung out looking Cammie.

"Baby…What're you doing here?" his eye brows rise in shock and a heightened state of fear.

"They're talking end of life care and not doing anything to prolong his life. Without dialysis and his kidneys decomposing in his body. He'll be septic within days. He's really-"

She's still in the sweats he'd let her in and her hair in a messy ponytail. Her eyes are red from crying her pretty face all splotchy. He flashes on the phone message he couldn't understand the day before and talking her into getting up off the floor in the hospital hallway. He strides past her purposefully on a mission. "Joe?"

He waves her off. "Nuh uh Mama, I'm done with his cowardice, time to beat some sense into him."

He strides up grabbing John by the back of this month's brightly colored shirt. He throws him face first into the cinderblock wall. "Guess who's done playing nice company bitch boy?" he growled out twisted John's bad arm behind his back to add injury to the truth he's about to thrown down on Cena.

"Let me make something crystal clear to you. I have let Cammie handle things because she loved you and honestly believed you'd help. It's obvious you don't have a helpful spirit in the least. The boy you didn't want and the woman you didn't value are now mine."

He leans down and whispers low in his ear. "If you take what's mine? I will kill you. Not in the ring, actually murder you with my bare hands. Is that clear enough for your talentless and selfish ass?"

"I have no clue what the fuck you're doing but you better get the hell off me now." It sends a foreboding shiver down John's spine but he plays it tough.

"Luca is dying. Not next month we're talking days. Time's up pretty boy, man up and choose." Joe adds honestly.

"Joey…" she pleads in a worried tone that reminds him he's at work but he honestly doesn't care.

"I'm good babe." He lets him go. "You stay as far from me as you can get Cena. He warns stonily.

-/-/-/-

Campbell follows Joe into the bathroom where he's changing into his gear.

"You cool to do this babe?" she watches him settle his vest into place and fastens it. She leans on the handicap stall wall arms crossed over her chest and the shirt he'd bought her that said "You couldn't handle me if I came with instructions."

"Yeah, just gotta clear my head." He said glancing at her.

I'll leave you too it. Thank you for doing that though." She goes to walk out.

He grabbed her and turned her to him. "Doing what defending my family? No need to be thankful babe." He kissed her. "Go back to Luke see you when I'm done."

She nods standing on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "Have a good and safe match. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll figure it out." He tries to give her a smile of reassurance. She returns it halfheartedly.

-/-/-

Cam is exiting the bathroom moving to leave when she sees John's Dad. Her earlier thoughts of exposing Luca to John's family had been in the abstract until now. She may as well take any shot she's got even a dark and blind one.

"Here goes." She takes a deep breath. "Mister Cena, I'd like to speak to you. Has John told you of his son?" she asked straight out taking the bull by the horns.

"Campbell, uh..." The man was clearly confused.

"Yes, that's my name John and I were briefly connected and well, I kept my son."

"Son? Wait, you're telling me that you have a child. With my son?" He clarified.

"This is the first I've heard of all of this. Do you mind if we go somewhere more private?" John Sr was clearly dumbfounded and confused.

"Not at all, He didn't tell you TMZ exposed him a few weeks ago." She said surprised.

"No my dear I'm sorry. He said nothing."

"Luca is ten; he has End staged kidney disease." She spits out her last statement like it burned her tongue.

"I..." There was nothing he could say. It was all too much. This woman, seemingly kind, just rushed him with information that he had yet to process and now the boy has a terminal illness.

"Are you sure he's my son's son?" he asked speculatively.

"Yes, sir. John's known about him for some time. I... I know this is a lot to hear right now and last minute, but... my son has days left to live and John was his only hope. Only now, he can't see past all of this to help me. I never asked for a dime from him. He never needed to be involved. I can't fix him. I gave this to him and I have no one left to turn to. But you... it's a shot in the dark but..."

"Campbell, I'm so sorry to hear of your son but..."

"But I sound crazy and you don't believe me." She sighed.

"Hold on..." she goes to bathroom shoving the door open. "Joey I need your phone." He hands it to her without question.

She unlocks Joe's phone and flips through to a picture of Luca. "Who does that look like to you?" she hands the man the phone.

"Jesus." Senior saw a spitting image of his son looking back at him. "I can't believe he never told us."

Cam said plainly. "We all got skeletons John's is my baby."

"Campbell, I... this is a lot to take in. I..." The older Cena sputters awkwardly.

"Believe me I know. And I didn't mean to bum rush you with all of this but, I'm just down to my final hour."

"My dear, how can I possibly help?" He asked before she can respond she can feel him in the hallway off the backstage concourse.

"Dad I found your pass...Campbell?"

"John." His name felt cold coming from her. She gives a tight nod.

"Don't tell me after Joe imprinted your mug into the wall you're still surprised to see me?" She quipped giving him a dark glare.

"What the hell do you want me to do Campbell? This is my life too."

"You are one selfish SOB you know that." She tries to walk away.

"You fucking told him about my son?" That stops her and has her whipping around.

"MY son!" Campbell was fired up now.

"That's really fucking rich coming from you, if I thought for one second you meant it I'd let you lay claim to him but here's the thing, about being a parent John. Sometimes you're just the messenger the vessel and when god gives you something special it's never truly yours to keep and it's not yours throw away either. He was never mine to keep I get that but I'll be damned if I let you toss him aside. "She advances on him.

"Do something! I want you choose him for once that's what I want. The man I loved would have done so in heart beat but I don't see on shred of him in front of me now." She gets in his face. There are tears tracking down her face but she doesn't realize it. The heat of her anger has numbed her.

She's screaming at him now. "Joe may physically kill you, but as god as my witness John I will bring everything you love down on you in flames. I'll drag your sorry ass name through every mother fucking mud hole I can find until you're so ruined no company will touch you! You'll be lucky to mop up piss in the Indies when I'm fucking done. I promise I'll do it and I'll take everything you've earned while I'm at it. I swear your worst mistake will be making me write the name I gave him in stone." She warns coldly. She's dead serious he knows that.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me if he was this sick? Why didn't you tell me when he was five? Why wait until you have no more options? Do you know how stupid and irresponsible that? I could have gotten him better treatment! What if I do this and he dies anyway? Then I have nothing I love, not my job, my woman or my kid and he is my kid! I do love him! Do you know how hard it was to walk away?"

"Don't say that!" She slaps him so hard he thinks she's dislocated his lower jaw.

"It will work it has too his kidneys are literally disappearing all the money in the world won't buy his health! "She retorts as if she can force Luca to live with her will power alone.

"You have no idea the guilt I've felt all these years as I watch him get worse and worse. This is my fault. I gave this to him and you're the one thing that can save him and yet all you care about is this!" Her hands gestured wildly to the people and equipment around her. "You've let all this go to your head. You're so big that you can hide behind money and things you said you always wanted. But what about what I wanted. I wanted a family, a life with someone I loved. I had Luca and now that's going to be ripped from me all because you refuse to give in."

She shakes her head. "You're success well babe, I hate to break it to you but it'll be a cold empty comfort if we plant Luca in the ground. They told me to take him home to die and decide what to write on his gravestone." She stares at her feet and bites her lip fight off another wave of grief.

She looks him dead in the eye. "Let me tell you what'll say since you'll skip the funeral. "Be at peace my wild frontier." she shoves him, "Its official John I hate you!"

"I'm going to take you down if you kill him. You have my word." Cam yelled as Trin pulled her off of John.

"Joe asked that I make sure you had made it to the car okay. Looks like that was a no."

Cam struggled against Trinity. "Calm down girl. Chill."

Trinity started pulling Cam away back into the arena. Nikki hung back to see about John.

"You okay?" Nikki asked. Before John could answer, Senior stepped forward.

"Nicole, dear, could you give John and I a moment please?"

Nikki nodded and went to follow Trinity who already had Cam inside.

"Yo Tamina! Little help here! Cammie got a lot of fight in her." Trin said as Campbell tried to get around her and back at John.

"What's going on?" Tamina asked calm and clearly as she sat with Cam and Trin.

"He's going to let Luca die." She said tiredly on the verge of tears for the zillionth time that day.

Tamina and Trinity glanced at one another and both sighed loudly. They had no words for comfort and each could feel their own anger bubble up towards their co worker

"Have Jon get Joe outta here after the match. I barely got him calmed down enough to work. He will kill him." Cam said concern showing as looked at Trinity.

Nikki entered the room and handed Cam a cup of coffee from catering. "I know it's not my place and I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but if I could do anything to change his mind or make him realize what an idiot he's being I would." She stretched her hand out offering the coffee.

"Nikki..." Trinity's voice warned this probably wasn't the best time. Tamina just shot the Belle twin a glare. Brie was in the back of the room with Nattie watching.

"Thanks, anymore coffee and I'll blast off into space though." Cam said setting the proffered cup aside.

Nikki took her words as an awkward invitation to sit. Cam hadn't told her to get out so it was safe.

"Okay, I'm shaking adrenaline is coming down." Cam said mostly to herself and Tamina took her shaky hand. When she met Joe not only did she can her better half but a family too.

"Look, I...I want to meet him. " Cam just stares at her. "I know this might be the completely wrong time but...I just want you to know that if John changes his mind and goes through with this, I'm looking forward to seeing your little boy. To meeting him. I by no means am trying to step on your toes or take your place. You'll always be his mother."

She bites back her first response and goes in the nicest direction she can manage. "Color me surprised. I don't produce TD but you come off very shallow. You should speak up."

Nikki wasn't sure how to take that but she smirked and nodded anyway. "I'm always the bad twin."

It was then that Nikki noticed Cam's expression harden just as it was starting to relax. When she heard the voice behind she nearly felt Cam leap from the table at the sight of Summer Rae. Trin grabbed Campbell's arm and laughed.

"Easy Compton, we handled it." Trinity smiled at Tamina. Cam sits back down.

"Well we all have our roles. I'll keep that in mind should we need to cast a catty bitch for a movie. Let's see since Luca severely dislikes his father. It's up to Luke who he meets." Cam replies to Nikki previous statement.

"I think Joe's match is on." Tamina nodded to the monitor behind Cam.

"Sierra. Hotel...India...Echo. Lima...Delta... Shield." the driving beat of music flows through the Arena. She looks to the nearest monitor. "He's coming through the crowd at the second level of section G. That camera won't catch him." She said concerned.

"Watch as his girlfriend girl not the producer. It's his first solo Pay per View. Enjoy it." Cam smiled for the first time in over twenty four hours. It was genuine, special.

"He's pissed off. I just hope Randy's ready for the angry Samoan train coming at him." She said noting his expression was dark even for the character he played.

"It'll make for a good match." Nikki added.

She chuckles lightly. "Ha! Yeah, and medical bills, you've never pissed off Joey."

The two men threw out all the stops. From signature moves from Randy like more clotheslines, upper cuts and knee drops to Joe countering with superman punches, and suplexes by the end of the twenty minute match, both were exhausted but the passion held strong in both opponents.

As Randy had Joe to the mat, setting him up for the RKO, Joe was quick to counter, grabbing Randy's foot and twisting his body almost like a crocodile in a barrel roll short spearing Randy to the mat. Joe goes for the cover and one, two three Randy is down for the count.

The crowd's reaction was mixed however tears sat in Joe's eyes as the ref lifted his arm declaring him the winner. As the camera panned to his face as his first singles win at a big event, he mouthed the sweetest words Cam would ever see. "For Luca." She swallows the lump in her throat breathing deep.

Joe goes over to the camera. "You got one more fight in you Big Man we both know it. Show Mom." The tears she was fighting fall.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room the Divas were in with Cam.

"I need a second...I love you Trin but I'm as fine as I'm gonna get." She said as Trinity got up.

She's unaware of Nikki following her. "How do I make him real to John Campbell? Tell me about him? Please?" Nikki asked gently.

"He's stubborn like John but the sweetest boy you'll ever know. He puts everyone else above himself even at ten. He's smart, funny. He just lights up any room he's in."

She laughs. "He loves cars, hates wrestling, but has a crush on Eva."

Nikki couldn't help but giggle. "All red everything gets them every time."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Yeah well try as I might I don't understand the appeal. I still have a hard time wrapping my head around him liking girls. Let's see what else? He likes to play chess and he wants a tribal tatt like Joe's. He reads at a ninth grade level."

"And he's only ten? Wow, that's impressive."

"Spend enough time in hospitals and clinics you pick up stuff your average ten year old wouldn't. Look Nikki, I'm sure you mean well but it looks like John is going to choose himself no matter how much I yell, Joe threatens, or you plead. So I'm gonna go find my guy and we're going to take our boy home." She said in perfect honestly and walked away.

"I'm sorry Campbell I wish you luck."

She turns back. "Thank you, I'm sorry if my intrusion ruined things for you with John."

"No, you just showed me who he truly was is all. I hold no grudge."

-/-/-/-

Cam finds Joe talking to Hunter near the gorilla. "Baby you're still here." She wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him.

"I'm really sweaty and gross. "He explains.

"Don't care hug me anyway." She mutters into the skin of his bare chest he'd just removed the vest.

She looks over at Hunter. "I caused a scene fire me if you want I don't care I had to pull out every gun in my arsenal." She shrugs tired defeat in her eyes.

"Babe…" Joe said wary.

"I'm done fighting him. Let's take Luke home. He should die at home in his own bed surrounded by all the things and people he loves." She said staring at the center of his chest.

"Hey... Look at me." Joe tilts her face up. "Are you okay?"

"No, I doubt I ever will be again but I don't have a choice." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Nice match by the way." She takes his hand pulls him to the locker room.

"Cam…" Hunter calls out as they walk off. "I'll fire him before I'd ever fire you. I get it. Steph'll probably want to drop by."

"She's more than welcome. See you when I see you."

Joe showers and changes as they're walking out hand in hand they pass by Nikki headed towards John's bus. "I took a cab so which way is your rental? Good night Nicole." Cam said.

Nikki turned to look at the couple over her shoulder and gave a sad smile. This conversation wasn't one she wanted to have but there were no other choices. She'd have to get through to John one way or another. She felt her heart break for the Cam as she opened the door to the bus and stepped inside.

John would be out shortly. He was the closer of the night. All she had to do was sit and wait. And think.

Eventually, John stepped onto his bus. The day wore thin on him. He was exhausted and his mind had not been into the match. He had an in depth conversation with his father that he didn't need to have right then and there, especially at work and especially when his mind was dangerously distracted for his match. What he did for a living wasn't rocket science but if you missed a cue it could be potentially life threatening if not career ending.

He was surprised to see Nikki sitting on the couch, dressed in her track suit, playing on her phone as she waited for him. "Nicole..." John's shock showed in the tone of his voice.

"Hi." She swallowed, setting her phone down. John took a seat in the chair across from her and sighed. He desperately needed a shower but if she had come here unannounced it was for good reason and since she still was his girl, and they hadn't been on good terms as of late, he would listen.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Look, I'm just going to get straight to the point. I don't know what the hell you are thinking and I sure as hell don't know what sort of selfish bastard you turned into lately but hear me out." Nikki's tone was cold, hurt, and sad. "That poor woman is heartbroken. For reasons I can't even begin to imagine. I feel for her and I have not even met this little boy. But from what little Cam just told me about him, he's a total extraordinary. He deserves someone in his life like his mother. He deserves to live, John. I honestly don't think that her threatening to take everything from you is so farfetched. She''ll do it she had nothing to lose but you know that." She said and John inhaled as if he'd been hit.

"You're a loving, gentle soul, John. Sure you've made mistakes in life, we all have. But I truly can say this will be the biggest mistake you ever make should you choose to remain obstinate and unmoving, and I honestly don't know if I can be with someone like that." He pales.

As much as it pains me to say it, and as much as I can't force your hand, I don't know if I can look at you the same way anymore and see the man I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. It is torture knowing what that woman is going through and being unable to help."

Her eyebrows rise. "And as far as your career goes? You may not have one after tonight, I promise you Hunter and Steph and the entire roster saw or heard about the things said and done tonight." He pales further.

The weight that sat on John's shoulders got heavier. "Nicole, there is a lot tied to this decision. I could lose everything."

"Either way you lose something to gain something. I know how you think but that's just it John, you don't have to lose a damn thing. Look, let's face it, I love you but it seems like every year you're out with some injury of some kind or another. You wouldn't be able to wrestle, but you could still work. There's management, there's behind the scenes. Hell John, you have the new fitness program and the gym and whatever your heart desires. This isn't the end! It's just a new path." She finished taking a deep breath

John ran his hands over his tired face. "I don't want to lose you." He glanced.

"Christ John, if you honestly think that it's your money that keeps me, then what the hell am I even here for?"

"And if my kid hates me because I chose to stand in the background?" He said speaking what he was truly afraid of.

"Then that's the price you pay. One day things might change, but you will have no clue until you take that chance. It's worth the risk isn't it? You let him hate you. He's earned that."

"Earn his trust; You don't automatically get to become Dad John. I'm pretty sure that's Joe, because every time he's told that kid he'll be there? He has! The guy flies home more than anyone on our roster." Nikki said.

John sighed and sat his elbows on his knees. He leaned forward and looked down at his feet. "If I do this, I don't even know where to begin. I'm running out of time."

"Then you know what you have to do."

John nodded. "Yeah. I know exactly what I need to do."

He picks up his phone. Dialing Cam's number from memory. "Of course you've had the same number for ten years." He muttered Cam never changed.

It rings but she doesn't answer. "Campbell call me back, I've made a choice."

AN: I own nothing related to the WWE. I do own my plot and fictional characters. Thanks so much for the reviews follows and faves. Keep 'em coming if you like it!-MM


	6. Chapter 6

Her phone rings and rings. "You choose now to be off the grid Cam? Really?" he snarls into her voicemail.

"They were taking him home John. They're probably checking him out." Nikki says gently.

"Why?" John is genuinely confused.

"So he can die at home John." He pitches his phone across the bus.

He gives the most agonized frustrated scream through his teeth Nikki has ever heard. "He's not going to die."

-/-/-

They rush to LA children's and John finds the nearest nurses station. "Can you tell me where to find Luca Greer?" he said hoping he had the last name right. He didn't even know what his child's surname. Oddly enough that's thing that makes him feel like dirt.

"I can't divulge patient information and visiting hours have long passed sir." The nurse said barely sparing him a glance.

"I'm his father." He tries again. Actually saying the words frees up something inside him. He's not going back now.

"I'm sorry sir. The only family listed is Campbell and Maclaren Greer and Joesph Anoa'I." She stares at him in speculation.

John threw his head back in frustration. Nikki looked between him and the nurse. "Is there any way you can get a message to the family. See if there is anyone there at all?" Nikki asks trying to head off a fight.

Elevator doors open to their right. "He hates the wheel chair if it's alright, I'd like to carry him. I know it's hospital policy but I carry around people two times my size I'm not going to mishandle or drop my child." John hears a deep voice say. He turns to find Joe carrying an even more fragile and pale boy then he remembered. Luca was both pasty and jaundiced its was extremely frightening.

Cam is walking behind them taking directions from a doctor and carrying huge bag of medication.

"Campbell I'll do it!" she whips around going deathly pale. "One of you best catch her." Joe said without looking back at Mac or the doctor.

"This isn't a game Cena. This last hour fucking hero bullshit. It stops here. If you do this you do it. No fanfare no profiting off his misfortune or Cammie's is that clear?" Joe lays down the law and hitches Luca higher in his arms never taking his eyes off John.

"What changed?" Cam asked voice shaking.

"My mind, my heart, me. Take your pick Cam it doesn't really matter, I will do it. That's all you need." John said honestly.

"It'll matter to him." She nods to Luca.

"And I will explain it to him. Later recheck him in and let's get the damn ball rolling." He replied slowly and deliberately growing frustrated.

"Do not use that tone with her in front of me. You know the one? The you're below me and so stupid I can't stand it tone? That one? Don't fucking use it." Joe threatens.

"You F-bomed you owe mom a fiver." Luca said sleepily on his shoulder.

"I know Bub, I'm sorry." Joe said glancing to Luca.

Luca looks over at John big blue eyes speculating. "Hey doc?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"Do you hallucinate before you die? Because he's the very last person I ever expected to show." John looks shocked. He feels like he's been slapped. "I'm ten and I'm not stupid despite what your tone implies about my mother's intelligence. I know all about you. You ask enough why don't have a Dad people answer you eventually." The last statement cuts John deep but he refuses to show it.

He looked up at Joe. "Check me in or out I don't care. I just wanna lay down and sleep and watch my DVR."

Joe looks over at Cam. "Back in?"

"Yeah."

-=/=/=

"You got this Mama?" Joe asks Campbell before taking Luca back up to his room.

"Yeah.

"Kiss Mom goodnight Luke." She kisses them both on the cheeks. "Just holler at me if you wanna kill him okay?" he whispers in her ear.

"Will do. Night Bubba. Love you." She ruffles Luke's hair.

"Night Mom. Love you."

"Can we talk?" Cam asked as she ran a hand over her very exhausted face.

"Sure."

"No, you can't have a cupcake Luke it's after midnight." Joe said as the elevator doors closed.

Cam realizes she's still carry Luke's favorite Duck Dynasty body pillow. "Hey Mac? Take Luca his pillow for me and tell Joe let him have the cupcake if he'll eat let him."

"He's stopped eating. I'd let him have a banana split for breakfast if he'd eat. What would you like to talk about John?" She collapses into a chair.

"This whole situation. I...I'm sorry I took so long. Just tell me what I need to do. What's the first step?" Nikki took his hand by his side and gave a small smile to Cam.

"Uh a blood test to cross match you with him. It should be fine; he has your blood type not mine. 24 hour UA's to check your kidney function, X-rays of your chest to make sure you aren't prone to pulmonary embolisms. CT and ultra sound to make sure your kidneys are healthy and viable for use and it will fix inside Luca. Mental health eval. Jesus there's a lot. We'll have to transfer hospitals tonight. We have a week tops John."

"We'll make it. We just- we have too." Nicole said.

"Tests aren't the problem." She runs her hands through her hair tugging slightly.

"He's on the list for a donor but because John is a living donor, it makes the surgery damn near elective. Surgeons and slots are first come first serve. They do them on Mondays. Tomorrow is full that sets us at next week."

"Then let's do this. When the doctor gets in we tell him to get started in whatever we have to do." John's eagerness was coming through.

"John I'm afraid he won't make it a week. A week was the doctor giving me hope. He has zero kidney function. His veins collapse and his blood pressure bottoms out at every dialysis treatment. He cries… now. He never cries. I'm scared." She said voice going reedy as she fights off tears.

"It's going to be okay." John cautiously reached out to wrap his arms around his child's mother. "We're going to do this and he's going to be okay

"You used that same tone to convince me to get in the water in Australia. I don't care what you say, it was a shark." Her reply is muffled in his shirt as she hugs him back for a moment.

"Dolphin." He defends, in a long running inside joke.

She laughs. "Listen I'm sorry for the things I said, I was still am, angry and scared and grabbing at straws just to fix him."

"You were right, don't apologize. I don't know when I stopped being the person you knew but I am going to do everything in my power for him. I'd like to know him."

"That's not my call it's Luca's. He decides who the men in his life are it's got nothing to do with me." She stands again.

"Any suggestions?"

"He has your stubborn streak, I suggest perseverance and patience."

-/-/-/-

"How's the cupcake Big Man?" Joe sits Indian style on the end of the boy's bed.

"Awesome want a bite?" He answers taking a big bite.

"What kind is it?"

"Chocolate Marshmallow."

"Is that a thing?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Here try." He offers. "Mom's milk chocolate and peanut butter is in there too but if you value breathing I wouldn't." He shakes his head smiling.

"She is serious about her peanut butter consumption." He pinches off a bite. "Oh my god it's so sweet my teeth actually hurt Luca you're supposed to watch your sugar." Joe grimaces as he finishes chewing.

"I know kidney disease yada, yada, and diabetes risk…blah blah." Luca grumbles.

"I'm not lecturing I'm only saying this is a midnight treat not a regularity capische." Joe says and Luca agrees with a nod.

"So, mom convinced him to help?" Luca asks giving a curious glance at Joe trying to imply he doesn't care.

"How do you feel about it?" Joe cocks his head toward Luca in question.

Luca shrugged. "I don't wanna die but I don't really want his help either. It's confusing. I mean, when I was a kid I wanted him to be my Dad. Everyone wants a dad, but now, like I've out grown the need? I- I know you're not my Dad but you're as close as I've got, I'm happy with just me you and Mom and occasionally Mac because she's cool."

"All valid points and that's a very grown up assessment of your situation. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. I'd like to make this thing with you and your Mom permanent. I'd like to ask your Mom to marry me. With your permission of course." Joe asks a little nervous, he'd earned his way into Luca's circle of trust he's not sure how far it stretches,

"Are you asking me because you think I'm dying?" Luca asked looking down at the blankets covering him.

Joe tilts his chin up forcing eye contact. "Nope I'm not. I'm asking because you're the man in her life."

"It's okay with me on one condition."

"Name it."

"When I die take care of her, make sure she has friends and she goes on okay?" he asks tears in his big blue eyes.

Joe gathers him into a hug. "You're not dying, not for a long time and not before me or Mom okay?"

"We don't know that for sure and I'm alright with going the pain would be over but it means leaving her behind and it worries me so promise?" He hugs Luca closer.

"I promise Luca."

Luca asks when they separate. "So how you gonna ask? Monster truck rally might be fun."

"That's your idea of bliss not Mom's."

-/-/-/-

"Yours and Luca's surgical teams will be different than Luca's regular physician. He's just a pediatric nephrologist not a surgeon so he's transferring us to Cedar Sinai in an hour.

"Okay that's fine whatever needs to be done. "John agreed easily.

"John I'm saying this as gently as I can as someone who loved you and as someone in production. You need to put out a statement that you'll be leaving the public eye for three months. As far wrestling goes…" She doesn't say it but they both know it.

"It's over I know Cam." He answered sighing.

"I'm not trying to rub salt in any wounds but you care about the company and your fans. You need to let Vince and others know you're done." She said gently but can tell he's not ready to share it with anyone.

-/-/-/-

Early the next morning John is at Cedars- Sinai for the test required before transplantation, through the blood test, UA, and CT scan he flat out ignores his ringing phone until Vince blows up Nicole's phone.

He walks out into the hall away from where Nikki sits opposite the CT scan in a lead apron. "Listen Vince, I have to save my son's life I don't really have time for press."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Vince sounds flabbergasted,

"I have a son with Campbell Greer. She works in your movie productions branch." He said plainly.

"I know who she is John."

"Then you know Luca." He hedges.

"I was never aware he was your son."

"He is. I've known for some time and now I need to do something far more important than winning at WrestleMania, being in the Hall of Fame, hell even breathing air. I need to be there for my boy while I still can."

""What're you doing John?"

"Last night was my last match Vince. As much as it pains me to walk away, this is far more important. I will give him what he needs and I can't compete anymore. If you have legal issues with it take it up with my legal team. But as a man I've known to care for as a father and not only my boss, understand that this is what I have to do. When I'm recovered and Luca is going to pull through, we can talk about what you want to do with me. Until then, do what you want and paint the picture how you must, but this is my life now."

There's dead silence.

"I'm giving him my kidney if you want me to spell it out for you. One kidney means no heavy physical contact ever again."

"Well get a statement out. We'll say whatever you want."

"I'm doing the only thing I can to give my boy more time. Nothing else really matters." He answers shortly growing tired of rehashing everything.

"Stephanie and I will talk to Cam about how much information she wants released in the statement. People are going to ask questions and demand answers." Vince said all business.

John pauses a second. He clears his throat of the lump forming. "Until we are sure my son, who I barely know isn't going to die? My life is my business not yours, not the fans, no one's but mine. "John replied he doesn't care about anything but the task at hand now.

"Alright then. We feign injury and recovery. You give us the green light for anything further."

"Nope. I went off the grid for a reason. This is private Vince." Jon said not giving a single solitary inch.

"Okay. Take care of yourself John." Vince said knowing he was beat.

"Thank you. It's been a pleasure working with you, if I didn't there'd be no Luca."

"You okay?" Nikki asked when he returned.

"Yes though it's ironic the mental evaluation is next."

-/-/-

Stephanie knocks on the hospital room door. She's half here to see her friend and half on business. Cam's sister answers the door.

Stephanie steps in to find Joe sleeping on a cot in the floor next to Luca's hospital bed. "He was too big for the sorry ass bed chair so he gave it to me." Maclaren says as she gently shakes Cam who's sleeping on the edge of Luca's hospital bed.

Cam jerks awake. "Boss lady's here Sis."

"Vince send you to fire or sue more for disabling his favorite money maker? We're girls Steph just be real." She sat up and scrubbed a hand down her face.

"I've always known to whom Luca belonged. The first two years after the Marine? Your eyes followed him around every room. Luke got sick? I saw this coming. It's okay Campbell. I'm here as your friend and to see if you'd allow Diva's to film his transplant to shed light on Alport's disease?" Cam stands stretches and pulls her hair up.

"Part of the reason I let John keep Luca a secret was to protect him from needless exploitation. So you'll forgive me if I don't want Luca turning out like one of the Hogan kids. You have John under contract. Film him, not Luca." She walks over kneeling down to wake Joe. "Joe wakes up baby."

Joe groans sitting up. "Mornin' Hun, he ok?"

"Fine, Steph's here to convince me to allow Luca to be filmed for Diva's."

"No." He said as if it brooked no argument. "A sick child is not a boost for ratings. Freaking McMahon's sharks all of em'." He mutters not caring that Stephanie could fire him.

"I'm not trying to be insensitive. You could give light to the struggle parents with sick kids go through. "Stephanie tries to be neutral

"If I reveal my struggle? John may be worthless to you." Cam said unflinchingly honestly.

"Screw him. One thing every single one of us agrees on Stephanie? No spotlight hits Luca until after the surgery and we're given the green light." Joe glares at her.

"Would the four of you consider a post-surgery interview? Look you're right Cam we're friends and I love you but tonight when John no shows and never returns to the ring? My brand? My life is going to blow up." Stephanie said getting down to brass tacks.

"I'll consider it if John's alright with it and Joe is comfortable with our relationship being public. I'm sorry my choices have affected work, I tried to maintain distance from John-"Cam allows realizing he has a hand in the mess.

"Until you couldn't I know. Dad's always had too much riding on John from the start." Stephanie admits her eyes softening finally as she watches Luca sleep.

"At least someone sees that."

"If he sleeps on the floor next to your baby? He's a keeper. Not even Paul's done that." Stephanie said watching Joe get to his feet.

"I know that he is…"

"Walk me out?"

"I got him…" Joe said walking out stiffness in his limbs and cracking his neck. He watches Cammie's butt as she leaves then goes over to Luca's breakfast tray that had just arrived. "Big Man! Wake up! Breakfast is here. It even looks decent Bubba." He leans over the bed rail to peer down at a blearily sleep crusty eyed Luca.

"You're lying… hospital food is secretly trying to make you sick you so you stay longer."

"Now you're just being cynical I'm going to eat your blueberry muffin." He picks up egg with the fork preparing feed Luke just to get a few bites down him.

A nurse walked in. "Mr. Greer."

"Uh he's mine basically but no Joe Anoa'I." He introduces himself.

"We're ready for Luca's hemodialysis treatment."

"Do I have to?" Luca whines cuddling deeper into the bed.

"Buddy one more two more tops." Maclaren said coming over and petting down his bed head.

Until she had spoken Joe had forgotten Mac was present. ""My line keeps getting clogged and they keep redoing them it hurts! I don't know these people or the doctors." He said quickly falling into hysterics.

"Ok Luca, just stop and look at me for a second. I'll go with you and sit with you ok? If you're line's clogged I'll get one too." Joe offers the best deal he's got.

"Oh Campbell will love that got a freaking central line in your neck!" Mac said sarcastically.

"Hush Maclaren, Deal?"

"Deal." Luca agrees.

-/-/-/-

Nikki is sitting outside waiting for John to finish up the mental evaluation when Joe walks by in pajama pants a Georgia Tech hoodie and flip flops carrying Luca on his shoulders,

When John comes out she spills the beans. "Joe was taking Luca some place they went down and turned left."

Curiosity got the better of him and he followed in the direction she pointed. Nikki wasn't far behind the quietly brooding man. Luca was sitting in Joe's lap they both wore masks as the boy held up his shirt to reveal a port-a- cath with two tubes leading out of it.

The nurse uses a syringe to make sure blood exits both tubes. "Success Big Man! No redo! You wanna flush it?"" Joe says and the grin behind the mask carries into his eyes as he high five's Luca.

"Nah, she can do it. I wanna eat." He replies turning to look for the snack cart.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Nikki asked

"That someone else has lived my life." He replies lowly.

"That I made a mistake and now I don't get a redo, I get this." He gestured to Joe and Luca. "It's like a punishment for making a bad decision." He sniffs back the tears clouding his eyes.

"It's not. You do get a redo. You made the right choice in choosing what was right in saving his life. That's your do over. It's a second chance and a better hand in the deal. You may not be starting from the beginning with late night feedings and diaper changes but you're starting from a new life. This transplant gives you both a new life. It's not punishment either just more people to love him." Nikki advises.

"Yeah I hope you're right. Luca thinks I didn't love him. I saw it in his eyes last night. I know all about you... and I know nothing of him." He retorts watching Luca lounge back on Joe's chest and watching something on a tablet while picking at a box of dried cereal.

He'd read the treatment took three hours. He hoped it was the last time a machine held his boy hostage.

"That can change go say hi and don't insult his mother…" She ran a hand down his arm in comfort.

"I can't I have to finish the UA testing do the ultrasound….later when he's in the clear."

-/-/-

They all four set in the empty doctor's office that smells like books and antiseptic. Cam's knee bounces as she bites her thumb nail. Joe reaches over and moves her hand as John stills her knee. "Stop we know I'm a match."

"You should be but there's no guarantee John. I can't breathe,,," She gets up to pace.

"Baby sit down." Joe commands gently but she keeps moving. "Before you have a panic attack. Please?" he adds. With a grumble, she sits. As soon as she does, she nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of the doctor coming through the door.

"Miss Greer…I'm Doctor Ellison I'll be performing Luca's half of the transplant. Doctor Burrick will handle the live harvesting of Mr. Cena's kidney."

"Wait clarify something we're a match?" John asked his heart nearly stopping.

"The only better match would be a sibling but this is damn close to perfect. You lucked out." Dr. Ellison answers.

"Good. When do we do it? I know spots are first come first serve but we'll pay to reserve the OR and surgeons time if need be. They told my…" John's not sure how to refer to Cam in this instance. "Miss Greer that our son had a week tops forgive me if I'd like to better his chances by doing this fast. "John said trying to be reasonable yet firm.

"We could push it up to tomorrow. You both will need to stop eating at midnight. How's 7:15 AM. Transplant coordination needs the night to prepare."

Cam was floored that John's simple request was heeded. She sat there with her mouth agape, eyes wide as everyone else stood to shake the doctor's hands. "How did you do that?" She asked once the man was gone.

"I think he was afraid I'd sue or something." He answered smirking.

"This is really happening... My baby's gonna be okay." She said in wonderment. She's a little afraid she's dreaming.

"Yeah... You can breathe Cammie." Joe kisses her forehead.

"Then why do I feel like throwing up."

"It's gonna be alright baby." Joe rubbed her back.

"You do that when you're stressed Cam you remember the week we did the gas station explosion on the Marine? "John asked getting to his feet.

"God how could I forget. "Chill baby I do my own stunts." You owe me one Nikki otherwise handsome franchise boy would have no face." She gives them a smug smile.

"That's totally unfair and a half-truth I only singed my eyebrows one tiny bit. "He justifies.

"Really John?" Nikki rolled her eyes.

An honest to God laugh bubbles up out of Cam. " A tiny bit my ass I sat in makeup with you while they drew them on for RAW."

Joe laughed. "You never knew when to just let Cammie win did you John?"

No." John shook his head causing everyone to laugh in a lighter moment.

"You let me win Joey?" her eye brows wing up as they exit the office.

"No baby, No I don't because you're always right." He back peddles fast.

"And you're full of shit but I love you anyway." She grins up at her and kisses her quickly before the smile can fade.

-/-/-/-

John waits until Luca is alone before coming in. Cam and Joe were both busy in the lobby on their phones trying to square away everyone's work week.

He steps into the room and leans on the bed frame he pulls out Luca's ear bud and speaks before he can. "Look I know I have no right to assert any opinion here but I'm going to anyway because you are my kid and I do love you I'm going to do it anyway. I know you don't want my help and I understand why, but we are doing this and I am helping you because as smart as I know you are? You're still a child and I will not let you die because you inherited my stubbornness. Yup, before you say anything I knew you were gonna make a stink about not wanting my help."

"How'd you know?" Luca said befuddled.

"You're your Mama's son too. You should eat they're not going to give you breakfast Luca." he knocks on the bedside table. "Goodnight Luca." And he leaves.

-/-/-

The internet and Raw's show was abuzz with the absence of John. He ignored it all by turning off his phone and the TV in his hotel room.

He tries to sleep but tires of tossing and turning and fears waking Nicole up.

At 4:30 he flips through infomercials and stops himself before drinking a cup of coffee he turns on his phone to leave his Dad a message when it buzzes to life in his hand displaying "Stephanie McMahon"

"Hello." He mutters tightly.

"John I hate to do this to you now, but it was leaked all of it Luca, his illness the transplant all of it. I'm sorry but you'll need to do a press release at the very least."

"Damn it. Okay can you conference in Campbell?"

"Yeah."

He waits a beat.

"Hey Steph," He hears her tired but alert voice.

"Hey girl cat's outta the bag, the whole cat." Stephanie confesses.

"Mother of fuck." She curses creatively and John finds himself fighting a smirk.

"We need to make a statement Cam." He tells her.

"I knew this was coming…. No Joe I'm fine just looking out the window. John I can see at least four photographers and TMZ and E have satellite trucks outside. Yay us." She says the last bit of sentence drips with sarcasm.

"What do you want to say?" he asked

"It has to come from you John. You can choose what to say, just protect Luca. I don't want him in the limelight unless it's unavoidable."

"I acknowledge having a son from a previous relationship. He is in fact gravely ill and in need of life saving treatment. As such we're doing everything we can to save our son. I will be stepping away from the WWE indefinitely as a result. We ask that you respect our privacy in this scary and stressful time. Positive thoughts and prayers for Luca would be greatly appreciated John Cena."

"Got it. Thanks guys."

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Get those photographers off hospital grounds, find the leak and have them fired." Cam asked in a basic command.

"That's being handled now. I'll be praying for your family."

"Thank you."Cam and John say in unison.

-/-/=

When 6 A. M. Surgery prep starts and a nurse comes into start Luca's IV and the boy balks. "No! I'm not doing that!"

"Luke they haven't even started yet baby." She tries as he backs away from the nurse and her kit.

"They'll miss they always miss." He wails fear evident on his face.

Joe picks him up and lies in the bed, laying the boy in his lap. "I know you hate it bub, I'm sorry but we have too so I'm going to hold you and we'll do it together." Joe said taking charge.

"Mama please…"He begs and tears well in her eyes "You have to Luke it's the only way to sedate you for surgery.

"But I don't wanna." He sobs.

"I know, I'm sorry baby." She apologizes tears falling.

"You get one shot and then you go find the person that's best at this." Joe orders the nurse while preparing to hold Luca down and still.

After watching them try and fail to hit Luca's veins all while he's screaming and crying begging them to stop. Campbell gets enough and goes outside the room she can't watch anymore.

As she moves out into the hall Nikki comes barreling out of the room across from them. "What're they doing to him? It needs to be stopped."

"They're putting in his IV Luke is small and sick his veins roll and collapse. He's a hard stick. I made the mistake of letting them remove his med PIC line when I thought we were leaving to go home." She explained to a concerned looking Nikki.

They can hear Joe lowly trying to soothe him. "And that was attempt number five wave gotten as high as nine before." Cam knocks her head back on the wall.

"I don't care this is the last time get it or we will do something else is that clear?" they hear Joe shout at someone.

"And Joe just reached his breaking point." She said sounding so worn out Nikki herself becomes tired.

"How often does this happen? The IV thing?" She asked.

"A ton it's like watching some medieval torture. Joe's started doing it because Luca's stronger than he looks when properly motivated. The fact that Joe's screaming at people? Well let's say it's not reassuring. He's so steady and patient… Anyway I just couldn't take it again."

A little while later Joe exits the room. "He wants you. Seven times! Seven that's fucking incompetence I'm going kill someone. Hey Nikki."

-/-/-/-

When John walks out to go to the surgical waiting bay, He looks over to see Cam carrying a shirtless, Superman pajama wearing Luca. Joe pushes his IV stand.

"Hey bud…" John said to Luca.

"Left side John. They took out his hearing aide." Cam said.

"Have you got him? I can-"

"Right now John, he's only mine. He just wants me. I'm not putting him down until they make me." She replies plainly.

=/-/-/=

Cam lays on the gurney with Luca on top of her she rubs back and hums Baby Mine. She almost has him asleep without medication when the nurse comes in to give him the pre surgical sedative. A few minutes later he murmurs half asleep. "Mommy it's nice I like it…" he said sounding stoned out.

"You like what Luca?" Cam smiled down at him.

"Purple licorice clouds…they float…" He answers.

She looks over at Joe trying not to laugh but they fail even Nikki and John on the other side of the curtain laugh.

"Whatever they're giving him I could use some…" Nikki states.

"Do they make purple licorice? I'll buy him some just for providing the levity I needed." John asked.

"I don't know… sounds nasty grape licorice." Joe said with a shudder.

He's snoring softly on her shoulder when a nurse comes back in "Miss Greer we need you to sign the final surgical release papers if you'd follow me, your husband can come too if you'd prefer."

"Be right there." Joe said without missing a beat. "Just lay him down babe. He's out cold."

"Okay." She puts him down then peeks around John's curtain "Could you listen for him? I'll only be a minute." She looks to John fidgeting on his own gurney.

"I got it."

Moments later Nikki gets a call. "Brie wants an update. I can't hear her back here no reception be right back."

John finally has a moment alone with Luca. He gets up and goes over to pull the curtains around them protectively he's not entirely sure there aren't lingering photographers somewhere. As he stands at the end of the bed and looks at Luca it strikes him as unnervingly odd how much the boy looks like him with the thick glasses off and his face lax in sleep.

"Missed a lot didn't I…" he walks over and picks up Luca's hand. "You're supposed to have dirt under your nails… be a typical boy but there's nothing typical about you, I like that you aren't what I expected though makes for a nice surprise." Luca squeezes his hand in his sleep.

He continues. "Everyone thinks that I'm somehow broken because I let Cam keep you for herself and I didn't love you but they're wrong. I loved you from the moment you demanded I tell you how the movie ends" He smiles sadly at the sleeping boy the tears he's held at bay thus far fall.

" I've always been more driven than is healthy…I just didn't know how to do it all love you, the job, and someone else. I didn't ever want you to feel cheated because of my job. I didn't realize until this morning that was all it would ever be, a job. Those accomplishments? They'll fade away but you won't. Not after today, you are the only legacy I will ever need. Being a legend? It'd be nice but legends are forgotten, painted over and remade. Being your Dad is forever, even if I'm crappy at it and you hate me? I'd choose that every time. "He kissed the top of his head running his fingers through the fuzzy over grown buzz cut, "You need a haircut."

He rolls over on his side taking John's hand with him. "Okay, I'll stay just let me switch sides."

"You can let him go. He won't wake." Cam walks through the curtain with tear runny mascara. "You could have done it all. I'd of helped you."

"You heard?" He blushes a little as though he's been caught.

"Enough."

"Yeah well I realized too late I loved and trusted the wrong woman by the time I figured it out? I'd burned the bridge I was standing on with you. He was yours and yours alone and you were long gone." He confides.

"Not entirely, not until Joe." She gives him a soft smile he hadn't known he missed until that moment.

"For the record I did love you, just from a distance." He confesses.

She changes the subject before they tread in waters too deep. "So we start anew. Co-parent as best we can. We're all going to change to start over and do it together. There might be a learning curve but we'll make it work."

"Sounds like a plan, complicated but a plan." He agrees/

"That whole clueless, dumber than a box of rocks thing Nicole does it's a front right? Just the mother in me checking?" she asks but it's with a smile so John answers.

"It's an act. Joe's hating me wanting to kill me?"

"Not an act but he'll work on for me." She snickers.

"I'd hug you but you're wearing an assless gown and I know you, you can't resist a low brow sex joke." Cam said.

"That's not- fuck it, it's totally true." He grins copping to it.

"Watch it dude I owe the kid ten bucks alone this week." Joe said walking in with Nikki trailing him,

"Just ten that's progress babe I'm proud." Cam teases patting Joe's back.

"They're ready for them." Nikki said having passed their nurse on the way back in.

"I'm not." Tears well in Cam's eyes.

"Baby you'll never be ready. None of us are." Joe wraps her in a hug and kisses her temple.

John picks up Luca. "We got this Buddy, just hang tough a bit longer." He hugs him tight and kisses his cheek; he passes him to Joe who's standing closest to him.

"Hey big man, just one more fight remember." He kisses his cheek. "I love you Luke." He clears his throat and hands him to Nikki who seems surprised. "I get a turn?"

"You do." Cam said.

"I can't wait to get to know you. And when you wake up I'll have a surprise for you." She hands him over to Cam with a teary smile.

"Phew… I'm not sure how to do this Luca John. Life with you has been the biggest adventure of mine, my wild frontier. I'm not ready for it to be over. You will pull through that's a command not a request. I love you, I love you, I love you, more than you can ever know. She kissed his cheeks and forehead inhaling his little boy scent. "May God hold you in his hand and never close his fist my baby. "She kissed him a final time and laid him on the gurney.

A nurse in surgical scrubs and walks in. "It's that time. Last hugs and kisses for a while everybody." She grins brightly.

"Don't use words like last in front of us. We're his parent's all of us." John said darkly.

"You need sensitivity training." Joe muttered under his breath.

They all kiss him and he's rolled away into the OR. Cam collapses into Joe's chest sobbing once Luca is out of sight.

"It's okay baby." He whispers into her hair.

"I'm so scared…"

"Me too Cammie."

Joe picks Cammie up and carries her to the door. "Wait! Put me down." He does as asked and she walks over to John. She kisses his cheek. "That guy I loved he's still there, I might not be in love with you but I will always love you for what you gave me. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for doing the right thing." He replied softly not looking into her eyes for fear he'd cry.

"I wasn't I was thanking you for Luca." She smiled at him and left hand in hand with Joe.

They leave Nikki and John to have a moment alone.

-/-/-/-

The three of them set in the waiting room the girls obsessively checking the time. "It's going to take six hours stop girls."

"Bite me Joey!" She snaps tiredly.

"Oh I so would but you jumped that one time! Cammie no likey." He smirks at her and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" she said without heat. "I love you."

He picks up her hand and holds it. "I love you too! Relax we're almost to the finish line." He kisses the back of her hand. She watches him kick back in the chair and try to sleep. She envy's Joe that. He's so Zen always thinking and quietly trusting in the sciences required to save Luca.

She tries to think of anything but what her child is going through she reads the same sentence in her book four times. She texts Maclaren but she's working and unresponsive. She tries her IPod but it's just noise.

She looks too Nikki who seems a bit lost in thought.

Nikki sat across from Joe and Cam while she waited for John Senior and the rest of John's family to come in. She looked at them with inquisitive eyes. She saw the love the two shared and how in sync they were with one another. Luca no doubt was a part of the glue that bound them together. She hoped that by adding Luca into her and John's lives that it would make them stronger. There were many things to work on since Luca had been abruptly added but it was a challenge she was willing to accept. She wasn't about to try replacing Cam, she was ready and willing to be an additional woman in his life.

"Wanna walk around with me? I just need to keep moving stillness I'm not good at it." She asks looking to Nikki as she picks up the pager they'd given them for surgical notifications. She pulls her slouchy yoga shirt down over her jeans as she waited for a reply.

"How'd you in Joe meet?" she asks as they walk off in no direction in particular. "I was casting a romantic comedy meant for a diva. It never really got off the ground but I'm dying to make it a reality really broaden the movie viewer base , anyway we needed someone of Hawaiian descent for a small part, I'd wanted Jason Momoa for it but he was out of our range. Then I saw Joe randomly coming into the offices for something and the light bulb went off…"

"And…" Nikki pushes as they go further down a hall.

"And I didn't care if he was a very hunky talentless pizza delivery guy. I wanted him for the part. It's small but pivotal anyway… Hunter went above my head to keep him in developmental. I still had him read for the part. He was horrid." She laughs softy thinking back.

"Which you'll never tell him." Nikki said smiling. The softer side of Cam was probably rare but very nice.

"No he was so sweet. He saw how passionate I was and kept checking in on the project. Every time he came back he'd flirt a little more, ask me out… finally I just caved. I told him my kid's sick, I have a lot on my plate…" She shook her head as they turned by the vending machines.

"I've never worked this hard for a woman's attention before…You can't scare me off… anyway he was totally undeniable. Our first date amongst many others was in the hospital cafeteria. One of the Pink Ladies has demanded we send her a wedding invitation."

"Is marriage in the plans?"

"It's not out of the question for me no, I try not to plan to far ahead because of Luca and everything is so precarious but it's like he showed up one day and never left we're about as inseparable as his job allows."

"He's about get a push or so I hear."

"I know I'm proud him, I used to hate wrestling because of well because of John and that sounds tacky but it's true." She said as the turn to back the way they came.

"Wait you hate wrestling but work for the biggest company in the world for it?" Nikki laughed a little at the irony.

"I make movies." She defends.

"I see why John liked you; if you weren't so in love with Joe it'd bother me."

"John and I are similar in a lot of ways. It's what drew us together and tore us a part. I don't know for him I was a fling for me it was different. I was guarded with Joe poor guy." She goes down some stairs that go into the lobby. "God if I never see a hospital again, I'd die happy. I hate this place…" Cam mutters as they turn back into the waiting room which is completely full of WWE employee's she'd worked with recently and in the past.

Joe's family is all grouped to one side and they're playing cards. John's family flanks a long wall. Adam Copeland is holding his baby girl and talking to Trish Status. Maria Kanellis tackle hugs her from behind. "Hey Bitch missed ya!"

She smiles at Maria totally mystified. "Who did all this I don't-"

Trinity came to her side. "John and Joe. We're all here for Luca." Campbell automatic feels her eyes well and a lump forms in her throat.

"Don't cry girl… don't…I'll start!" Trinity complained.

"You don't understand Trin I was a foster kid. I've never been able to give Luke a whole family."

"Is that's John's niece playing with Joe's hair…" Nikki leaned over and whispered to them. "What? I've only met her once." She defends.

"I love that he's playing poker like there's not a small child brushing his hair with a Dora hairbrush." Cam said rolling her eyes.

Nattie and TJ walk in with Eva and Johnathan.

Nattie pulls her into a bone crushing hug, "How ya been holding up?"

"I've only broken down what seven times? So not bad all things considered."

"Eva, Luca has his first crush on you…I was wondering if maybe you'd meet him once he's in the clear?" Nikki asked. "I mean if that's ok with you Cam?" She amends.

"Well technically I think I was first he asked me to marry him when he was three I let him down gently. Yeah it's fine."

Oh my gosh yes!" The 'all red everything' diva grinned.

The phone rang next to Joe and Nikki and Cam's beepers went off. They all three jumped. Brie was up and at Nikki's side in two seconds flat as were John's parents, and Mac having finally made it back from the fashion institute barrels the crowd to be at her sister's side. "I can't…" Cam shakes her head.

"Me either…" Nikki said.

Joe answered. "Joe Anoa'I yes I am." He rolled his eyes. "If my girl put me on the list…just tell me if Luca is okay. Okay thank you."

"The kidney's been harvested and is been prepped for Luca. We have got to get married if only to stop confusing people." He mutters.

"I don't think John will follow that way of thinking." Nikki said quietly.

"Eh don't underestimate him." Cam said.

-/-/-/-

People come and go from the waiting area in the end all that's left is Joe, Cam, Maclaren, and Nikki waiting out the home stretch. John was sleeping of the anesthesia in recovery as they wait for word on Luca.

"You can go be with John you know?" Cam said.

Nikki shook her head. "He asked that I wait and bring him word of Luca. John's parents are with him."

I appreciate you being here."

"No problem family right? So do you still have a crush on Jason Momoa?"

"A little one. I don't date white men typically John was kinda first and last." Cam admits.

"I heard that!" Joe said without removing his beats headphones or looking away from the Netflix he's watching on his tablet.

"I said it was a little one."

"He's hot though…" Nikki agreed.

-/-/-/-

When a surgeon in bloody scrubs comes over looking haggard Cam's heart lurches and can't find words so she smacks Joe's shoulder. "Ow woman! What?" He looks up. "Oh."

"Please have good news." Nikki said.

"Fucking say something now!" Maclaren sniped.

"Which one of you is the mother of Luca Greer?"

Cam gets to her feet if its bad news she'll take the news standing like a fighter takes a hit. "I am."

"Luca lost a good deal of blood but thanks to Mr. Cena's family donating we could replenish without using a cross match from a bank. The kidney was a snug fit but functional. He was producing urine within five minutes of transplant. Barring rejection he's doing beautifully." The Doctor said.

Cam's knees buckle and Joe catches her. She laughs a little crazily. "He hasn't peed in three years."

Maclaren comes over and wraps Campbell in a hug. As they cry together. "I told you we'd do it, I told you we'd get through it." Mac says. Joe kisses the top of Cam's head smiled.

"When you're on dialysis you don't pee." He explains to Nikki who looks blown away.

"You know what I keep thinking of? We he first went into failure and they thought it was an infection, the party we told him we'd have if he just went potty begging him to pee."

"Think he'll make us deliver on the promise?" Mac said.

"Probably. When can I see him?" Cam asked.

"Now. Only two at a time."

"Mac you and Cammie go I need to tell my half of the family." Joe said.

"I'm going to let John know." Nikki smiled and hugged Cam.

-/-/-/-

"Hey Baby how ya feel?" Nikki said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like an 18 wheeler hit me." John grumbled.

"I have something to show you! It'll make you feel better." Nikki pulled out her phone and found the pictures Cam sent her.

John looked confused. "A bag of pee?"

"Important pee. Luca's pee it worked babe." Nikki explained grinning widely.

The weight he'd been carrying around for the better part of a month has lifted. He has no idea how Campbell had carried it alone for five years.

"I want to see him!" he demands and begins getting up.

"John you're not supposed- to shit! Let me get a wheelchair!" She hurries to his side to catch him.

"I'm going Nicole with or without you!" He said concretely like He's not standing there in a backless hospital gown and surgical hose.

"Just let me get help you fucking stubborn man!" She tries to hit the light for help but he's on the move.

"If you get help they won't let me, and I'm going to see him so help me walk or find a damn wheelchair but I'm going!"

=/=/=/=

There's a knock at the door. "Dollars to donuts that's Joey." Mac opens the door "John!"

"I've got it Mackie," Cam comes to the door. "John how are you standing?" She reaches out to steady him.

"Will power. I need a chair… I just want to sit and look at him."

Cam guides him to the chair by Lucas bed. Nikki watches them with a critical eye. "Only two people can be with Luca and I am not leaving him. So I need you to trust that John's safe with me." She nods and leaves with Maclaren. "I'll call my sister."

They sit in silence a bit. "Why's his face all bruised and puffy?" John asked. Reaching out to touch the light purple bruise feathering Luca's cheek,

"Lying on his belly for too long. You look about the same. He said his face didn't hurt though but other things do obviously."

"He still want purple licorice?"

"He asked for an Orange Crush, and pretzels, and Joey he wants to compare scars. They gave him meds and he dropped off."

"Kinda stings he asked for Joe…" John admits looking at Campbell.

"And it probably always will.. But for the first six months of our relationship he threw every deterrent he had at Joe and he just kept coming back. If we want to build a family for him it's going to take time and trust and hell of a lot of patience. If you truly love him? And I know you do. Who else he loves won't matter to you. He's going to make it hell on you John because he's just like you in so many goddamned ways it scares me. I know you John, you don't like an easy battle and you don't give up ever. "She said in the totally honest way John had fallen in love with once.

"So what do we do now?" He asks.

"We take a step in the direction we want to go. You'll both be stuck here for a week or two post Op. he loves model cars but can't see to build them. You can. Just offer to help him and talk cars. It's an in." She provides.

"Cars and women I can do that!"

"No women, just cars." `She corrects.

AN: I own nothing but the fictional characters I created, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please review! Thanks for the support thus far!-Meg


	7. Chapter 7

"They're everywhere Joey? And I mean everywhere…long lenses the whole nine. "She muttered shooting a dirty look at the clusters of cameras loitering about.

"I know they're parked outside your house too. Got mobbed when I went back for the clothes Luke wanted."

"How're we going to get him out of here?" she backs away from the window and clutches the phone to her ear. "Hang up Joe don't drive and talk."

"Blue tooth's in. We'll figure it out."

"I'm going to see if John has a plan. He's used to this." She turns back from the hallway and walks back into Luca's room.

Sounds good...move fucker! Stupid people. Douchebag hit his breaks to take my picture, turning into the lot now! Be up in a second."

"John, how are we supposed get him out?" Cam asked balancing to sit on the footboard.

He glanced up at her from the chair that had been her bed for the better part of a "Good diversion's half the battle Cam." He answers as she gracefully keeps her balance on the tiny space.

"Are you part bird?" John teases.

"Ex cheerleader." John looks at her in surprise how'd he not know that.

Luca had been transferred back to children's post-surgery to recover John had been released days earlier and they wait for Luca's papers to be drawn up again. Luca walks around the hospital telling all of his friends and doctors good bye. Nikki trails him telling him to slow down every five minutes.

"How much time before we go?" John asked fiddling with his phone.

"Thirty minutes tops." She answers staring at the two boxes on the bedside table that held everything important to Luca while here.

"I'll get a couple more decoy cars here." She nods still lost in her thoughts.

"Bubba I got your clothes." Joe yells to Luca. "And slow down!" He sits the bag of clothes on the foot of the bed. "Hey babe." Joe kissed her.

His lips landing on hers knocks her from her reverie. "John has a plan."

"Glad one of us does because I was going to punch people." He grins at her and her nerves ease up. As happy as she is too be leaving this place behind she's scared for the future.

"Alright, two more are coming. You're going home and I'm heading to a condo not far that Nikki and I are renting for a couple of weeks until the heat on all this dies down. She'll have to go back to work and so will Joe."

"Okay, I have to re-enroll Luke in school and get back to work myself." She murmurs mostly to herself switching gears getting to her feet.

"Why don't we all get Luke settled in at home then John and Nikki can come by and we can work out a plan." Joe suggested.

"Sounds great." She said hopefully.

"How'd you do that?" Nikki asked Joe as Luca dutifully picked up his clothes to get dressed. "He stopped dead in the hallway."

"It's all about inflection with Luca you use a certain tone he falls in line." He ruffles the boy's hair as he hurries past.

"Hi Joey!"

"Hey Big Man."

"I'm just glad he wants to run around again." Cam said as he shuts himself in the bathroom.

Minutes later he exits the bathroom in jeans a white see shirt and a blue plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up. "I want to walk out Mom."

"Okay but if you get tired…."

"Use the chair I know." He says impatiently.

Luca lasted to the end of the hall and needed his chair. They wheeled Luca towards the underground parking structure where three blacked out SUV's were waiting alongside Joe's truck.

"I hope this is the last time we see this place for a while." Cam said while holding Joe's hand even the parking lot made nerves jangle.

"Well this is it for a bit Bud, but I will find a way to come finish the Model MG with you okay?' John said.

"Okay. Bye." He awkwardly gives John a one armed hug around the waist. "See you later Nicole."

"Bye Luca." Nikki smiled.

"Ready Momma?" he gave her a wide grin as Joe stowed his stuff in the truck bed.

"Born that way kid." She retorts with a soft smile.

"Can I drive?"

"It's a new kidney not a license." Joe returns as they load up.

"I had to try." He glances over in the general direction of Joe.

"Wear your seat belts, those guys out there are whack jobs." Joe said getting his truck.

"Gotcha." Cam said sliding into the seat next to Luca. She shoots Joe a reassuring wink anything is easier than almost losing your child.

"Holy Crap Mama! That is a lot of people." Luca said as he noticed the cars and cameras lining both sides of their quaint suburban streets\\.

"Language. I know buddy. Just ignore them. Joe is going to get you out while I open the house."

Joe appears on Luca's side and pulls him gently from the car. They all make a run for it while questions are shouted and camera's flash. Despite the fact the Luca's face is hidden on Joe's shoulder they still jockey for their shots.

Once inside Cam locks the doors. "Stay away from the windows Luca."

"It's like being a Zoo attraction. I thought the transplant was going to give me freedom." He grouses as Cam and Joe exchange silent glances.

"This will go away soon. It's just because of your Dad. Speaking of which, are you okay with them coming for dinner tonight?" She shoots for sensitivity.

"Mom I barely like the guy. Don't call him that. It's fine if you want to have them for dinner. I don't care." He grumbles stomping off.

Joe sits the boxes he'd gone back for down. "That went over like a fart in church." Joe said once Luca had gone to his room. Cam laughs she can't help it.

"So eloquent Joe." She retorts.

"Give John a call and tell him and Nikki to be here by 7." He cements their plans and slumps into the couch.

"Babe if you aren't comfortable with this just say so and we'll figure it out."

"I don't like the guy, and I didn't before I knew he used you and tossed you aside but he is Luca's Dad and if we want to build something healthy for him I'm going to have to man up and deal. I love you and thank you for asking, Call him." He said resolutely,

"I love you too." She mouths as he dials the phone. "Hi John, I just thought to start things off right we should try a family dinner of sorts? My place? Seven. Ok see you then." She hangs up.

She goes over to where Joe's sitting on the couch staring at a blank TV. "You can't turn it on with power of your mind." She straddles his lap. "I'm not even attracted to him anymore. If it helps any." She loops her arms around his neck.

"Wasn't even a thought." He pulls her closer to him.

"Just making sure, you know how important you are." She kissed him. "I need to shop for dinner." He pulls her back in and kisses her deeply. "What was I doing? My brain just went gooey." She asked eyes still closed as she licks her lips.

"Shopping." He kisses her jawline softly in a wonky little line.

She smiles. Oh forget that, we're going for takeout. I'm geared in a totally different direction now." She said as he tossed her beneath him on the couch. "He's awake and in the next room…" she giggles.

"We'll be quick and quiet."

-/-/-/-

John and Nikki pull up to Campbell's red brick craftsman's style bungalow on a corner street.

"This is cute." Nikki took note of the exterior.

"It's very Cam." John notes as he steps over Luca's tiny hands in imprinted in the concrete of the first step. John read the date below his hands. "He was three." He points down showing Nikki.

"If this is going to be really hard on you, maybe we should go home." She offers.

"It's only hard because I made it that way, I gotta pay my penance if I want Luca's respect." He steps up and knocks.

The door open's to find Cam on the other side in jeans and a shirt that says" Happy girls are the prettiest." Her hair is down and her makeup is lightly done. She steps back. "Hey y'all come in." John notes she's barefoot. "Joey you owe me a dollar it's not the flirty pizza kid."

"Damn I like watching the kid blush and try not to look at your boobs.' He forks over the dollar kissing her cheek. "Hey guys." Joe said as they looked around the living room with its overstuffed furniture and homey yet modern kitchen and dining area. This house is different than John's its homey warmed and lived in.

John feels something like jealousy stating to take seat.

"We ordered pizza because I haven't been to the store and I got sidetracked trying to leave." She hides a shy smile John knows the meaning of.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Joe replied smirking at her.

"Shut up Joesph. "She walks up the stairs. "Wanna see Luke's room?" she steps on a tiny LEGO. "OW! Fuuudge! Luca what I've I told you about the LEGOS!" She shouts up.

"They only hurt because you don't believe in shoes!" Luca retorts.

She rolled her eyes and glanced back at John a step below her. "He is so your child sometimes."

She leads them down a hall painted the same soft denim blue as the living area down stairs both walls of the hall covered in pictures. John moves forward as Nikki stops to look.

She knocks on Luca's door frame. "Bub, John and Nikki are here." She sticks her head in and then leaves John and Luca alone.

John steps into the room with slate grey walls orange and gray bedding on a metal bunk bed. The area rug is a deep jewel blue. Luca sits at his desk stationed where the lower bunk bed should be.

"Hey." He said not looking up from the model car.

"Hey bud, need help?" John offers.

"Nah I got it, Mackie got me these magnifiers that clip on to my glasses so I'm good now maybe later." He glances at John.

John looks around the room on his bed side table are battered copies of the works of Mark Twain and a dog eared copy of The Chronicles of Narnia. Luca's closet door is painted with Chalkboard paint. Cam has scrawled. "Courage is not a lack of fear but simply the ability to face it." Across the door in bright red chalk.

"Your Mom always has liked leaving notes in odd places." John states feeling awkward in Luca's space.

"That's a quote from some air force big wig." Luca shrugged. "Affirmations helped, Mama keeps me positive, even when she thought I was going to die? She made sure I was going to do it with a smile on my face. "He said softly not looking up and John's guts clench.

"Pizza's here Luca! Go wash your hands. Using my makeup wipes will not count! "Cam shouts up.

"that was one time!" he retorts kicking toys out his way to travel to the bathroom.

John watches him stand his tiptoes to use the pedestal sink. "Yes I'm very short." He states the obvious while looking at John in the mirror.

"So was i." John washes his hands too. "You'll find your thing that sets you a part. I did."

"Wrestling? Yeah not happening." He said with a small smirk drying his hands on the fancy hand towels he's not meant to touch.

"No I lifted weights because I got tired of being picked on for being short and skinny." He dries his hands.

"I can't do anything that will stress out my body." He states even though John knows that already.

"I know. Being smart is okay too you know? It'll take you farther than my skill set can." John said following him down stairs.

-/-/-/-/-

They eat dinner in near silence. It's beyond awkward. Nicole and Cam try to start conversation but it falls flat. The hard won conversation with Luca earlier stalls out as he stares sulkily at his plate and picks the mushrooms of his slice of pizza. Cam taps out a short S.O.S. on the table and Luca looks up and smiles at her and uses sign language in answer to her unspoken question. Joe laughs; it's the first sound he's made the entire dinner. He signs something back.

"I didn't know you knew sign language Luca." John states.

"It's in case I go deaf from the Alport's." He said honestly.

The statement hits John like a sucker punch. "Is that a possibility still?"

"Anything's possible." Cam answers cryptically. She twirls pasta around the tines of her fork and stares at him.

"That's helpful." He growls out.

"Look what Cammie means is-"Joe tries to bridge the awkward gap.

"Cammie can speak for herself that was just an underhanded way to cut us out of the conversation." He gestured between himself and Nicole. "Now, what are the chances Luca can go deaf even after what we we've done?" he pushes feeling his ire rise.

"Why are you looking for a reason to bail again?" Luca asked and it's like a knife in the gut.

"Luke Babe-"Cam tries to soothe his already bruised feelings.

"No Mom I'm done!" he says he gets up and runs upstairs.

Cam sighed.

"I got him." Joe said. "I wasn't afraid of you and him. I was afraid of that." He addresses Campbell and points up the stairs after Luca.

"What's that mean?"

Joe shoves to his feet and growls out. "It means hell would freeze over before you'd admit you felt something for anyone but yourself and that just because did the right thing? It doesn't mean he fucking belongs to you…You are not his father you're just the guy who knocked Cammie up and walked away. He may not be mine either but I've done a fuckload better by him than you! Are you really gonna be there if he's sick again? Somehow I don't see you as the hold him even as he throws up on you type."

Cam sits there with tears in her eyes as Joe follows after Luca. "Oh crying will really help? You're the whole reason we're here in the first place. You made him sick!" John spits out angrily. Joe had cut him down to size in a way that hurt more than his ego.

"John Stop it!" Nikki pipes up.

"Get out of my house right now." Campbell demands. She's so angry her whole body goes hot and cold.

"Maybe everyone needs to take a deep breath and think before you speak." Nikki said.

"Its way too late for thoughtful words….Joe I'm going for a walk." Cam walks out of her own house to get away from John.

As Cam strolls down the street she's honestly not sure where that blow up came from. Maybe they had just set aside the tension considering the circumstances of the surgery day but now true colors and feelings show.

John blames her and she blames herself too but there's so much rage bubbling up in her about the whole thing she can barely see. The old wounds of not being enough for John start surfacing for the first time in years, as she thinks back on that call where John said he'd step away from Luca. She felt like somehow she'd failed her child.

Meeting Joe had changed her, she doesn't love John anymore but she'd thought Joe had that fear but it was just the fear of losing his rightful place in Luca's life. Their relationship had come together so quickly she understands how unsteady Joey must feel.

John she can't even begin to understand him so she doesn't really try. Funnily enough she actually likes Nikki and harbors her no ill will.

She must have been walking for some time because she hears Joe's diesel truck's growling motor behind her.

"Hey Mama!" Joe says as he pulls alongside her.

"Hey Mama!" Luca parrots from the passenger seat.

"Get in before the mosquitos carry you off." Luca advises. "I saw one the size of a Volkswagen earlier." He adds. She gets in the backseat, "Luca? I'll never bail on you. You're everything to me." She leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Me and you against the world." He says lowly.

"Always baby." She answers catching sight of her mascara streaked face.

She looks behind them and its wall to wall photographers. "How'd I miss them?" She wonders how much of their drama was caught on film,

"Tuned em' out cause you're pissed they kept their distance until John left." Joe answered.

-/-/-/-

Cam's getting ready for work in the downstairs bathroom when there's a knock at the door. She notes the time 6:35 am. "Jesus Christ if that's a fucking photographer he's dead." She strides over to peer out the window. John stands at her door. He's waiting patiently even as the press encroaches. She toys with the idea of leaving him at their mercy but her better angels prevail. She yanks the door open. "What?"

"I brought coffee. And bagels. Can we talk?" He holds up the cups and bag.

About?"

"Last night. I'm sorry. I want to work something out while I'm here and then if things work out, something more permanent. With Luca's permission of course." He said his word earnest but she doesn't fully believe him.

Her eyebrows wing up in question as she leans on the door. "Huh, you're sorry? I want to believe that, hell I wish I could but I don't. You blame me, I blame myself, and do you think I wanted this?" She asks and stares him down waiting for him to dare to have the right words.

"I-"He starts and a Cameraman creeps closer.

"Come in John, there's a TMZ camera on your six." He looks at her oddly. "I've been watching the Marine 4 dallies I fucking hate Summer Rae even more now." She said in answer as she shut the heavy wooden door.

"She's not very likeable I'll give you that. I am sorry you know? Those things I said came from place of insecurity. Look I'm not sure I loved you because I didn't really give myself a chance but seeing the life you built? The one we could have had if I just tried harder… it just hurt, I want know Luca and he's so moody and…"

"He's ten and confused John." She justifies crossing her arms as he leans on the wall opposite her.

"You literally have your own language with him and I have to work for a hello." He replied quietly.

"You're used to little kids clamoring to be near you and your own child wants zilch to do with you, I know it has to sting and I know your life's changing and you can't keep your balance but as God as my witness you throw that blame on me one more time? " She points at him. "I'll hurt you the best and deepest way I can it's a goddamned promise. Now, apology accepted. Luca's getting ready for school you can take him for breakfast and school. He goes to Uplifting Christian Academy." She allows turning to the stairs.

"Mother!" Luca shouts down.

"Child!" She retorts.

"Can I wear Joey's cologne for school?"

"One spritz of Curve do not bathe in it!"

"Cologne?" John gave her an odd look.

"His teacher is pretty." She explains softly smiling.

When He troops down the stairs in a red polo shirt and khaki's he doesn't see John. He's standing off to the side where Luca's vision fades out.

"Mom you can take your picture if you want. I'll even hold the little chalkboard thingy but no showing people." He sits on the bottom step to tie his shoes and John steps into his vision field. "Hey Buddy!"

He jumps. "I have trouble with peripheral vision please don't sneak up on me." He said quietly.

"I didn't mean too Bub, I'm sorry." John sits next to him on the stairs.

"Whatever…Whatcha doin here?" Luca asked tying his left shoe.

"Can I take you for some breakfast then to school?"

"I guess if you want but no walking me or something I'm not a baby." He stands up and picks up his backpack and goes outside,

He goes over and stands by the tree. "Hurry Mom I feel stupid." He complains. John shoots the photographers approaching a severe glare and they back off.

"Fine if you smile you don't have to hold the sign."

He crosses his arms and smiles while leaning on the tree. She snaps the picture. "There thank you."

"You're welcome I sort of hate you." He jokes.

"I sort of love you. Have a good day," she kissed his cheek. "Learn something and have fun."

"I will…You do not get to kiss me." He said eying John as they walked to his car.

"I wasn't planning on embarrassing you or anything. Waffle House or iHOP?" he john puts his arm around him.

"IHOP I want pancakes." Luca moves out his reach but John takes it in stride.

"Ahh the hangover mecca. You may just be my child after all."

Cam snaps a picture of the waving goodbye as they drive off. "Here's to baby steps." She sends it to Joe and Nikki. She sends Joe Luca's picture. "First day back at school. We missed you. He wore your cologne! Lol! It was cute. Love you."

She goes back in and shuts out the press to start her day.

AN: I own nothing but Luca, Cam and the idea. If you liked it please review!-Meg


	8. Chapter 8

The early morning LA sky is over cast you could practically feel the rain coming. They had given a few photographers the slip in traffic but two had stayed up with him and pull in alongside him.

"Okay Luke there's only two of em' so just ignore them and keep your head down." John said as they get out of the car. "How often do you see your Dad little guy?"

"I'm ten Jack butt..." Luca mutters

"Don't respond bud. Just let it go."

They order their pancakes and in the ensuing wait Luca pipes up. "What do you want?"

"To spend time with you." John answers flipping a creamer packet like it's a quarter.

"Why?" Luca asks.

"I missed a lot I want to fix it." He said softly.

"You can't…what broken is broken."

"But you can't blame me for trying now." He said.

"Was it because I'm dying and you don't want that on your conscience?" Luca looks at him clear bright blue eyes unforgivingly hard in his young face. It makes John's heart freeze mid beat as their food arrives.

"Don't pull punches do ya bud? "He glances down at his plate to gather his wits.

"Nope."

"I respect that honest...No, I feel like this is my second chance to do it different." John watches as the boy cuts into his pancakes.

" Hmmm…" Luca mumbles.

"What?

You get one shot. Still ain't callin' you Dad..." he said pointing at him with his fork.

"Deal." John nods digging into his food.

"Did you at least like Mom?"

John took a deep breath and sighed. "It's complicated."

Luca shakes his head. "That's not an answer, I've met two of mom's boyfriends I know you didn't love her... you don't leave someone you love...I'm asking if you liked her because I want to know what I came from. Mom doesn't talk about it." He said honestly forking up another bite.

"I did like her. She's funny, used to be anyway. She worked hard I respect hard work. "He admits pouring syrup on his pancakes.

He smiles at John for the first time that morning. "She's still funny. Works too hard. Me and work. She fits in Joe when she can. I'm sure it's hard but loves him."

"Are you sure you're really ten?" John asked half-jokingly.

"Why?"

"You're very observant."

"Spend as much time as I do in bed and you pick up a few things. March 19th 2005 two twenty three am according to my birth certificate. So yes, I'm ten almost eleven." He answers smartly.

"OK I'm officially a shit Dad. I didn't even know your birthday."

Luca's eyebrows raise like Cam's just before she's about to hit him with a zinger "Admission is the first step...or wait? Is that just in AA?"

"Funny. "John laughed airlessly.

"So you have brothers what's that like?" Luca asked distracted running pancake through syrup.

"Your uncle's are pretty cool." He nods in agreement.

"Mom says I'm like you. You think it's true?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know." He smirks

"Cool... Do you play chess? I beat Mom's boss once."

"You're a motor head you play chess? You're an odd duck Luca Greer." John said grinning.

"Thanks I guess"

"It was a compliment. Your uniqueness is rare."

"So tell me about the pretty teacher?" John changes the subject between bites. "Brunette Blonde or redhead?"

"Blonde."

"Figures your Mama's blonde..."

Luca shrugged and ate his cakes.

"She looks like Kate Upton the big boobed girl from the chick flick Mom got early released and watched with me.

"You're a boob man alright can't argue that..."John said chuckling

"I kept waiting for her to fall over. She didn't but it'd be funny." He said looking up with a wide grin.

"You ready for school?"

"Yup, apparently I can't teach myself so why not." He said dryly

-/-/-/-.

He's safely at school and he's definitely straight..." He texts Cam

'Were you worried he might not be?"

"Nah but his healthy fascination with Kate Upton's boob to gravity ratio ensured it."

"Do What? You talked boobs over breakfast? "

"Titties and beer Babe... Root beer of course." He text back laughing knowing it'll piss her off.

"John!"

"You really felt the need to text me my name?"

"John! He's ten!"

"Exactly!"

"I blame Joe and the stems versus jugs controversy! I'll pick him up Thank You!"

"Stems every time."

"I remember. Nice to know some things never change. See you later."

"See ya Cam Have a nice day!"

"Let's hope this works out." She sighs talking to herself.

-/-/-/-

Joe checks his voice mail. "Hey Joey, We're fine just a little shaken up we just got side swiped coming out of the golden spoon, photographers. Anyway I need to call triple A we're fine I just didn't want you to worry in case you heard or saw something."

His heart immediately drops to his toes as hits the number to call her back. "HI You've reach-"

"Damn it Cammie answer!" Her phone was going into direct voicemail the next five calls.

He goes in search of Nikki and finds her talking to Nattie. "I need you to call John. Luca and Cammie were in an accident. Her phone keeps going to voicemail."

Nikki doesn't hesitate. She dials. "Where were they?"

"The Golden Spoon. It's a yogurt joint Cammie likes."

"John, Cam and Luca were in a car accident. I don't know Joe can't get an answer. I'm sure they're fine maybe her phone died. Okay call us." The phone rings in her hand seconds later.

"Hey, I'm sure they're fine she's just busy." She tells John.

"She's not answering for John either."

"Son of a bitch." Joe curses moving to pace the length of the hall they're in.

"Just stay calm. She called you right? How'd she sound?" Nikki tries to calm him down.

"Stressed, frightened, but okay…."

"Then as strong as the woman is, she's okay. Her phone might have died"

"Logically I know that. Emotionally? Not so much." He runs his hands through his hair and pulls at it.

"I know."

"How're we supposed to smile for our signing now?" He asked his gaze going dark.

"Slap the plastic smile on and go Joe." Nikki provides.

-/-/-/-

Joe's phone rings halfway through his signing. He gets up and answers it. "Hey Babe, sorry my phone died…we're home and fine the whole drivers side of my car is dunzo." She said sighing and flinging herself onto the couch.

"Goddamn it."

"We're ok."

I'm glad you're ok the car doesn't matter Campbell. This shits got to end. When I'm done with this signing, the four of us are sitting down." He orders.

"How do we fix this?" She asked.

"Legally?" He clarifies.

"Joey baby… You can't hit people…." She laughs.

"I don't know. But something needs to be figured out. I'm not asking Cammie, I'm telling."

"Don't get bossy; I'm sorry I scared you. I think we can google hang out together that way we can talk as a group." She said getting up and going to her laptop to investigate.

"I wasn't trying to be Cammie I just want you safe." He said softly.

"I know its okay. I'll let you get back to work. I love you."

"I love you too Babe. Talk to you in a bit. Bye Mama."

"Bye Joey."

-/-/-/

"How does this work? Can you see me Cammie?"

All she can see is Joe's black tee shirt over chest. "Joe sit down babe…It's plugged in all I can see in see is your chest."

He sits down and sees Cammie wearing his SHIELD hoodie. Her hair still wet from the shower. "You look pretty. We could have fun with this…" He grins.

"Concentrate Joe." She reprimands while taking a sip of water.

"Oh I am. On undressing you with my eyes…"

"Joe!" she laughs when he gives her an intense stare before sticking his tongue out at her playfully. "This is why we don't Face Time you think it's a Snapchat!" She said laughing

Nikki joins in. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…Hi John!" Cam said once John logged on.

"So what's up? What the hell happened today? Nikki and Joe called and said you two were in an accident."

"I got side swept trying to leave the yogurt place. I parked on the street so they couldn't block me in but instead they tried to run me off the road. I can't drive my car. Side mirror is gone on the driver side."

"Something needs to be done." Joe sighed.

Like what? You and I are both on the road." Nikki replied.

"It's my responsibility." John added.

"Stephanie suggested an interview." Cam told them.

"You talked to her?" Joe asked.

"No, I live in the paparazzi mecca I should've foreseen this. Steph saw this coming. Yes I did. She was on the phone with me as I was driving." She answers both John and Joe

"Cammie!" Joe gripes.

"I was using blue tooth I had a work thing! "She justifies glaring at him halfheartedly.

"I know, I know you're careful sorry babe. This scared me. Look if an interview will help I'll do it with you." Joe allows.

"I don't want to expose Luca." Cam said quietly.

"So we don't make it all about our relationship and him. We make it about me. His disease. My decision is why were in this fucked up mess." John said.

"And if it's not enough? "She asked groaning in frustration.

"Then you move to Tampa with me." Joe said.

She looked at him surprise. "Umm, maybe my job's here. I have a kid to support."

"Woman you drive me bonkers." He growls out.

"You say that as though it's a bad thing. I like to think I keep you on your toes. So, if we're to do this thing where and how?" Cam asked.

Cam we should talk to Stephanie. If it was her idea then that means she's probably already got something in the works. Against her better judgment and my request." John pointed out.

"I have a condo in San Diego. It's a good distance from the photographers. We could take him to the Zoo." Nikki added.

:"That's only temporary. A day trip. Not a solution." Cam said.

"I wanna go." Luca called out from his hiding spot.

"Luca John Greer you have five seconds to get your snooping butt upstairs and back to bed."

"Can I come say goodnight?" Luca presses his luck.

"Fine hurry." Cam relents.

Hey how's first day back big man?" Joe asks as Luca sits in Cam's lap in a wife beater and boxers squinting to look at everyone.

"It was alright." He admits.

"Sub today?"

"Yep."

"Bummer." Joe and John said.

"Boys! You're not supposed to encourage it!" Cam complained while tickling Luca's back.

"Encourage what? I'm lost!" Nikki said.

Pretty teacher with boobs bigger than yours." John said.

"A ten year olds dream." Nikki laughed.

"Any man's dream. He's right she's hot. I've picked up his homework." Joe retorts

Cam shoots him a dirty look. "Leati Joesph!"

"I'm just sayin' I get it! Goodnight Luke I love you sleep tight. "Joe said.

"Love you back. Night. Night Nikki, Night John!"

"Night buddy sweet dreams." John added.

"Breakfast again?" Luca asked.

"Sure."

"Night sweetie." Nikki said.

Cam kisses his temple. "Goodnight again child of mine. I love you now go to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am."

-/-/-/-

Walking through the gates of the zoo, Luca first eyed the flamingos. The birds were in their bright vivid shade of pink while the babies were still small had their gray down and black beaks.

"What's up first bud?" Cam asked. Their guide was setting up their tour. John had called ahead and set up a private guide so they could enjoy their time. Nikki and Joe was only town for two days.

"The tram?" Luca smiled. John nodded and spoke with the guide. He set up a private jeep tour through the zoo for them as their first item on the agenda.

"Elephants first? Are there babies?" Luca asked.

"Not this spring but we do have a new baby gorilla and orangutans." The guide said.

"Okay! Let's just follow a trail and see what we see." Luca said being easy going.

:"You got it." The guide said.

The jeep tour took the basic route of the bus tram. From the main gate they traveled counter clockwise.

Over the next thirty five minutes, their jeep tour covered seventy percent of the zoo. From the big cats and larger grazing animals of Africa to the elephants and polar bears. Luca had one place in mind that he'd wanted to see from the beginning. A friend at school had said that the gorilla exhibit was by far the coolest he'd seen so that was at the top of Lucas list to see. The jeep wasn't given close enough access and since it was at the heart of the zoo, they'd have to walk.

"Ready to make the trek Bud?" John asked as the jeep stopped.

"Yeah."

John sitting closest to him lifted him out of the Jeep sitting him gently on the ground. Nikki shot John a reprimanding look. He wasn't meant to lift Luca but he was going to take whatever interaction he could get. Luca walked behind Joe and Cam with John and Nikki. Cam laughs at something Joe is saying she turns back. "Who's got Luke? Oh you okay Bub?"

"Fine Mama."

"Okay Big Man, you get tired just holler I'll carry you." Joe said and Luca nods as they keep walking for once Cammie isn't over wrought with nerves she's relaxed and happy. He could get used to this.

"I don't think Zookeeper is in my future is this all they do? They're sleeping." He said sitting down.

"Not impressed Bud?" John asked sitting next to him as Nikki left to find a bathroom and Joe and Cam wondered about looking.

"Fair point..." John felt the boy leaning into his side and didn't say anything. He put an arm protectively around Luca noting a fan lurking with their phone. He looks down and Luca is fighting sleep. He yawns himself. They'll just rest their eyes a minute then get up.

Cam and Nikki journey back to them first. There is an odd group with flashing cameras but they think nothing of it is after all a Zoo when they shove through the loosely knit group they discover it's not the gorillas being filmed but John and Luca sitting on a bench asleep with eerie twin expressions both of their mouths hanging open.

"Alright y'all that's enough this is family outing not a press gig. They're not an exhibit." Cam ordered

"John wake up!" Nikki said.

John jerks awake unsure of what he's seeing at first and then his stomach drops. "Shit!"

Soon zoo security comes and ushers the picture happy people out. A guide stayed back to usher them around the rest of the grounds.

At the end of the days trip Joe carries a once again sleeping Luca up their hotel room. "Look John I know you're against doing press about Luca so am I but I think this interview becomes a necessity when people film you napping and it makes TMZ."

"I'll have my management give the final okay. Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

-/-/-/-

E! Voice over: Tonight we take an intimate look at WWE's undoubtedly brightest star John Cena and his abrupt exit from TV life, you will learn his secrets, his reasons and what's next for the man who never gives up and never quits.

"I feel like throwing up…" John whispers as they set down and the opening video package plays.

"Do it that way." Cam points away from herself.

"Thanks Campbell you're a comfort."

"I live to appease you sweetie…" She mutters between her teeth as they smile for a test shot.

"When you say sweetie like that it's creepy…why're we doing this live again?" he said equally quietly.

"I can control spin and edit for you they can't twist anything." She replied. "Here we go." She muttered and the breathed deep.

"John, thank you for taking the time to sit with me and the rest of the WWE Universe and the fans who've grown to love you more on E and Total Divas." Giuliana Rancic smiled at the former Superstar.

"You're welcome; it's always nice to do things with the E! Family, I hope shed light on my son's plight as well as clear up any confusion my departure may have caused." He said shifting his seat. For once he's not in his suit and tie. He's dressed casually to portray a comfort level he doesn't exactly feel.

"Well let's jump right in. You mentioned your son and we'll get to that amazing little boy but let's start from the beginning. Nothing had been said before about a son or kids. In fact as far as viewers knew you told Nikki Bella kids were off the table." Rancic asks refusing to pull punches even right out of the gate.

"And they were, I kept Luca's existence to myself because I felt ill equipped to be a father and at the height of my career he would have been tabloid fodder as he's recently become."

"As a parent I can understand that. But as a parent I can also wonder why you wouldn't want to be a part of something so joyous."

John took a deep breath "I felt by stepping out of his life I was doing what was best for him and in doing so forfeited any rights to contact with him. "Giuliana nodded, accepting John's answer. "How did you meet?"

"On the Marine, She insulted me." He glanced over at Cam with a fond smile and Cam wonders if it's put on somehow she thinks it's genuine.

"I did not!" She retorts laughing in spite of herself.

"Campbell, was being with John a fling or love? Because not long after that, John was engaged. "The way she fiddles nervously with the edge of the romper she's wearing lets John know she's not ready to answer that question.

Seconds later she looks up with a soft smile and answers the question head on. "For me, I loved him but often thought I was Band-Aid for something or someone else."

"How did you tell him about Luca?"

She clears her throat. "I found out I was pregnant shortly after filming and I fully planned on telling John but he then became engaged and I felt it wasn't my place to disrupt his happiness when I was sure I could more than handle raising my child alone." She replied.

They break for commercial and both of them are relieved by it. John hands her a water bottle.

"You cool?" he asked

"As a cucumber." She answers sipping her water as they return from break.

"Tell me about his diagnosis. Did you think then to tell John and help him sooner?"

"So, honestly I was never quite sure I would tell John about Luca at all. Until I couldn't find a sitter and John met Luca at the Marine premiere in the men's restroom."

"He was young when he was diagnosed. How did you deal with it? I can't imagine. "Guiana tries for comforting but it falls a bit flat.

Cam starts to wring her hands. "Luca was diagnosed with Alport's at five; it is usually not a problem until you're a teen or mid-twenties. I thought I had more time so Luca could make his own choices as to knowing John but his disease was hyper aggressive and I ran out of options. As for how I dealt with it? Head on and with my sister at my back like always."

"John you met Luca in an unconventional way. Tell me and the viewers about the day you found out he was dying."

"The day I found out that he was dying… Well… That's a day neither of us would like to relive, least to say it was shocking. "He replied intensely.

"Mama? John? Joey? Nikki? Where are you? Time for my anti-rejection meds just went off! Oh Crap! That's a camera!"

"When you found out you blocked everything out. It came out in TMZ from a co-worker about Luca. Did you decide to take this head on or were you reluctant in being a part of this?"

"Neither of you have really had to face this alone. You've had each other and significant others. But how'd Nikki take the news? Your family?"

Luca ran in. "Mama? John? Joey? Nikki? Where are you? Time for my anti-rejection meds just went off! Oh Crap! That's a camera!" He backtracked.

"Hold on just one second I need to help take his pills. I'll just be a moment. Please stop filming."

"I can-" Cam said.

"I got it Cam." John leads Luca to the kitchen. "I didn't mean to mess anything up."

"Its okay buddy you didn't they aren't filming you." John can hear them in the background scrambling to make up the gap with another video package but he doesn't really care.

He lifts him onto the counter. "I weigh more than fifteen pounds you weren't supposed to do that."

John couldn't help but laugh at Campbell coming out of Luca.

"Eh I do lots of things I'm not supposed too. "He said finding the pills.

"Don't let Mom or Nikki hear that. "He counts out pills from six separate bottles.

"All at once or two by two Luke? "John asks.

"Two I got sick last time." Luca answers kicking his feet on the cabinet. Typically that would annoy John but He's just glad Luca is comfortable to be a normal kid with him.

"Alright..." John sneaks him a can of orange soda and dumps two pills in his mouth at a time until all seven are down.

"Good to go! Thanks!" Luca smiles and jumps down.

"Welcome! Go tell your Aunt Mac, if she lets you give her the slip again she's fired." John said as Luca follows behind him into the living room.

"From what being my Aunt." He retorts.

"Move it Mr. Sass Pants." Cam orders "No you can't play Joey's call of duty game." She said before he can get the question out as he's leaving the room.

John makes sure Luca is out of ear shot before answering any more questions. "To answer your earlier question. I'm not proud to say I was hesitant and it was out of fear and selfishness and was never truly about Luca. It was me, my stuff, but I did make the right choice in the end I hope when Luca's older it will quell any ill feeling he has on the manner."

Cam jumps in. "As for facing it alone, I never have thankfully. Meeting my guy was a blessing because he's taught me to take breath every now and then but even before that I had Maclaren in my corner. I can't really speak to John's relationship."

"Campbell, tell me about Joe and he and Luca get along."

She smiles brightly. "I think Joe would say, Luca put him through his paces at first like any son of a single mother would but thankfully Joe's equally as stubborn as Luca, so now they get along great my two peas in a pod. Sometimes it works against me."

"Way to make sound like we torture you!" Joe calls from the door way.

"Fine then come fend for yourself. We both know you aren't shy." He nods at that and he and Nikki join the interview.

"How are you and Nikki doing with all of this additional attention?"

"Its additional attention I'm at fault for so, I have no room to complain but Nicole has handled it great thus far the main reason we're all doing this is to alleviate the heat on our child. I don't want him to go everywhere with some idiot shouting at him and taking his picture every two steps."

"Joe was it hard adjusting to all of this?" Guiana asks.

"Adjusting to which thing? My girl having a sick kid? John? Or the media blitz from hell?" Joe clarifies.

"All of it."

"Well I've always been the guy that wants it all and I'll take it from you if I think it's mine, I don't hear no very well I-"He smiles slightly." uh Cammie was a tough sell so when I finally got a yes out of her I was going for it, I mean honestly she probably could have told me she was secretly a man and I'd still have gone on that first date."

"Joey!" She swats his arm.

Joe just continued. "Anyway, the truth is it didn't put me off that Luca was sick, if anything I loved her all the more for the grace and courage she shows every day to wake up and just be happy. She's very serious by nature but until it was clear we had basically no options and he might die she was pretty positive, John was a means to end for me. I needed Luke alive not only because I loved him but because I was scared of what losing him might do to us. The Media? I don't like it and I hope this puts it to a stop." He said in his straight forward way.

"Nikki, same question."

"I think the most difficult thing for me was the secret that I was told one thing but John did the opposite to the extreme."

Have you forgiven him?"

"I'm working toward it, when you love someone its flaws and mistakes the whole person. So, yeah I'm getting there." She nods smiling.

Do you see yourselves, all four of you, co-parenting? Or is this the end of the line for you John?"

He shakes his head. "No, not at all I'm all in now, I think we've all come to a nonverbal agreement he's not just mine and Campbell's child he's all of ours."

"John, Are you through competing? As someone who doesn't quit or back down, is this the end of the line with you and your career in the WWE?"

"I am through with in ring competition having only one kidney makes me too much a liability for the company. As for another role within the company? I don't know what the cards hold. Right now, my focus is solely Luca and getting to know him."

"Let's talk about Luca. What's his diagnosis and what was the procedure that led us to today?"

Cam answers. "Luca has a very severe form of Alport's disease it causes your kidney's to scar because they don't produce collagen necessary to function properly. There is no cure, transplantation is your last stop, Medication and dialysis was just a band aid for Luca. Because Luca's ailment is genetic he may reject John's kidney because of differing collagen levels."

"What are his chances for rejection?"

John looks at Cam. "I think it's safe to say none of us want to even think of tempting fate by giving that any major consideration."

"Post op how are you and Luca doing, John."

"As well as can be expected, there's some aches and pains fatigue but they told us to expect it. As I'm sure our you noticed as our Zoo nap was caught on camera as proof."

"What is it you want to say to the paparazzi?

"Stay away from my family or I'll shove your camera up your asses." Joe said grinning.

"Joe! I think what he means is please respect our privacy." Cam said diplomatically.

"No, for once I agree with Joe. Luca's health is fragile even now, so please just leave us be and let us lead normal lives. My son? He's not famous I am. The public's prying eyes will not apply to him." John said firmly.

-/-/-/-

After the interview and returning to the hotel Cam watches Luca sit on his bed in the adjoining room.

"What's on your mind handsome?" Cam asked crossing to him.

"So, he just loves me now and it's all cool?" He asks glancing up as Cam sits next to him on the bed.

"I think he's always loved you he just doesn't show it well." She answers.

"He's never shown it." He points out.

"Fair statement. You could always let him try. It won't hurt me."

"Joe?"

"Ah, that's it huh?" Cam nods in understanding.

"Yeah I mean, I don't have a Dad not the way I should and he's as close as we got I just don't want to mess it up."

"You can't mess it up Luke. I could but you can't. It's just more people to love you Bub." She said marveling at how grown up Luca actually was but still had his childlike fears,

"Why now?"

"He's a different person than he was I don't know baby but what I do know is this" She tilts his face up. "The always wondering why might always be there but you'll also wonder what if? If you don't try. I'm not saying you have to love him today, next year, ten years from now, what I am saying is that refusing to love someone or be loved out of pride and bitterness will leave you very lonely."

"I'll honestly try but I'm not calling him Dad maybe ever and I really wish Nikki would stop looking at me like I'm a prize in a cereal box."

Cam laughed. "She can't help it. I think it's because you give her something she thought she'd never have. Next time just say you're weirding me out and she'll stop. As for calling him Dad? It's more than okay to make him earn the title."

"I will always be yours more than anyone else you know that right Mom? I love you most." He said seriously.

"I know and I love you too more than you can ever understand." She kisses his cheek.

"Luke wanna swim Bud?" She looks over to find Joe in swim trunks and no shirt. His hair is down and his tribal sleeve in full view. "Uh you can come too." He said a little confused by her stare,

She laughs she can't help it. "How're you so damned confident but you catch me staring in appreciation and you stutter and stumble."

Luca doesn't comment on their conversation just goes to put on his trunks.

"This may come as a surprise Cammie but you're really pretty and you make me nervous when you look at me like that." Joe said smirking.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to swallow me whole or something. Lusty eyes freak me out." He grins wider unable to hold it back.

"Now who's a prude Anoa'1?"

"Never said I didn't like it." He laughs.

Luca comes out of the bathroom and goes over to where Joe stands and hugs him around the waist. "You alright Big Man?"

"Fine. Just felt like a hug, you coming mama?" Luca asked looking back.

"What he said." Joe parrots.

"I'll be down in a second keep him outta the hot tub Joey it's a germ breeding ground."

"Yes ma'am." He salutes.

"It's a germ breeding ground…" Luca said in mimicking high voice, "My Mom fun sucker extraordinaire. What's a prude? "She hears as they leave,

"Don't throw him!" she shouts but their already gone.

She lies back on the bed and takes what feels like the first deep breath in ages. "I'm just going to lay here for five seconds." She said closing her eyes perfectly at peace.

I own nothing WWE or E Channel related. I do however own Cam & Luca. I hope you enjoyed! If you feel so inclined leave a review!-MM


	9. Chapter 9

There is little backlash from the interview and everyone goes back to life in near normality. When John goes to pick up Luca he notices a chocolate brown Lexus GX SUV in Cam's drive way. He knocks on the door. Joe opens it.

"It's my day home from the loop." He answers John's confused expression.

"Whose car?" he nods to the left.

"Cammie's needed a new one after the wreck Big Man'll be right down. Honey John's here. You take him to school every day?"

"Yeah, lately. And Cam picks up." John rocks back on his heels in the doorway.

"Hm, okay come in." Joe said with a shrug.

"What's that mean?" John tone verges on accusatory.

"I've just assumed you'd want to go back home by now." He answers.

"Well do you?" John retorts/

"Not really I basically live here."

Luca jets down the stairs past them both out the still open door. "Uh no sir Mister my butt's on fire go tell your mother goodbye and no soda for breakfast either." Joe orders.

"Joe!" Luca whines.

"That is what happens when don't sit still in first class and get a note sent home. Besides that it's bad for your kidneys." Joe said patiently.

"But-"

He tilts Luca's chin up and holds his gaze. "That wasn't a request son. Go tell your mother goodbye."

"Yes Sir." Luca relents stomping back toward Cam.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I know." He mutters walking back to hug Cam who's in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"Bye Baby have a good day." She kisses the top his head.

"Was that so hard." Joe asked. "I'm back to work today so I'll see you Friday okay?" he continued.

"Yep. Bye! "He said going to John's car.

-/-/-/-

Cam slips into the meeting quietly. She waits for a break in conversation. "Sorry I had to take Joe to the airport he's tired of leaving his truck in parking."

"Well it's nice for you to join us." Stephanie smirked. Cam wasn't aware that she'd be in town for this meeting.

"Hi." Cam's shock was evident in her tone. "Am I being fired?"

"Seriously?" Stephanie smiled and Cam shrugged.

"I'm here because this is a new project meeting. Something I think you'll be very happy to hear about."

"Uh ok, Joey can't act for shit you know that right? I wouldn't put a movie on him." Cam shakes her head in disapproval.

She feels bad for downing her man to their boss. "I mean his promos are better and he totally stole that weird little head tick thing from me but..."

Stephanie just laughs and pushes on. "Campbell what's your brainchild?"

"Letting a Diva hold down a chick flick." Then it dawned on her..."No way!"

"We got a fresh script a twist on your modern day When Harry met Sally and we want you to helm casting and production. It's called "Practice Run." written by Callie Khouri and directed by Nick Cassavettes. It's your production from the ground up." Stephanie said.

"As in senior producer?"

"If you want it with a by line under WWE." Stephanie confirmed with a nod.

"Wow, this is...yes, of course. I accept."

"What's my budget cap?" She asks getting down to brass tacks.

"15 million."

"You better pull this off girl. Have fun." Stephanie gets to her feet.

"Oh I will."

"Go call Joe, break it too him gently that you won't be casting him." She said smiling as she left.

-/-/-/-/-

Joe gets off the plane to find a missed call from Cam. He calls her back in the rental car. "Hey Baby." He laughs as she starts talking so fast he catches only every third word. The boys give him an odd look. "Wait! Cammie slow down." He nods even though she can't see him and she steamrolls the conversation on. "Really that's great, No I know you, and so just know you've got this .I always help with Luke now's not any different. Yeah, uh huh okay, Cammie I have no clue what half of that sentence was. Yup I am alright love you too. I will have a good day bye Mama." He hangs up smiling he can't help himself it was nice to hear the giddy happiness in her voice.

=/-/-/-/-

"Joe just texted me asking if we'd go ring shopping for Cammie with him." Jon said sitting next to Trin on their hotel bed.

She's stretched out on the bed. "You sound surprised, she's been his entire world for more than a year now. I'm glad he's locking it down. I feel outnumbered at family functions….soooo many Samoans." Trinity jokes getting up.

"She gonna be the only white girl poor thing." Jon adds smiling.

"Yeah let's just hope his mom takes to her. You have no idea how intimidating your family is. Tell him we'll meet him in the lobby. There's a Zales and Kay's in the mall down the way." She said using the mirror over the desk to check her hair and makeup.

-/-/-/-

First things first before I forget. My girl's the hippy dippy no blood on my diamonds type." Joe told the salesman glancing around the glittering but tiny store/

"All of our diamonds are certified for sale sir." He answers.

"Alright good. Nothing funky no weird colors Cammie's the classic type."

"You mean home girl is as vanilla as ice cream." Jon piped up and Joe shot him a look. "What? Dude! You said it." He points out as they loiter around the jewelry cases halfheartedly looking.

"I know I said it, bro. don't repeat it." Joe laughed at Jon

Joe, come look at these." Trinity was looking at a case nearby.

He goes over and looks. "Can I see those three?" he points to a particular display tray.

The salesman pulled the three he wanted from the case. "Do you know her size?"

"Uh…" Joe said suddenly worried.

"No worries… I got this." Trinity said dialing up Cam. "Hey Girl, no yeah I heard…uh sure listen I'm at the mall you remember those love rings we wanted that cost a fucking arm and a leg on Etsy. I found knock offs here? I don't know bitch they're cheap who cares if they turn your hand green. Just tell me your size girl. I love ya too. Alright bye." She hung up. " "Six and half." She directed at the salesman.

"You just like Nikki Bella sized lie lied your ass off." Jon pointed out.

Trin shrugged and grinned. "Gotta do what you gotta do baby."

"I think what he means is its scary how well you did that?"

"She's got Luke so she'll want something durable that won't catch on him if she's holding or helping him with something." Trin points out being logical.

"I like that one. It screams Campbell to me." Joe pointed to a round center stone ring with round accent side stones. He holds it up. "Yeah this is it."

"That was easy. You sure?" Trinity said,

He nods. "Yeah, I know my girl. This is the one. Simple but still makes a statement."

Jon said hurriedly. "Alright box it up and let's go before my wife finds something she needs."

Trin shoots him a glare that's only half playful. "Boy watch yourself… just for that I'm looking around."

-/-/-/-

They leave the tiny mom and pop store Joe had found with an engagement ring and a necklace for Trinity. Joe smirks as she puts it on. "Dude you shoulda just kept your mouth shut."

"He never learns." Trinity smiled and kissed Jon's cheek. "Thank you boo."

"You're welcome babe." He said to Trinity." So how you asking her?" Jon directs at Joe as they get in the car.

"I hadn't gotten that far asking Luca's permission was sort of terrifying in itself,"

"Aw, you asked his permission? That's sweet. "Trinity said.

"Wanted him to feel involved." He said shrugged.

"Way to go cuz."

"She hasn't said yes yet man." Joe points out.

"She will." Trinity said confidently

-/-/-/-

As they sit in the fancy restaurant it dawns on Cam that John hadn't realized this isn't the place to bring your ten year old for a pseudo family dinner.

Do they even have a kids menu?" She asked skeptical of the expensive feel of the place.

"I assumed he'd order for himself." John said dryly as though she's stupid.

"He can. It's less food so it's not wasted and less expensive in case he doesn't eat it all."

"Cammie I can buy you guys dinner if I want." He said softly as though he's offended.

"I know. Don't call me Cammie please, it's weird." She said

"Alright. Do you want a glass of wine?"

She feels bad He's truly trying. "I have to drive."

"Alright. Well, what do you feel like getting, bud?" He asks Luca shifting his focus.

"What's that?" Luca points to another table's appetizer.

"Um, I don't know." John flags the waiter over.

"What is that they ordered?"

"Escargot." The waiter answers.

"Snails. "John translates

"Eww... never mind." His face screws up and John smiles.

Cam said dryly in total and utter disbelief."You brought a ten year old to a restaurant that serves escargot. Lovely."

John sighs. "Are you too big for Chuck E. Cheese Luke?"

"No." He lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That place is like hell only worse." Cam muttered and John shrugged. Resigned she follows them to the lot.

=/-/-/-

Cam texts Joe as John and Luca get tokens as she orders their pizza. "I'm in hell and it's all John's fault."

Her phone chimes and she reads. "Where are you?"

"Big Rats and overpriced pizza give ya three guesses."

"Good old Chuck." He returns and Cam can practically hear him chuckling.

"Bingo."

"Don't eat the pizza it'll constipate you." Now she knows he's teasing it makes the grin.

"Starving."

"Then the pizza is safer you don't know who touched the salad bar."

"LOL! I love you Baby." She sends and then adds on. "At least ball pits don't exist. Just a tunnel maze that he's thankfully out grown."

"Ball Pits were dangerous but fun. I love you too."

"Call me later the big man he beckons me." She shoots him a final text.

"Will do Babe don't choke John." She walks toward John and Luca reading his response.

-/-/-/-/-

"Mom I'm beating him!"

"I see that! What am I refereeing?"

"Ski ball!"

"I think he cheats." John said.

"John you're like sixteen times his size. "She points out.

"He was givin' me shifty eyes." He retorts side eyeing Luca with a smirk

Their Pizza ready they stop their game to eat when John broached the subject he was dreading he hoped this place and the fun they were having would soften the blow.

"So, there's something I need to tell you guys." John jumps right in.

"Okay." Luca said wary.

"It's time for me to get back to San Diego or Tampa and work." He said.

Luca's face goes dark with an emotion he can't place". Huh? Mom I tried like you said. I was still right."

"What's he mean, Campbell?" John accuses.

"I told him if he didn't try and trust you he'd have regrets. The thing is, his trust it's hard to earn. You leave? He thinks you won't come back that's both our fault." She answers glancing at Luca who's having an emotional reaction that doesn't surprise her or the fact that he retreats into himself bit by bit.

"I fully intend to be in his life Campbell." John's tone turned very serious. "I'm going to come back, but my life is in Tampa."

"I'm supposed to be your life," Luca said quietly. His words are so wise beyond his years that Jon gets goose bumps. Luca stands up.

"He's ten John. You can't expect him to understand so quickly."

"I'm going to play Whack-A-Mole Mom." He said walking away.

"Okay buddy." She said to his retreating back.

"I have to work." John tries to justify his reasoning.

"It never changes same dance different song." She said getting to feet to find her boy. At Jon's blank look she continues. "Your work it made the choice for you last time didn't it?" With that she walked away.

That night the ride home is silent.

-/-/-/-

Cam tries and fails to get Luca to talk. He grabs his cell she only allows for emergencies but she thinks he may be calling Mackie his favored confidant and lets him go.

Joe sees its Luca calling and worry immediately sets in. "Luke buddy you ok?" He said quickly.

"Been Better." He said sounding Dejected and sad.

"What's going on? Mom alright?" Joe starts running down his mental list of problems and gets scared.

"Mom's fine. John's an asshole."

Ah he should have known John was the issue. "I agree sorta but don't talk like that."

"He took me to have fun and then was like Hey By the way I'm going home"

"Oh Luke I'm sorry buddy."

"This is why I don't like people." He said grumpily.

Joe tries to turn around Luca's mood. "Hey you like people. You like me. You like Trin and Jon."

"You don't break your word once you give it. He said he wanted to know me but what he really meant was whenever it's convenient for him." Luca grumbled.

"I wish I could say something better little man. I do. But what I want to say will sound like I'm taking his side and that wouldn't be fair."

"But I'm a kid and his job is important because it's all he is...I know Mom told me." He sighed.

"Did He say he'd come back?" Joe asked.

"Yeah but you're the only person who has ever come back when they said they would."

"I think he will, Luca."

"What makes you think he'll come back?" for once he sounds like the child he is.

"Because against my better judgment, I think he really cares."

"He waited until liked him to leave." Luca said near tears.

"That was just bad timing Big Man. You need to give him a chance to come back if he doesn't? No skin off our nose because we're still a family regardless."

Luca fight back sniffles. "Right! Okay!"

"So I bought Mom's ring wanna see?"

"Sure. Wait just a second." He turns on face time and shuts himself in the closet.

""Big Man?" Joe said confused. "Why the closet?"

"So mom doesn't catch us." The duh is clear on his face.

"You're smart." Joe smiles.

"As long as she doesn't hear us or start looking for me. Hurry and show me. You know Mom if I don't make noise every fifteen minutes she thinks I'm dead." He said sarcastically.

"Or setting something on fire." Joe adds getting the ring box.

He holds up the ring. "Think she'll like it?"

"It's perfect."

"You can't tell her and no hint giving." Joe reminds him.

"Luca John!"

"That's Mom gotta go! Love you night!"

"Goodnight Luke I love you too."

When Colby the man who plays the shield's high flyer and betrayer Seth Rollins walks into the hotel room Joe's smiling.

"Whatcha smiling at? Phone sex Cammie?" he asked.

Joe shakes his head. "Nah man, just tellin' my boy goodnight."

AN: I own nothing but Luca, Cam, Mac, and the idea. Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and faves, keep em' coming if you'd like too! Thanks again-MM


	10. Chapter 10

"This sucks Mom." Luca pouted as he and Cam sat in the office on Skype with Joe.

"I agree but this is the cards we're dealt for now. It means the company is trusting Joe. "She tickles the nap of his neck and his shoulder rise as he shrugs her off with a giggle.

"Big Man I agree it sucks and I miss you too but in a bit I'll have a four day stretch off we'll do something fun. How's the science fair project going? "Joe asked trying to distract Luca.

"I'm going to make a battery out of a lemon. It's not rocket science." Luca rolled his eyes.

"It's better than I could do." Joe points out.

"I wish you were here to help me."

"Mama'd be better help. She knows how to pretty anything up."

"Thanks I think." She said warily.

Joe sends her a wink. "I miss you Babe."

"Miss you too. Where are you?"

"I'm living on Tulsa time if you get my drift." He smirked.

"What's that mean? " Luca asked eyebrows curiously raised.

"I'm in Oklahoma Bub." He chuckled.

"Oh. Well I have a checkup Monday." He adds in.

"That reminds me I need to shuffle some stuff I hate to call Maclaren she's on a styling gig." Cam says mostly to herself while looking through her phone only half listening Joe and Luca.

"Ask John, he wanted some responsibility give him some." Joe says easily and her eyes snap to his promptly.

"I don't know… he won't know what anything means." Her brow furrows in concern.

"Look Babe, I honestly think he wants to try. He's not going to throw more shade on you or Luke that's a promise. A promise from me. Let the guy try." He reassured leaning forward to look at her closely.

Joe sensed the reluctance in Cam. She sighed deeply. "Alright. I'll call him." She caved.

"Thought you might." He said fighting a smile.

"I really hate when you do that knowing me better than I know myself thing." She retorts sourly.

"Part of my charm." He shrugs.

"I gotta get back to work scouting locations and Luca has home work. "She said.

"Love you both. Call me before bed. Bye Luca Bye Cammie."

"Bye babe."

"Bye Joey!"

"Bye bud!" they end the Skype call and Luca climbs out her lap to sit in the floor at her feet to do his homework.

"Mom, you really can't take me to my follow up?" He whines face upturned to her.

"I can try if you aren't comfortable." She hedges with a sigh. She so damned busy she can barely breathe. She flips through location shots so quickly to anyone else nothing else would register.

"But I bet John would bring one of his cars if you wanted to say ride in it." She tries.

"That's bribery."

:"Yes, it is but I'm not above it." She answers looking down at him. She picks up her phone to text John.

"But it'd be worth it." She laughed.

"Eh what if I'm fatally ill and because he's been hit in the head so many times he forgets to tell you." He said laying out his last card doodling on his paper purposefully avoiding her eyes.

"You have his kidney he won't forget. Drama Kings both of you." She sighs and types.

"Whatever."

"Whatever nothing. Get back to spelling." She orders.

"Your demands are oppressive o-p-p-"

"Luca John, don't push." She warns in the tone that tells him he's walking the line.

She texts John. "He is so your child at times...it literally took every fiber of my being not to laugh when he sassed me."

"LOL!"

"He told me I was oppressive and proceeded to spell it."

John smiles to himself before answering with. "That's sounds like me. Although I don't think I could have spelled oppressive at ten."

"Maybe you can be his oppressor for the day Monday he has an appointment and I have wall to wall production meetings."

"Consider it done." He replied easily.

"You sure it's a full work up day." She double checks.

: "Yep. Positive."

"Okay. Thank You. Wait I just thought of something in order to take him you need to be listed as family, his medical power of attorney, or his legal guardian. You could do it easy just sign his birth certificate have it notarized and give them the updated copy as proof you're his father."

"Wait, you never added me anyway?" he texted back confused.

"You were married...it'd have shown up somewhere"

John felt a tinge of pain settle within. It truly hurt and he knew every reason why. "Well, whatever I need to do. Can you email a secure copy to my attorney?"

"I can overnight it. You need the original for legality purposes."

That makes me nervous it's his actual birth certificate I'll drive down tonight and get it."

"Okay. John are you sure you're alright I didn't exclude you out of malice you know. We had different lives and priorities you told me on the first date no kids. I believed you."

I'm fine. It'll be fine. We're doing this now and that's what matter."

"See you tonight then."

-/-/-/-

John sits in the dark cavern of his car staring at the tiny ink printed feet on the paper by the green glow of dash lights. Cam had handed it to him said Luke was sleeping and she needed to get back inside. Sitting alone in his car with the heavy stock papered document. He wonders just where in the fuck he'd gone wrong and it wasn't the first time he'd thought it.

Maybe he should of tried harder with Cam, stuck by Luca, ditched Liz sooner but all 0f his shoulda coulda woulda' s can't change shit even if they could fill up an ocean.

He calls Nikki. "He was a tiny baby. Five pounds nine ounces."

"Wow. That's small. Precious." She said going with conversation clearly John was lost in thought.

"He has a hammer toe. Yes I'm staring at the feet prints in Cam's driveway."

"Awe baby, you ok?" Nikki asked in genuine concern. John was softer hearted than people realized.

"Yeah. Just a physical remnant of my bad choices." He said mostly to himself.

"Oh John. It's going to get better. You're where you are now. He really has hammer toe? Eww."

"His middle toe leans over the big one it looks like a double dotted I" John said smiling.

"We need to fix that!" Nikki said simply being herself.

"No. It makes him unique." John defends.

"Aren't they painful?" She said in confusion.

He laughs. "Not always... How'd we get into this conversation! God you make me laugh Nicole."

"Please drive safe going home. Goodnight baby. I love you."

"Will do Love ya too! Night Babe."

-/-/-/-

"He has a full work up. Labs, Urinalysis, Ultrasound and x-rays." She starts listing off things to him the minute he walks in.

"Okay." He tries to sound confidant.

"He'll balk at the blood draw do whatever you have to get it done quick ask for the best phlebotomist ahead of time, when he has to pee in the cup? He has a shy bladder so pretend you're leaving if you have too. Make them use the heated conduction gel and if they do a CT scan to be through? Don't leave him he gets claustrophobic." She rattles off more and she can see he's boggled by it.

John felt overwhelmed and under prepared with Campbell's instructions. "Okay."

"Repeat it back for me?" She asked softly smirking slightly.

"Best sticker, Shy bladder, Warm Gel, Claustrophobia." He answers.

"Got it." She said proudly.

Luca comes down stairs in jeans and Nike tank top. His noodle like arms make John smile. He was built like that once all stringy limbs and big feet.

"Hey Bud."

"Hi John I'm not in a good mood." He grouses trooping down the stairs.

"Oh okay... sorry...Dare I ask why?" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets looking down at Luca.

Tired of being the sick kid that's all. I have a science project to finish." He said sounding tired and heading for the door.

"Well, we'll get through the day and get back so you can work. Unless you maybe wanted to get some lunch after. Maybe go the pier in Santa Monica for some games?" he tries and catches Cam' chagrined eye roll from behind Luca.

"Sure that sounds alright. Ferris Wheel's my favorite." Luca agreed.

"Tell me about your science thing." John said as they walk out abandoning Cam without so much as a "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya."

"Hey I need a hug." Cam shouts as Luca leaves.

"Hang on forgot the Mama." Luca turned back and hugged her. "Bye Mom."

"Bye love, Thank you again for taking him."

"Not a problem." John said.

-/-/-

They get registered and settled then Luca has to give a urine sample. It takes long enough that John starts to worry for the boy's kidney function. "Luke are you okay? Do you need to go?" He clarifies nervously shifting his weight on his feet outside the bathroom.

"I don't like people hearing me pee." He confesses.

"Just turn on the water." John offers a solution.

A few minutes later Luca walks out and hands John the specimen cup. "Mom usually takes it to the lab and she usually doesn't look so disgusted."

"First time, bud." He said trying to unwrinkle his face.

"It's just pee. Big men sweat all over you and put their junk in your face and you are afraid of pee?" Luca points out the way he smiles lets John know Cam had given him that one.

"Well when you put it like that." He said manning up.

"I'm just sayin." Luca shrugged.

"Now we wait right?" he said standing in the line for labs.

Luca looked up at John and sighed. "Rookie." Before walking down the hall like he owned the place towards his next test. Nurses poke their heads from their stations to say hi and wave.

He waves back. "Give that to Becky and come find me. If they miss their stick you'll hear me." He said over his shoulder.

"Right. Okay." He delivers Luca's deposit.

John hears Luca shout. "Damn it they missed." He comes quickly into the room and sees his son crying

"Sorry Luke." I'll try the other arm." He nurse consoles him softly.

John thought back to Joe holding Luca during his dialysis and decides to try it. "Luca can I hold you?"

He looks at him oddly. "Just humor me please?"

"Not like you can make it hurt anymore." He climbs into John's lap. The lab tech prepares to stick him again.

"Got a good one this time 1…2..."She sticks him. "And I've got flash…" She draws the blood.

"See...better." John hugged him close.

"Yeah…" John kissed the boys temple and he shied away.

"Right sorry, no kissing." He corrects himself.

"I barely kiss my own mother." He said sounding superior. "I want ninja turtle band aids." He said and then sounding like a child again. The juxtaposition makes John laugh. The nurse fixes him up and they're on to the next.

"How long does it take for results?" John asked the nurse as they left.

"Few hours."

John nodded. "Alright, bud, what's next?"

"I still have X-rays, and ultrasound. CT if something bad shows on the ultrasound." Luca explains

They sit in yet another cramped waiting area breathing stale air. "Okay. Need anything? A magazine or want to play Angry Birds?" John held up his phone.

"Angry birds are so last year. Have you tried flappy bird? It makes Mom curse. Joey says she has rage quit." Luca grinned wide grabbing for his phone.

"What's flappy bird?" John said obliviously behind the times.

He downloads it to John's phone. "Just tap."

"Ok I got this easy." He said confidently.

"Damn it." John swore at his phone as Luca read his magazine. Since the download, he hadn't been able to quit and Luca was amused It made the time pass in between X-Ray and his ultrasound.

"See... not so easy."

"Yes, my all-knowing child. I see."

"Alright Luca, let's get you down the hall for your ultrasound." A technician said coming into the room.

"Can I pee after this holding it crap sucks."

"You can go first." She smiled at him.

"Thank God!" He said hurrying off.

"Dialysis… he's not used to having a functioning bladder yet." John said.

"Thanks for that John!" He called back.

"Don't worry, it's a Dad's job to be embarrassing and the whole name thing is just a phase." The nurse tells him as Luca goes down the hall to the bathroom.

John shrugs. "Yup."

The tests all done they go into the dr.'s office to wait for results.

Luca stared at his feet. "Hey Luke?" the boy looked up.

"No worries my boy, it's all gonna be fine. You're okay."

"You can't know that." He said softly.

"It's called faith Bud." John assured him.

"Mom's not here, she always holds my hand for results….its stu-"John took the boy's hand before he could talk himself out of the question. He thinks back to the last time he'd held his hand. His nails were still clean but there were a few paper cuts and paint spots from the model cars.

The doctor comes in "You're clean. All good buddy. Let's do this again next month."

.-/-/-

With John's career and celebrity he very rarely if ever got to do mundane things like stand in the glittering and loud midway running down the pier. With smell of buttered popcorn, sugary cotton candy and hot dogs wafting in the air. The second of normality magnifies as Luca pulls him impatiently down the pier.

"First stop, whack-a-mole." Luca orders pulling him into the arcade.

"You like hitting things don't you son?" John teased.

"These are more difficult."

"I bet a root beer I'll hit more than you." John egged him on.

"It's on! You think you outmatch me but you'd be wrong nothing out works will power and guts."

"You've got that in spades Bud."

Forty dollars later Luca had still schooled John. "I give!"

"Can we do the tub toss or ring toss now? I'm hungry."

"Sure. That thing's rigged though. "John said letting Luca pull him along again.

He spends twenty bucks to win the ring toss and still thinks it's rigged. Luca lugs a stuffed Thor figure that's as big as he is. He takes a picture of Luca walking to the concession stand with it. He sends it to his own mother.

"His mother is going to be thrilled by that." Carol quickly replies.

"I'm twenty in the hole Ma... it's a good day though. He's healthy." John returns.

-/-/-/-

"The stuff in these hot dogs can kill you. You don't tell Robb? I won't tell your Mom." John said as they both stuff their faces.

"What are nitrates anyway?" Luca asked.

"Not completely sure…" Luca shrugs at his response taking a big bite.

His mom texts him back. "No rides Son. He hasn't had the kidney long enough to safely be jerked around on bumpy rides."

"I know Ma." He types then returns his gaze to Luca.

His phone chimes again. "Just reminding you he's not an average kid John."

He comments. "He's both average and unique. It's odd."

He looks to Luca as the sun starts to set "Ferris Wheel?"

"Aren't you afraid of heights?" Luca said as they get up and discard their trash.

"How'd you know?" John asked more surprised than anything.

"I googled you when I was seven." Luca answers as they get in line.

As they loaded into the Ferris wheel bucket, John felt his insides lurch. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck' he thought. "So you googled me huh?" He had to take his mind off of the fear and focus on the inside of the bucket and Luca.

"I was curious." Luca admits side eying John.

"Sorry you had to be curious."

"Don't sweat it." He shrugged as the ride starts.

John squeaks fearfully when it lurches to a temporary stop at the very top. Luca died laughing. "You sound like Mom anytime she finds a mouse." The boy leans against him rolling in hysterical laughter.

"I was merely startled." John justifies.

Yeah okay." Luca rolled his eyes. "Look dolphins!" he tries the trick John used on his Mom once.

"Great. I believe you." John sat white knuckled still.

Luca said gently "I won't let you fall out... try looking around. I love this because it reminds you how small you are and that this must be what God sees when he watches over you. Tiny vibrant lives. Spots of bright light." Luca said softly and the seriousness and honestly pure way Luca sees the world pulls John up short.

He looks over at Luca. His own tiny vibrant piece of light there high in the air he can't believe he'd almost let that fade. This beautifully innocent profound being that makes him feel both confused and found. "I love you Luca." He said plainly.

"You're only saying that because you think you're hurtling toward death." Luca retorts snarky as ever it warms John's heart.

"No I'm not. I mean it I love you and its okay you don't believe me you will one day when you least expect it." He said with more certainty than he'd felt in what feels like years.

"I'll try..." Luca allows.

"That's all I can ask let's take a picture for Nicole and get the fuck off here."

Luca grinned. "That's a fiver..."

"I'll drop a hundred in the pot of we can just get off. Say cheese." He holds out his phone.

"Cheese. "The picture snaps and Luca rattles on. "You can say fornication and Mom won't get mad! It's in the bible and means the same thing."

"How very Campbell." John murmured.

"Try this one. "Sanctified, fornicating, feces. Holy fucking shit."

"You're too smart for your own good Luca." He laughs.

He sends Nikki the picture "This was the oddest place to realize the best thing I ever created was him. I don't think I ever loved anything or anyone this much. He's so profoundly smart and funny.

"This warms my heart, what brought this on. They step off the ride.

"He thinks the view of heaven is from atop the Ferris wheel after everything. He still believes in God.

"John, before we go, can we get Mom something?" he said as they pass a gift shop.

"Sure. What do you wanna get her?" He asks as they go in.

"One of those rice grain necklace's with your name on it. Should I do Anoa'i because Joey's going to propose or just Mom?"

"Wait, what did you say?" This stops him cold for a second for reasons he can't name.

"Crap, I slipped."

"No, bud, that's great. Go with Mom." He hurriedly comforts the boy.

"You can't say anything only me, Jon, and Trin know." Luca said distressed.

"Your secret slip is safe with me. Don't worry buddy. " It's odd feeling to know that Campbell will be making such a big change, sometimes he's not sure he loved her at all others he gets a case of the what if's.

-/-/-/-

John looks in the rearview of his GTO. Luca's asleep in the backseat cuddled into this carnival prize. He has a tiny mustard stain on the corner of his mouth and a henna tattoo rings his tiny bicep. He looks peaceful, small, and oh so young. It had been the best day John had in ages. He's trying find his balance today, felt successful.

He turns into Cam's driveway and she's sitting on the front steps in a white tank top and cutoff jeans. Her wet reddish blonde hair pulled on top of her head. For the first time since he'd left behind their affair he sees her as he once did. A breathtakingly beautiful woman whom he had no business messing with. She cuts her eyes at him and hurries across the concrete barefoot as he cuts the engine. He sees she's angry. Ah, he'd forgotten to call her with the results.

He gets out of the car. "He's fine…" the smack lands hard on his face. Ok he guessed he deserved that.

"You son of a bitch." She growls out. "I waited all day for your call." She stands hands on her hips.

"You could have called in my defense." He points out and she puts her hands in her pockets. He assumed to stop from slapping him again. He's grateful she packs more punch than she realizes.

"Not the point John." She fairly shouts.

"Campbell please relax. And stop shouting. You're to wake him up."

At his response her eyes light but her tone is lowly and threatening "I entrusted you with something only I do and don't you dare tell me what to do around him. You have no right."

"Mom..." a groggy voice came from the backseat. "It's okay. We were having fun."

"Well I spent my day worried for you but I'm oh so glad you had fun! I called your emergencies phone Luca!" She snarls toward her son.

"I left it in my backpack."

She tries to calm down instantly feeling guilty for having snapped at him. "Okay, you're fine. That's all that matters."

Luca gets out of the car. "Say bye to John, I left your homework upstairs for you."

"Bye." he hugged John who kissed him on the top of the head. Luca scowls. "I forgot, Okay, I kiss people I love get used to it." John tells him as Cam looks on impatiently.

"Today was fun." Luca admits.

"Yes it was go do your homework there's no need to antagonize your mom more."

"Wait, here." Luca pulls the necklace from his pocket. "Love you Mom."

She looks at the necklace, it's a cheesy touristy gift but he'd thought of her. "Thank you Luca. I'm sorry I lost my temper with you."

"Its fine I understand." He willingly stands on his tip toes to kiss her cheek before going inside.

Cam murmurs something lowly in French.

"My wild frontier huh?" John echoes in English. Cam looks at him surprise.

"I took the foreign language course the company offers." John answers.

Me too, I'm learning Swahili next. Please don't do that again. I ask of you one thing. You have to understand that's my life right there." Cam answers. Peering up at him face clean of makeup.

"I understand more than you might think I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought you'd know no news was good news. We have got to stop this tug of war over where and when I belong in his life." He said plainly.

She leans on the hood of his car. "The thing is John I'm not sure how to do this. He's always been mine. He was yours too but only in my heart of hearts because I knew you, we weren't the marrying kind. We weren't going to have picket fences and picture perfect moments. My heart belonged to you until he was born and then, it all changed. He's my reason for living; I've never had to share him in some ways even with Joe? He's mine and mine alone. Do you know at best even with your kidney he'll live into his mid-twenties? We'll give him up before we're ready anyway please don't let me think that it came sooner than we thought ever again. Please, if you loved me ever just realize that I'm not a good sharer, just like you can't show people your heart, I don't share but I'm doing it for Luca." She makes the whole statement staring at her feet and it makes his guts twist in regret.

He stands next to her but doesn't touch her. "I know I messed up, I messed up because you were the first person other than Liz at that point I'd ever had feelings for. You're the only person I know who guarded themselves more than I did; it fascinated me and made me feel safe because you weren't expectant of anything. You took what I gave, walking away from you? It was hard and it hurt but walking away from him? It killed me. I just now realize how much I love him. He's not abstract any more, he's my son. Those moments? Waiting on those test results were horrifyingly scary, I was being selfish in my want to make the day lighter, happier, calling you was just a reminder that we have to do this again and again. I was avoiding you; you represent all of my mistakes Campbell." He looks up at the stars when the silence hangs because it's easier than looking at her.

She glances at him. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to cause you pain. It's why I let you go."

He catches her eye. "I know, and that's the worst part because I know deep down? You love me. I can never really know if I love you because you belong to someone else." He confesses quietly.

"I belong to myself and Luca but I choose to give myself to Joe because he makes me truly happy, I love him. Maybe more than I loved you. Guess we'll never know. We're done John, have been for a long time. I forgive you for breaking my heart. Forgive yourself too, especially for breaking Luca's." he turns and back walks to the house.

"I don't think I can."

"And that's what being a parent is sometimes John. Taking on their pain and anger so they don't carry it around. Forgive yourself anyway; Luca has to forgive for himself not you. Only you can forgive you." She said momentarily still in the yard.

"I'll work on it."

"Nice car…I need to go make sure Luca isn't building a bomb. He's being too quiet." She grins and walks up the steps.

"For sure… see you later Cam." He waits until she's safely inside before driving off.

AN: I own nothing but my characters and the idea. If you liked it or even if you didn't please feel free to review! Thanks again for your continued support of Secondhand!-MM


	11. Chapter 11

John had texted that he had a surprise for Luca could he please have him for the weekend but because neither Cam nor Luca had seen Joe for the better part of a month they had decided to rent a condo in San Diego and share time with Luca.

"I don't know why we're here buddy it's a surprise." Joe answers standing at John's door.

"Sand is hot, hot sand, hot, hot, hot," Cam chants bare footedly skip- skittering behind them across the beach to the concrete.

"Well it is the beach babe." Joe teased glancing back at her in an "I party with Jay Gatsby tank top and red denim shorts and her hair in a ponytail.

"Mom you should wear shoes you're setting a bad example for me." Luca stops mid lick of his ice cream cone to make the statement.

"Concrete is hotter." She reaches over them to lean on the buzzer. John opens the door with a smile. Luca hugs him. "Hi! Mom's feet are burning because she left her shoes in the car.

John laughs. "Remember flip flops? It's called compromise."

"I don't need your input." Cam thumped John's ear as she walked in. "That still bug you sweetie?" she teased. John rolled his eyes.

"You two are like twelve year olds. How'd your ever make him?" Joe asked.

"Patron and she's hot." John answered. "Luca why don't you take your ice cream out on the back deck? Nicole's out there with a friend."

"Sweet." Luca said. "Nikki!" He called.

"Get your phone out." John whispered in Cam's ear gesturing for them to follow. Joe nearly died watching Luca freeze and let the top of his cone fall over.

"Hey bud!" Nikki grinned. "Luca, I want you to meet Eva Marie. Eva, this is the incredible Luca."

"I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Eva smiled warmly at him. She reached out to shake his hand and he froze. He was too busy staring at how vibrant her red hair was in person and how round...her ...round her...he was definitely distracted.

"Take a breath son." Joe advised.

"H...ha...hi." Luca grinned shaking her hand. "You're beautiful."

"Well I think his teacher just got dumped." John laughingly whispered to Cam.

"Royally..."

"He's never shy John. Help him." Cam said.

"He's got it, give him five... He told her she was beautiful. I'd of probably fainted in front of my childhood crush."

"Aww, Thank you. You wanna walk down the beach get a new ice cream cone? The truck's just down the beach a bit." Eva asked and when she held out her hand Luca took it.

"Can I take him?"

"Sure." Cam said getting money.

"Nah, it's on me I made him drop it." Eva waves off the cash.

Eva takes Luca's hand and leads him down the beach. "So I hear you play chess?"

-/-/-/-

Back up on the deck the adults let go of the laughter they'd been holding in.

"Poor kid, did you see his face? Priceless!" Nikki laughed.

He turned as red as her hair." Cam commented.

"Babe he totally looked at her rack." Joe added laughing. He plopped down in Eva's vacated seat pulling Campbell into his lap.

"I was oddly proud of that!" John said.

"You two will create a monster by the time he's 14." Cam sighed pointing at them.

"We'll just have to make sure he knows how to treat a lady." Nikki said to Cam.

"Absolutely." Cam shook her head. "It's been going decently so far."

They start a poker game as they wait for Eva and Luca to return. "I should refuse to play with you Campbell you cheat." John said.

"I do not, you just can't lose gracefully and technically you sorta won last we played." She points out fighting a grin.

"Somehow I don't think Joe or Nicole will let the old rules stand." He smirked at with a spark in his eyes.

"And what are those?" Nikki asked intrigued.

"Do I even want to know?" Joe asked.

"John and I may have played strip poker a time or two and in a bid to keep his clothes on John would add in dares or sexual favors. I may have stolen his towel when we played poolside and made him walk back to the room naked."

"Okay that's off the table." Nikki laughed. "Funny as I'm sure it was."

"Standard rules apply." Joe smirked. "Although if you want those rules at home I'd be more than happy to follow them." Joe whispered in Cam's ear

"Oh no, the best part was? He had to walk through the lobby." Cam explained to Nikki.

"It was not funny. I scarred the little old lady at the desk." John defends a blush creeping over his face,

Cam shrugged. "It's still funny and you gave her a thrill after all she didn't call the cops."

"Besides Joe you're actually good at poker I'd lose." She answered his whispered offer.

"Seeing you two be friends and recount good times no matter how inappropriate they are is oddly nice." Nikki said glancing between them.

Cam and John shrugged. They were working on it."Thanks Nikki. Stud or Texas Hold em?" Cam asks from her seat in Joe's lap as she shuffled cards.

"Stud." John winked.

"Perv." Cam retorted. "You only say that because it's your game." Cam shook her head.

"And hold 'em is yours. Unfair for everyone." John laughed.

"On that note... I'm getting out of Joe's lap. I actually want to win a few. Before I forget, Luca likes to play bull shit." She climbs out of his lap to deal the cards.

"Because she lets him curse. Not because he's good at it." Joe adds in.

"That's my boy. Who taught him?" John chuckled.

"Joe and Fatu." Cam smirked. "The time he looked right at Mac and said Male Bovine Excrement was still the funniest."

"Oh God, her face..." Joe busted up.

I still like maternal fornicator best though." John said.

"I'm lost..." Nikki said as she picked up her cards.

"I told him he shouldn't curse and because he's my child he pulled out a dictionary and thesaurus and found alternatives." Cam said looking over her cards.

"If there's a chink in the chain he finds it." Joe added.

"Not a bad thing. He's smart." John said.

"Sometimes too smart. He knows he doesn't have much time in life." Cam sighed.

"Buzz kill." John sighed sadly. He played with his chips to distract himself.

"Sorry. It is always there. There are days where it's in the back of my mind and there are others where it's all I think about. Especially when he has such good days like this."

"I know that. We all know that but if he's stopped living in the scary place you need to do the same. He worries for you. On some level it's because you're all he has and that's my fault but try and be positive because he's out there picking up sea glass with Eva, like meeting her is an everyday thing." John said.

Cam looked over the top floor balcony and smiled. John was right. She needed to change. Joe leaned over and kissed Cam's cheek. "Don't think about it. Instead try and beat me." He turns to the others." I'm teaching Luca to surf tomorrow I need to find a way to keep his glasses on and hear aid in. Thoughts?"

"Google." Nikki said.

"You aren't helpful."

"What about a cochlear implant? Not now but in the future." John asked.

"I've thought about it if he wants it, I'd be okay. I just... I don't want him to think he needs to change. That it's required to be included or feel normal and be happy." Cam replied. She glanced at Joe. "In the meantime. We use his swim googles that are prescription and take out his hearing aide. Just try to stay on his left or where he can see your lips and you'll be fine Joey."

-/-/-/-

Cam, Luca and Joe had been gone for a couple of hours and Nikki and John were enjoying the sounds of the waves crashing into shore over a bottle of wine and their fire pit. The silence was comforting and just their pace. John's arms were wrapped around Nikki as they both stared into the flames. "Exactly how much time does he have?" She asked quietly as she sat up from his embrace to face him.

"His doctor thinks 25 is the max, 30 if he never goes into rejection. They can use dialysis again too but nothing's promised." John seemed stoic in his reply. Nikki felt the tears prick her eyes.

"But that's like fifteen more years, twenty."

"Yep." John nodded.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?"

"Have to be. It's probably not sunk in yet and I...we...all of us just have to not think about it and enjoy life with him like he'll out live us all."

A little further down the beach they could see the light from Joe, Cam, and Luca's bonfire. "I said stop chasing each other with flaming marshmallows you two!" Nikki hears cam say.

"And when he doesn't out live you?" Nikki pressed on gently.

"Then a part of me, you, Cam, Joe. Hell anyone who knows him? Will curl up blow away and die with him." John shakes his head. "And there's not a damn thing we can do to change it, sometimes I hate her for not telling me sooner. Other's I'm glad she waited because I don't think I'm as strong as she is, if I'd carried all that for so long I'd of broken."

"Joe's bringing him up." Nikki said as she quickly wiped her eyes and John got a hold of himself.

"We're being sent to bed, and thought you might like some goodnight love." Joe said letting Luca down off his shoulders.

"Both of you?" Nikki asked. John picks him up once he's on the ground.

"Joey thought Mom wouldn't mind picking marshmallow out of her hair. He was wrong." Luca answered hugging John back. For once when John kisses him he doesn't shy away. "Besides. At dawn we surf." He said seriously. John puts him down to let him hug Nikki. Before she can over think it she kisses the top of his head.

"Dawn really?" John asked.

"It's prettiest and calmest. Wanna come?"

"I love too but I have a meeting. Can Nicole take pictures and tape it for me?"

"Yeah. Good night y'all! Piggy back?"

"Good night Bud!"

"Good night Bubba, have fun tomorrow

"You and Mama with the piggy back rides?" Joey gripes squatting down so the boy can climb on his back.

"It's not like you're six foot five or anything? I must be so heavy!" Luca retorted.

"Have a good night Joe called over his shoulder carrying Luca back.

-/-/=/-/-/=

She wakes alone curled into the sheets. Otis Redding's "My Girl." Playing from her IPod over the bed. There's a note stuck to the facing. She pulls the post it off.

"You have a lot of old school freak em' music on here. Miss me? Yes I put My Girl on repeat so you could wake up to it! - Love ya Joey

She can't fight the smile the note brings on. "Freak em' you're seriously younger than me some times." She mutters to herself.

She gets up and gets dressed in a green-gray plaid button down of Joe's that's way too big and some soft stretchy yoga pants. She fish tail braids her hair down her left side. She strolls down the beach to "Chain of Fools smiling.

"You look happy!" Nikki calls from the blanket she's sitting on.

"I am! May I sit with you?"

"Sure he hasn't gotten up on the board yet he's practicing paddling in." Nikki pours her a cup of cocoa from a thermos.

"Thank you!" She took the warm beverage and sipped cautiously. "He's going to turn over…" She said looking out at Luca as she sat down Indian style.

"I know, that's his like seventh time trying to paddle and stay balanced. Joe stays right there. It's sweet. How's work?"

"Busy we're casting the lead. You should audition."

Nikki shakes her head. "I couldn't…

"No please, I'm asking you to."

"It's your baby... and..."

"She points out to the ocean. "No that's my baby and I trust you with him. This is work and if you couldn't honestly do it I'd never ask."

"If you're sure."

"If I wasn't I wouldn't of brought it up...We screen test Monday."

"Alright."

"It's settled. Come Luca the sun not even all the way up and it's cold. Show Mama what ya got!" Cam hollers

Cam sat on the sand next to Nikki. She watched as the waves of the San Diego beach crashed into the Sandy shore. She watched as Luca laid belly down on his board, wet suit keeping him warm from the cold Pacific. Joe stood beside him, gripping the side of the board, waist deep in water, wetsuit nearly bulging from his muscles. "Note to self-buy Joey spandex body suits for Christmas...damn..."

"Yeah I kinda noticed... it was impossible not too... "Nikki agreed.

"Oh! He's up!" Cam said excitedly getting to her feet.

"Stay, Stay Stay..." Nikki chants as he floats too them

The two women yelled in happiness as Luca stayed up on his first wave.

"Nikki! Pictures for John!

"I know, I know! "She said getting out her phone as Cam stood at edge of the water videoing him with hers.

-/=/=/=

"I'm going to fall and drown!" Luca said fearfully.

"No you're not bud, stay calm. It's the most important."

"Right calm speaking of calm I may have let the secret slip... not to Mama just John."

"It's Okay bud..."

"The wave is ending!"

"Bail Luca!"

He bailed off into Joe's arms who takes the extra weight with a grunt. "I'm really proud of you Luca surfing isn't easy! Wanna catch another one?"

"Yeah!" He said lying on his board again.

Cam wades toward them. "Oh it's still cold bad idea!" she turns back.

"Oh no you don't Cammie!" Joe picks her up and plunks her in the icy water.

She comes sputtering up. "You Asshole!"

"Mom that's a dollar!" He said paddling over toward her.

"Justified swearing."

"Justified because your madder than a wet hen no pun intended." Joe adds.

She rolled her eyes. "You're both lucky I love you."

=/=/=/=

"Nicole why're you nervous? It's just Cam and Steph and the director? You've auditioned for WWE It's no different. John said watching her pace the bus parked at a fan expo they're attending.

"I don't want to let Cam down."

"That's really sweet, but she's going to help you if you get this. Who do you think helped me?"

"What do you mean?"

John smiled genuinely. "That girl in the Marine was hot but we had zilch for real chemistry and I had even less talent. She helped me play to my strengths. Go in and be Nicole not Nikki Bella, Bella's a spoiled brat you aren't show them that and you'll be fine."

When Nikki goes in Cam reads the opposite side character with no emotion and it throws Nikki a second…

"Can I try again?" She asked.

"Sure relax." Stephanie said.

"We'll take a quick break. Listen Nicole you're the ninth diva I've read with today. I'm not trying to be cruel. I'm tired and the less I give you to work off and the more you do with it will show your true talents." Cam said stopping as her phone rings.

"Hello, wait we what?! You're sure, He wants it!" She grinned doing a little dance.

She hangs up. "I hope you don't mind kissing a six foot five Hawaiian because we just gave the male lead to Jason Momoa."

"Wow."

"Let's just hope Joey reacts well."

"What do you mean?" Nikki scowled/

"Just that I hope he knows a fan girl crush is just that, I admire the guy as an actor and I wouldn't want him to think otherwise."

"You guys are solid as oak, don't sweat it."

-/-/-

They shoot the bulk of the movie in a tiny bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Savannah. The water rising up the beach to meet them for a scene.

"We're about to do a pivotal fight scene." Campbell explained to Joe, John and Luca who're there to visit.

"I need your help Cammie!" Jason calls out. "Nik's stand in is sick and she's stuck in a fitting, can you help me block the scene you're the same height as Nikki. Oh Hi, I'm Jason."

"Jase, this is my son Luca, My boyfriend Joe, and of course my ex and Nicole's boyfriend John.

"Nice to meet you I've heard a lot about all of you from both girls."

"Someone get Nicole out of that fitting! I don't care who blocks the scene we're going to lose light if we don't hit it right now!" the director says.

"Gotta go!" He said pulling Campbell with him.

Joe watches as they walk away talking and then stop in a certain spot. Speak more and Cam walks away only to be caught and pulled back. He pulls her against him. She pushes off slightly he stays with her. She counts out loud before being backed into the wall on the side of the house. He leans in as if to kiss her and she stands on her tiptoes. "Even here I'm too short minus shoes. So either we stand Nicole on a box or..." He loops an arm around her and lifts her off her feet. His mouth is level with hers. "This work?" he asked. Joe's temper starts to flare.

She looks away from Jason to the director. "We still in frame?"

Yes!"

She turns back to Jason. "Good. Tell Nikki, its four forward two back, turn and then six steps back."

"Four, two, turn six got it." He repeats.

He sits her back on her feet. "Thanks Sweetheart."

"No problem." She pats his arm.

"Something tells me this isn't a Luca friendly movie." The boy murmurs. "Mom wanna look for sea glass?"

"Do you need me?" She asked the director.

"Nah, last shot of the day. You're good."

"I'd love to look for sea glass and watch the sunset with you baby."

She stands on her tiptoes to kiss Joe. When he only halfheartedly kisses her back an alarm rings in her head. "What's with you Joe?"

"Not right now." He nodded to Luca.

"Alright."

Luca runs a head of them. She holds out her hand to him. He sticks his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts. "Okay then…" she said shaking her head she sprints to catch up to Luca bare feet slapping damp sand.

-/-/-/-

Once they've wrapped for the day Nikki and John take Luca to dinner.

"Found a sand dollar with Luke think room service accepts them as tips? I usually go out with cast and crew for dinner but, I wanted you to myself." She grins up at Joe. She stands up from where she's sitting at the desk. She puts her hands on either side of Joe on the desk effectively trapping him.

"I'm tired." He moves her hand aside breaking her embrace to go to the bedroom area.

"Too tired to eat with me? Flirt? You sick?" She follows him.

He turns. "What's with you and Jason."

"Nothing..." She said honestly shocked.

"Didn't look like nothing." He retorts and he knows it sounds childish but it's the way he feels.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?" She clarifies crossing her arms defensively. "choose what you say next real careful Joesph." She said stonily.

"He calls you Cammie, you sleep with him?" He knows it's the wrong thing to say but his curiosity won't be denied even as she makes a little sound as if the question literally hit her in the face.

"Jesus Joe."

"Did you?" He pushes even as tears fill her eyes.

"He's married." She said slowly as though he's stupid or crazy. She sniffs back the tears.

"That's not a no."

"No, I didn't. What is going on with you? Jason is a coworker." She threw her hands up.

"Well I was his cheap replacement." He spits at her and she laughs in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me. After everything we've been through. You have some serious nerve." She sits on the bed leaving him to stand over her.

"I've got nerve!" The way he touches you speaks volumes." He shouts.

"He wasn't touching me in any disrespectful way. We were working and by the way? Fatu and Tamina call me Cammie too you need to drop this now. I have never loved anybody the way that I love you."

"Did you think I wasn't going to notice that we look alike and you just happened to go out with me when you hadn't been with anyone within the company in ten years?"

"You have similar heritage so yes you look similar but honestly I never thought you thought I was shallow. So you can just go. Get out. Get out now." The tears brimmed her eyes.

"Honestly I don't know what to think other than I don't like the way he is with you! Don't worry I'm going!"

"I was working!" she screams at the slammed door as he storms out. She collapses on the bed to cry.

/=/-/-

He goes down to the hotel bar and orders a beer.

"Guinness please Darlin' and whatever Cam's guy wants." Jason slides into the seat next to him. "She kick you out so she could freshen up or some shit? Because honestly you and the boy are all she talks about I'm surprised she let you outta her sight this long." Jason says smiling.

Joe nods. "You know it helps that she so wrapped up in her life, they won't let me be my usual trouble causing self this movie and if I can't I typically prefer the company of women, being raised by single Mom and all. It's just nice to have a friend who doesn't cross lines." Joe listened and swigged his beer.

"Really?" Joe glanced at him.

"Yeah, Cammie's something else man. You're lucky. The thing she helped me with today? It's usually awkward but it was fun… she kept calling me lurch… Bigfoot… when were supposed to fight.

"Exactly how much do you spend with my girl?"

"Never really thought about it, I mostly hang with her and Nikki sometimes the other guy in the cast Josh."

At Joe's glare he elaborates. "It's a small movie man we all hang."

"I'm just gonna ask this once, you sleep with her?"

Jason laughs he can't help it."No bro. Campbell is beautiful but I'm happily married. Besides, Lisa'd eat her for breakfast."

Joe nodded as the weight of his accusations settled in his heart.

"I flirt man, that's just who I am. It doesn't mean anything other than I like making pretty girls smile. I'm sorry if that comes off wrong or makes you uncomfortable. I'd say I'd stop but really it is just second nature."

"I need to go fix something. Thanks for the beer."

"Figured you mighta, her room's next to mine." He replied smirking.

-/-/-/-/-

He bangs on the door. He'd left his key in the room. "Baby open up."

"Kiss my ass." She retorts.

"Please Campbell."

'Oh so now I'm not a cheating slut?" Her voice is closer but the door doesn't budge.

"Cam don't make me do this out here!"

"Do what? Deal with your current reality?"

Apologize." He says quietly.

"You were mean and wrong I should totally make you grovel."

"I am."

She opens the door. "There it's open. Come in or don't see if I give a fuck." She opens the door and goes to sit in a wing back chair.

"Please hear me out. "He holds out his hands in supplication.

She shrugs a delicate shoulder. "Whatever...You can try and make understand what that was but not sure I'll buy it."

"I don't even know what that was myself. I have nothing to blame it on but pure jealousy." He said honestly.

"Over what?"

"Not too sure."

"Oh that's helpful; you accused me of cheating because you were jealous of nothing! I will tell you this once. He's my friend, that's all. I'm careful with my boundaries with everyone for you. I did not cheat. You accuse me ever again I will leave you and not look back." She says it low and calm and it chills him to the bone she means it.

"I never felt threatened before and you said you had crush on him and he very clearly is very touchy and affectionate. I went to the worst possible thing. "He said it softly barely audible he hates admitting to weakness.

"Joseph Anoa'i I have never given you anything to worry about so why start now. Even with John you didn't act like this."

"John didn't love you, it was different okay? Seeing you work with someone having fun? Smiling at him like you smile for me? It hit me different. I'm sorry,"

You're forgiven." She said simply.

"Really?"

"Really, I'm easy like that but don't think this was okay to do again. You just gonna stand there or you gonna kiss me now or what?"

"Right!" he leans over the chair leaning down to kiss her as the kiss goes from soft to something hotter and needier he leans his weight on the chair. "Hi, I missed you; nice to have you back I thought a green eyed monster ate my boyfriend."

"I plead temporary insanity." He answers thickly and kisses her again.

Why do you taste like beer?" She asks he kisses all the slim curve of her throat.

"Your boyfriend bought me a drink." The chair tips backward into the wall with a loud think

"Of course he did." She laughs from the floor. When Jason bangs on the wall in a response. "You may wanna leave J."

"Oh, Ok, fell asleep thought it was first call."

"It's at 6:45" She answers still laughing as Joe scoops her up and tosses her over his shoulder.

"Jesus shoot me now." Jason calls out.

"Night Jase." She hollers back as Joe sits her back on her feet.

"Now where were we?" she asks against Joe's mouth.

"Take off your pants. That's where we are." He said in an authoritative tone. He unbuttons her jeans.

"Distance makes Joe bossy."

"And really horny. Now take your clothes off." He smirks.

-/-/-/-

At six the next morning. There's banging on the door. "Hi Mom. Jason taught me how to do first call wake ups."

"Good for him. You're like very early." She yawns.

"I'm ahead of the game."

"And that is your father in you." Cam looked to John standing around the corner with a tray of coffee and a white bag.

"Coffee and bagels for everyone." John shrugged

"Oh I sort of love you a little bit right now." She said taking a coffee off the tray.

"I heard that!" Nikki said following him in. "Morning."

"Morning Nik, I still love him today because he brought me food. It's a shallow love I will admit."

Jason walks in next. "I smelled food."

"You're lucky there's extra." Cam joked." You're going to hell for teaching my ten year old to do wake ups." Jason just smiled.

"Joey Hun, put on pants. People are here." Cam called out shutting the door behind Jason.

"Tmi" Luca said

"You've been spending too much time with your dad." Cam laughed. She hugged Luca to her.

They all sit huddled around the island talking. When Joe comes in. Cam is sitting next to John with Luca in her lap. As he explains his new game to her. On John's other side is Nikki who's arguing with Jason sitting opposite her. "That is not true, I did not!"

"Whatever pretend love of my life. You totally slipped me tongue the first kiss." He grins at Nikki teasingly laughing.

"What's that mean?"

Cam says quickly. "Not a thing Luke."

"Mornin Babe." Joe kissed Cam on the top of the head.

"Good Morning. How do I make it jump again Bub?"

"Press the B button." He says as if he's fed up.

"Right so I just …Mommy sucks huh?"

"Kinda but I still love you." Luca said like in his own childish perfect honesty.

"I still love you too!" She kissed Luca "Oh my Gosh, I missed you, never ever leave me again deal?"

"I have school." He points out.

"Damn."

"That's a dollar Cammie." Joe teased. He reached across them to grab some food and watches everyone. He realizes he overacted out of fear of losing what he loved. He needs to propose before he loses his mind.

AN: I do not know Jason Momoa, or anyone within the WWE this is merely for fun I own nothing but Luca, Cam, and Maclaren. If you liked it review! Thanks for your support thus far.-MM


	12. Chapter 12

"Cammie?" Joe calls out wandering through the house.

"Garage…I'm cleaning!" he Hears followed by a crash "Ow Fuck! Stupid clubs!"

Joe walks into the double car garage with a laugh. "I dropped them...on my own head." She gestures to the golf clubs scatted on the concrete floor.

"Sorry." He laughs again. "Come with me. I have a surprise for you. The head okay?" he kisses the top of head covered in her worn UCLA Cap.

Um, okay. Do I need to change?" She peers up at him smiling.

"Nah, you're fine. You look pretty."

She grins laughingly her blue eyes sparkling. "I'm not wearing makeup and this was John's shirt at some point you sure?"

: "Perfect." He grabs her hand and leads her back through the house and out to his lifted truck.

"Whatever you say. Can I have a hint?

"Nope. But you do have to wear this." He pulled a red bandana from his shorts pocket.

"You remember when we went through our kinky list? Blindfolds were one of my no gos."

"Just this once babe." He folds the material.

He ties the fabric over her eyes. He whispers near her ear and she can feel his smile. "Besides you had no kinky list."

He leads her off a curb. "Don't let me trip or I will kill you in your sleep."

"Love you baby." He says calmly. She feels his hands spanning her trimly curvy hips.

"Seriously I will go-whoa you picked me up."

He says his breath fluttering across her face before kissing her. "Relax." He commands lowly.

The blind folded kiss is somehow disorienting and hot all at once and leaves her off center so she chatters. "That's not something I do. Where's my child?"

"Your sister." He plunks her into the seat.

"Oh okay."

"He'll be home in the morning. "She follows the sound of his voice around the car then hears a door close the engine revs.

"So what I just sit here awkwardly counting how many turns you make."

"Good practice if you're ever kidnapped." He teases backing out of the drive way.

"Joe!"

"They would un-kidnap you very fast." He says laughing. As he drives.

"So, I'm going to like this surprise right?" It's not like your edible undies surprise is it?"

"Hey they totally tasted like fruit roll ups, I know because I was hungry and you left them in my car. "Joe defends then cracks up. "No I assure you its not."

"Wait you ate them?" disbelief colors her expression and words as he turns.

"Again I was hungry" he declares.

"Baby that's desperate." Cam giggles.

"I'm a big guy; snacks are whatever I can grab."

"No one like saw you did they?" She said embarrassed for him.

"No. Maybe." He hedges.

"Weird, you're a weird man." She teases and the car stops.

"I can't see you, I was teasing, don't leave me!"

"I'm parking baby I shrugged." Joe says beside her.

"We're here?" She asked as he got out of the car.

"Baby is observant and pretty I picked a winner." He answers helping her from the car and leading her up a path way.

He opens a door and they're inside. "Where are we? I smell... popcorn."

"Your sniffer is scary good. No screaming when I unblindfold you." He said undoing the knot.

"Why would i- ahh!" she gives a happy squeal. "I have no idea why we're here but I'm happy." She is standing in the expansive lobby of the Kodak Theatre.

He turns for the main theatre doors. "Buy some popcorn and your junior mints I'll be right back."

"Joey, the Oscars are filmed here. I want to live here."

"We can't its expensive. And a theater." He turns back grin at her gleeful expression.

"Dream crusher." She retorts.

"Popcorn, candy, go now" he refocuses her.

"Ok what do you want?" She asked as he turned away.

"Share with you baby." He calls over his shoulder door swinging shut behind him soundlessly.

She goes to follow him and Luca steps out dressed like a tiny usher. "I have strict instructions to make you not peek Mom. I mean Miss." His response makes happy laughter bubble out of her.

"You're tiny I can take you." She says smiling.

"Kidney." He retorts looking scarily like John with his cocky grin.

Dang it, what do you know?" She pulls him to her in a side hug.

"Nothing and everything." Is his cryptic reply.

"Stop watching old undertaker matches it makes you creepy." She said directing to concessions.

"Love you mom."

"Love you most. Want Popcorn? You're seriously cute in that outfit. How much you make Joe pay you to wear it?" the come up to the stand and wait.

"I got as high as three fifty before he threatened to tattle on me and realized he couldn't."

"Nice manipulation son."

"Eh know my opposition weakness right? His is you. Extra butter?"

"Yes Sir." She taps nervously on the glass table top.

"Be right back."

He opens the door. "Event planner lady you're pretty but you're slower than Christmas the Mama's getting antsy." He calls in.

A faceless woman answers. "The Name is ViviAnne kid, you may bring her in."

He brings her in and the stage is covered in white with randomly placed stained glass lights twinkling around them.

"I saved you a seat." A row of three seats sit up on the stage before a giant screen.

"That's my job Joey." Luca complains.

"You wanted to see your Mom I took over."

"What is going on Luca John?" She demands her Mom voice,

"He said you'd ask that and I can't say but I can tell you the lights are made from the sea glass we collected in Savanah and all the other beaches."

What lights?" Cam looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary with the Kodak theatre lighting.

"Look up Mom over the stage." There over the seats were tea lights in stained glass globes.

"That was my idea,"Luca adds.

"Bub, that's really sweet honey."

"Watch your step." He leads her up the steep steps.

"You sit in the middle Joey doesn't share the popcorn if you don't." He directs her.

They all sit down and as they lights dim she notices Joe's hands are shaking. She looks up as the WWE logo appears and then A Campbell Greer production follows.

Then Dierks Bentley steps out to play Joe and Cam's unofficial song Riser. "What in the world?" A slide show starts to play beginning with their first date.

Cam can't help the tears that sting her eyes. As it shifts to one of them from behind holding hands on one of their many courtyard midnight strolls. A rare beach date, one of Joe reading to Luca as she slept at the foot of his hospital bed. The stinging tears now fall slowly.

There are more pictures even a few videos she'd forgotten about. The last one is a photo of their paper lanterns taking to the sky on their one year anniversary.

"Will you marry me? It's what I wished.-Joe." The screen reads and the lights slowly come up. He gets down on one in front of her chair.

"Mom breathe." Luca whispers.

"I'd take our boys advice Mama. I love you and no matter how many challenges we have met that never changes. You make me laugh; you completely blow me away with the resilience of your heart. I don't want easy, I want complicated, I want fascination not boredom, and I want love that will set something in your soul on fire. I want you will you marry me?"

She uses the stupid blindfold to mop her tears. "Yes I will." He kisses her. "Good." He takes the ring out and slips it on her hand.

-/-/-/-

Nikki walks over to John. "Hey look at this." She shows him a picture on Cam's Instagram. Luca making a shocked face with Cam's hand covering his mouth her ring glittering in the light outside the Kodak theatre. "Time for a name change?" the caption read.

"Oh I know, Luca told me that picture is cute though." John grins returning to tying his gym shoes.

"Thanks for telling me John!" Nikki laughed. She texted Cam a congratulations and liked the picture

"It was a secret He slipped." John explained.

"I'm happy for her. For them." Nikki ran her fingers down John's neck lovingly.

"Even with Luke? Marriage isn't something I want Nicole. To me? It's nothing more than a contract." He said before she could get her hopes up/

"I wasn't even thinking that John I was just happy for my friend, God John!" She gets up stomping off.

-/-/-/-

"Wait so you lied when you said Luke was with Maclaren? You left him with the party planner?"

"She has eleven siblings and is a lesbian. I tried to ask her out." Luca said from the backseat as they drove to a local farm to table restraint to celebrate with their combined families.

"Meeting Eva boosts your confidence Big Man?" Joe grins at him in the rearview.

"No he's John's child but that's not the point you left our child with a stranger." Cam said.

"Our child. I love that." Joe says smiling.

"Stop deflecting Joey!" Cam gripes.

"He was fine and she was very personable and warm. Besides she wasn't leaving till I paid her." Joe explains then continues on. "So you liked it, I wasn't sure until you said yes. I love you too and you're welcome. The planner did all the hard work. We get to keep the sea glass lights for the wedding." He leaned over and kissed her at the stop light.

"You can hang them from the trees Mom stick in some little solar led's and it'll look like you trapped a firefly. Like I said my idea." Luca said proudly.

"And it was a great one. Well when do you want to do this?" Cam smiled. "The sooner the better in my mind."

"Cam, baby, slow down. Let's get through dinner and talk in the morning." Joe said laughing lightly.

"Joe? How do you say Dad in Samoan?" Luca asked piping up.

Joe swallowed a little thickly. "Why Luca?"

"In case I get tired of calling you Joe, ya know future reference." The boy said easily leaning up between their seats.

"It's Ta'mah."

"Huh, Ta'mah…did I say it right?"

"Yes." Joe said quietly glancing over at Cam hiding a soft smile.

Luca considers the matter handled and changes the subject. "Ok can I have pizza and root beer Mom?"

"Yes bud. Tonight it's okay."

-/-/-/-

Palos Verdes Trump Golf Course- Wedding Day mid October.

With nearly one hundred guests waiting on her arrival, Cam and Luca waited for their cue. Mac, Trinity and two of her friends from college had been escorted down the aisle laced with fallen leaves in colors of golden yellows, burnt orange and red with the hints of olive green.

"Ready Mom?" She fiddled with her something blue and something old. A bead necklace Luca had made her in the second grade.

She takes Luca's hand. "Yeah you ready? If you don't want me too…"

"I gave him permission Mom…" Luca says as though she is dense.

Joe stood tall at the alter waiting for his bride. Beside him were Jon and his brothers. Today was about family and building one of his own. He looked over to Mac, patiently waiting for her sister in her chocolate colored dress, tears already brimming.

The music began and Joe turned to see his bride coming down to him, Luca by her side. He was brimming with tears, chest busting with pride. This was it, their moment. Joe watched as Cam passed their guests and saw her eyes glance at the man who gave them their pride and joy. John and Nikki smiled as the blushing bride passed them, Luca giving a subtle thumbs up to the pair.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The pastor asked.

"Mom can only give herself, but as long as you keep the promise you made I don't mind sharing her. Because nothing lasts forever and everyone needs to be loved." Luca said and Joe is reminded of the promise and a lump rises in his throat at the boy's wise thoughtfulness.

"I promise Luca."

Finally, the moment she'd waited for was upon her. She stood before Joe, her guests behind her, Luca beside her. It was then that Joe took in the elaborate detail of her gown.

The peekaboo material exposing shoulders with beaded pearls garnishing certain places. The material hugged all the right places and her hair was beautifully pinned at the back of her neck. She was an angel, stunning and graceful.

Cam passed her bouquet of burgundy and orange flowers to her sister. The calla lilies were Lucas pick.

They join hands and face each other the ocean behind them for their cliff side nuptials.

"Which one of us goes first?" Cam whispers

Joe squeezes her hands lightly. "I will. From the moment I saw you Campbell I knew, I knew you were going to be the only white girl in the Anoa'I family pictures. More importantly I knew you were mine, no matter how many times you shut me down, I knew to try harder. It wasn't that you didn't like me, you just didn't trust me. Your heart was so scarred and broken… but it still worked so I knew I had a chance. My favorite thing about you is how fiercely and deeply you love, I promise to never abuse that, or take it for granted. I promise I will always put our family first, I promise to make you laugh and teach you to chill the fuck out occasionally. "She laughs at that. " I promise to be honest, to offer my hand when you fall both literally and figuratively. I will love you for eternity because I choose, you. Because everything I will ever need I find within you. I will always be steadfast and faithful to you and you alone. I love you more than you can ever know. That's all I got." He shrugs and she grins. She daps at her eyes with a Kleenex.

She takes a deep breath. "Joe I have never met a single person including my son, who is more stubborn and willful than you. I never thought I'd get someone like you. People tell you no enough you slowly start to believe it. You have taught me to trust more than just you. You taught me to trust God with the one person I have ever loved completely Luca. Thank you for teaching me that. I'm still working on relaxing but I'm sure you'll get your way you always do. Thank you for loving Luca. Because you didn't have too, and you didn't do it for me, you just loved him. That means the most to me. I love you doesn't begin to cover it, not even close there's not a word in any language I know to describe the way I love you. It's deep and abiding and will never change. I promise to tell you when you need to slow down, I promise to make you laugh and let you teach Luke those disgusting habits you say every boy must know. I promise to treasure your kindness, your strong silence and that smile only I get. My faith to will be a fact not ever an option. I promise to think before I speak, to pray for you and to love you for whatever is left of this life time. And that's all folks." She says beaming.

They exchange rings and kiss while Luca cringes behind them causing the crowd to laugh. The photographer snaps the cute image and then gets one of just the bride and grooms kiss.

Cam turns to Luca. "Your turn." "Mom he whines. "Just on the cheek. He caves. He stands on his tip toes to kiss her cheek. He'd recently had a grown the spurt. The top of his head now reaching her shoulders when she was bare foot.

With the guests enjoying cocktails and appetizers on the club house veranda, the bridal party completed their photos.

Before the guests were escorted into dinner, Cam and Joe got a peak at their reception set up. Drapery in cream floated through the room with lights entwined. Each table was adorned with pine cones and colors of the essence of fall. The ambiance was warm and inviting. The newlyweds saw their cake for the first time as the six tired cream colored butter cream cake sat near a window. The baker took extra time etching leaves by hand into the butter cream and adorning the top layer with their topper. Their monogram, given to them by Nikki and Brie as a shower gift. Their table, just for two, sat romantically at the tip of the dance floor.

"It feels oddly real now." Cam murmured.

"And didn't it didn't before?" Joe laughs as they stand in the quiet reception area.

"It did, it's just I never thought we'd get here and I don't just mean us I mean the collective us. John's at our wedding."

"I think that is because his kid's in our wedding." Joe whispered leaning into kiss her.

"Ready to party it up wifey?" He pressed his lips to hers.

"I Love you Joe but no calling me wifey. It sounds like wipey."

-/-/-/-

After cake and toasts come the Samoan fire dancers Luca stands on a chair to make announcement after the first dance.

"My mom doesn't have parents so instead of a father daughter dance I thought I'd dance with her. She sings this song to me when I can't sleep, so I thought it might fit here. He jumps down off the chair as "Never Alone by Lady Antebellum and Jim Brickman's opening notes play.

"Not if you don't want too I just thought-"Luca backtracks misreading her surprised expression.

"I'd love to baby." She smiles at him.

As they dance John leans over to Joe. "He's gotten better."

"He took lessons with me. He wanted to surprise her."

As Nikki watches listening to the song that speaks to a love that never leaves you. She thinks of their situation and wonders if Luca will ever let her into his life in the same motherly manner. She looks across the room and she's not the only person choked up as Maclaren cries watching them.

John chuckles beside her when Campbell has to squat down a little for the spin. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's a sweet gesture." She wipes quickly at her eyes. Laughing as Cam narrowly avoids being dipped into the floor and instead dips Luca.

"She always was a quick thinker." John says.

"This is all really beautiful. She put it together so fast." She comments.

"She did, but I think she hired someone out of state that the company uses."

They come off the dance floor once the song ends only to drag others to their feet. When a line dance plays she looks to John. "You remember how?" she smiles at him and he remembers what she's talking about.

"I do." He said thinking back to the rinky dink bar in Queensland she'd taught him to line dance in.

"Good teach Nikki!"

-/-/-/-

At the end of the night there are fireworks and Cam and Joe approach them. Cam's perfectly quaffed hair has fallen down to lie in waves on her shoulders as Joe carries her shoes. Cam looks to Luca sleeping laid across both Nikki and John.

"Should I wake him?"

Nah let him sleep." Joe said.

"You'll bring him by our room in the morning so on can say bye right?" Cam asked John.

"Of course."

She reaches down and runs her fingers through his short cropped hair John had cut for him. "Night Bubba."

Joe smiles at her. "Let's go." He grabs her hand leading her away; her laugh draws Nikki's attention as Joe gives her a piggy back ride to the room.

-/-/-/-

The Next morning.

There's a knock followed by a "Mama you up?"

"It lives…" Cam muttered getting up. She picks up Joe's boxers and put them on. Joe lies there looking at her a moment hair mussed wearing his boxers and dressed shirt. She was undefinably beautiful.

"That means John didn't kill it." He retorts getting up and pulling on his dress pants.

She pulls the door open to her swimsuit clad child. "Morning baby."

"Morning Mom, Joe.

"Mornin' bud you partied pretty hard last night have fun?

"A blast. The chocolate fountain was awesome."

'We know. I pulled you out of it remember? So we're leaving in a bit. You sure you wanna stay with John?" Cam asked. She tips his face up to catch those eyes she loves.

"Yep. He promised to take me to a car show and auction and then we're going on the road with Nikki a few days on the bus while they tour here."

"Alright! Sounds fun. Can I have a real hug before we go?"

Alright."

He hugs her. "I love you Mama, you were so pretty last night," he whispers as she kisses his cheek.

"Oh thank you baby." She said softly. "I love you too Luca John."

"Let me go so I can hug Joe." He squirms to be let down.

Joe picks Luca up at six foot five it's easier to hug the boy properly. "I'll see you soon Big Man, be good ok? I'll bring you something back okay?"

"Ok."

"Glad I get to call you mine Son. Love you." Joe hugs him tight.

"Me too Ta'mah Love you back." Luca says.

"Luca?!" Nikki walks in ready for their morning swim. "Thought I lost him." Nikki said. Joe puts Local down.

"Bye Mom and Ta'mah."

Bye Babe."

"Bye Luke."

"What's Ta'mah mean?" Nikki asked as Cam shut the door.

"It's Dad in Samoan." Luca explains.

Oh." Nikki nodded

-/-/ -/-

"Let's go pack and say a quick prayer Nikki doesn't actually lose Luca." Cam said.

"No point to packing my love because you will be naked for the entirety of our visit."

"You are so bad." She laughs.

"You like it." He answers following her into the bathroom.

-/-/-/-

On the plane Joe takes the aisle seat for the flight she sits next to him doing her best to cuddle in the awkward seat. She turns on her music Rum by Bros. Osborne plays as she drifts off to sleep against Joe on their flight to Mykonos Greece.

"And they said I'd never have you." Joe whispers into her hair.

AN: I do not own anything WWE related, I do not own Never Alone, Riser, or Rum. I do not know or own anything relating to Dierks Bentley. I do own Luca, Campbell, and ViviAnne Grayne. If you liked please do review!-MM


	13. Chapter 13

The first stop on their Grecian honeymoon is Athens they fall into bed barely able to undress and sleep off their jet lag.

The breeze and sounds fluttering through the open window wake Campbell a swath of sunlight lays over Joe so she watches him a moment…

Joe knows she's awake and staring at him but he plays possum just to see what she'll do. Her fingers skate tickling their way down his arm and up on to his chest tracing the intricate tribal work of his tattoo.

She kisses the ball of his shoulder then goes still. And then…

"Ouch! Mean!" He shouts when she pinches his nipple. "That's mean!"

"Knew you were awake!" She leans up her smirking face floating over his and her disheveled blonde locks tickling his face and chest.

"You coulda just nudged me." He gripes sourly.

"But that was more fun." He laughs leaning in to kiss her. "Wait a second, I'll be right back. Hold that thought. Hold it tight". She gets up wearing her favorite Hanes shirt of his. Purple lace panties peek at him as she goes to the bathroom.

When she returns she hands him his toothbrush already fixed to brush his teeth. "Brush before you stick your tongue in my mouth." She states.

"Seriously?" he asked. She just raises her eyebrows and holds out the brush. She climbs back in bed to straddle his lap as he brushes.

"Now what? You didn't bring me anything to rise with. "He says with his mouth full of tooth paste foam. She is kissing the crook of his neck and it's distracting the best way.

She stops kissing him and smirks against his skin before answering. "This may come as a shock to you but brave boys and girls just swallow." She leans back on her hands to watch his expression.

"Did you just make a blow job joke?" she nods. "Who are you and what did you do with Cammie." He eyes her carefully.

He swallows the toothpaste with a grimace. He leans up to kiss her. The kiss starts off slow and easy and progresses into something hotter, dirtier, almost a battle of wills, taunting and teasing each other. She rolls her hips down into his and he finds his way inside her.

"Naughty girl you took your panties off." He said voice thick in a deep rumble that turns her insides to jelly.

"I like to think I can read your mind." She said as he drove in to the hilt. She makes a choked off sound. She inhales deeply kissing him back hard.

"Okay?" he asked burrowing his hands beneath her shirt and strips it away.

"Fine…" comes out as a tremulous sigh as she loops her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer so they're skin to skin, so close they're breathing the same tiny bit of air and her eyelashes feather his cheek when she blinks. There's nothing between them and the only thing she wears is her wedding band.

He runs his hands through her thick blond tresses. He sets a slow pace. Kissing her deeply.

"Something tells me we're going to be late for that first Athens tour." She comments as their foreheads touch.

"Count on it Baby." He replies tugging her hair so her head tilts back and he kisses down the column of her neck.

-/-/-/-

Luca sits on the padded exam table kicking his feet as John stands against a wall and Nikki fiddles wither phone. The antiseptic smell and overly bright colors making her jittery. It's hitting her here and now that the only child she will ever have is a sickly one. It seems unfair. She feels cheated somehow.

As if picking up on her nerves. "Bubba." John says shaking his head. Luca stops kicking the table.

"Sorry. I'm bored!" Luca said pushing his glasses up on to his nose.

"It's okay I'm just jumpy, first time doing this with you." Nikki says.

"I do all the hard work. Well Dad has to carry my pee around but you just get to sit and look pretty okay." He said with a shrug.

"Can't argue that." John replies afraid of making a big deal of the D word. He tries to be casual like Luca was so that the boy feels comfortable in using the word.

"So he's your pee carrier?" Nikki asked fighting a smile. Her gaze bounces between them.

"I am I promise I'll try not to make this face." John screws up his face making Luca laugh. "Again."

The doctor comes in just as John moves to sit on the table with Luca. "Mister Cena? You're Luca's legal guardian in Miss Greer's stead correct?" John loops an arm protectively around Luca already disliking the tone the regal looking doctor is using.

"Yes." He hedges.

"It's Mrs. Anoa'I she married the gigantor Samoan." Luca corrects with a proud grin.

The doctor ignores Luca "may we speak privately?" the physician asks gently.

"No, if its bad news just say it please. I'm big boy I can handle it." Luca says before anyone else can speak and Nikki feels bad for even thinking she'd been cheated Luca's maturity and mettle is rare.

"Luca your blood count shows early signs of rejection

"What?" John breathed. "H...ho...how is that possible?"

Nikki felt the tears prick and sting her eyes and she subconsciously reached and held John's hand.

"Almost all donor organs experience rejection at some point. Severity varies with each case I hope to beat back the rejection with tweaking his medications." The doctor says with a modicum of confidence.

"And if that doesn't work?" Luca asked.

"One battle at a time Luca. Don't look too far into it." He said finally looking at and speaking directly too Luca.

"So what are the chances of full rejection right now?" Nikki beat John to the punch.

"I'd rather not guess." The doctor hedges.

"Medication adjustment is the only thing right now?" John asked

"What he means is my Alport's is aggressive and it's highly likely, I'll be back on dialysis in less than a month." Luca spells it out for them knowing the doctor won't.

"And if he goes into full rejection?" Nikki added.

"I die Nicole." Luca replied plainly sending ice cold fear skittering John's spine.

"Let's just take it one day at a time. Well start with the meds." The doctor tries to get them back on track.

"Yay! Prednisone. I'm going to look fat." Luca said sarcastically."

"No, you will look alive." John corrects.

-/-/-/-

Luca breaks the silence on the ride home. "We shouldn't tell Mom not until she's back. I don't want to ruin her happiness for her to sit and play a waiting game."

"I can't do that Luca she'll be royally pissed and rightfully so." John answered keeping his gaze pinned to the road.

"Please Dad. She's never been so happy and all she does is worry about me no matter what. She deserves this."

John just shakes his head unable to form words in the moment he looks back at Luca who looks perfectly healthy on the outside. His heart freezes mid beat for a second.

"But it's my body and a week isn't going to change anything. I hinder her happiness as it is."

"No you don't, you are her happiness." Nikki states feeling the sting of the last bit of the statement in Cam's place."

"We'll hold off a few days and see what's what but no more using the word "Dad" to get your way. It's either just my name or nothing else understood?" John said trying to sound authoritative.

"Yes sir."

-/-/-/-

"I thought the Greek people were meant be huge, this seat is as tiny as fuck." Joe complains crunched to the wall beside Cam.

"Who knows maybe the bus is Asian made? Tiny seats for a tiny people?" She laughs. "You look like a reject from "Once Upon A Time." She kisses his cheek with a soft laugh.

"Shut up." He retorts giving a halfhearted glare.

She points at him. "Ooh I know you're Pocahontas' angry boyfriend from before John Smith steals her heart away."

"I'm Samoan not native."

"No seriously I can finally cast you in something. Angry, silent, Indian number 1."She teases.

Joe taps the window. "Look Baby, you can see the pantheon. "Cam giggled at his way of changing the subject. She took her camera out and began snapping away.

"This is cool. We'll have to bring the family back next time. You know I don't know my heritage, I could be Greek."

:"You're built like a valley girl. Straight up American pie English Cammie." Joe points out.

"We could do a test. I saw Snooki do it on Snooki and JWoww"

"You'd trust someone named Snooki?" He glances at her.

"I trust John, it's about the same." She said easily

Joe laughs and replies. "Short drunken Italian, I totally get it."

-/-/-

That night they take the ferry over to Santorini to lie on the beach and windsurf.

She sits on their little piece of beach their white washed sandstone cottage behind her. Her phone rings out Luca's call. "Luke" wants to face time.

"Hi baby!" She answers and she can see him burrowed under the covers flashlight in hand. It makes her smile. "Luca John?"

"I know I'm supposed to be asleep but I wanted to see my Mommy, if you tell anyone I use that word? I'll deny and say you popped my pain meds." He jokes

She rolls her eyes at him. "Luca! I was going to say there's a flashlight on your phone love bug. Blonde moment?"

"For effect." He replies giving her a "Duh" Look.

"Watcha doin' handsome?" She asks.

"Re-reading Harry Potter."

"Ooh nice choice. How was the appointment?"

"On Par all good. Where's Joey?" he answers quickly and it makes her wonder but no… he'd never lie to her.

"Wind surfing rather poorly." She turns the camera outward so he can see her view of white sand beach and sapphire blue waters. She walks waist deep in the surf focused on Joe as he falls. "Bubba you are now in the Aegean Sea." She said grinning at the fact she could include him somehow.

"Have you looked for sea glass?"

"Never without you, you have better searcher skills." Cam answered pitching her voice higher than the suddenly louder surf.

"Joe! It's Bub!" she shouts holding up the phone as Joe wades toward her.

=/=/=

"Look you need tell her John, I get needing to be worthy of Luke's trust but he's a child, he's her child first. She will take him from you if you take this too far. It's more than keeping a simple promise to your boy this is his life!" Nikki said sitting the middle of the bed applying lotion to her arms.

"You think I don't know that." He said suddenly growing tired as he pulled on pajama pants.

"I think you're thinking with your heart not with your brain." She replied watching him pace. "John I'm serious. This isn't some fun adventure. Think about how you would feel if she did this to you." John shot her a glare like Cam already had done this to him. For ten years. "Don't look at me like that. That's not a fair argument and you know it."

"Why? Because I said once on our third date I didn't want kids it makes the fact that she hid his illness from fine and dandy it doesn't." He rails at her.

"You said it more than once to both of us, there's no use rehashing old battles to justify stooping to this level, its reckless and stupid which is something you typically aren't promise you'll call her tomorrow after his functionality test."

"Don't want to lose what I've earned with him He said quietly.

"He's ten, you're the adult."

"I just-"

"Stop." She said firmly. "You're his father, so be one."

"I'm going to go make sure he's still under the covers. He burrowed out last night and was sleeping upside down in the bed." He said ignoring her perfectly valid argument.

"Squirmy wormy. He gets that from you. Your favorite sleep position is the starfish." She calls to his retreating back.

"I do not! I am not a starfish." He mutters walking down the hall.

"Mama you look like Blake Lively in the pants movie!" He hears Luca whisper he pokes his head in the cracked door to see Luke huddled in his bed sheet tent in the shadowy glow of his Phone light.

"Luca John its 11:45 I said lights out at nine thirty and that included the display light of your IPhone." John admonished trying to sound firm and not laugh at the loophole the boy had found.

"Honey..." Cam hadn't been aware he'd not told John he was calling. "Listen to John."

"Alright! Good night!" Luca said easily.

"Night baby just three more nights then it's you, me, ice cream, and orphan black if I can omit the nudity."

"Eh the only one constantly naked is the gay guy he doesn't rock my boat." Luca said dryly.

"Oh My God! Way too much time with the men in your life." Cam said in exasperation.

"Orphan Black is all Maclaren's fault. Not mine Night Big man." Joe adds.

-/-/-/-

The next morning, Luca seems fine externally so John doesn't hurry him through breakfast he finishes his cinnamon pancakes and the gets to his feet to go change he turns to leave and goes perfectly still before crumpling to the floor

-/-/-/-/-

He can hear John shouting as if he's under water. He wants to say he's okay but the words never form. Nikki fills his vision for a second. His heart beat feels funny and he can't breathe and it scares him. "Mom, want Mom…." John's there again, calling an ambulance. "Dad…"

"Right here buddy. I'm right here." John cuddles Luca into his lap protectively.

After being rushed through the ER and tested they found Luca's kidneys were in failure and would be admitted to begin dialysis again.

John paced in the private room. This was the call he didn't want to make. Ever, He waited three rings and Cam answered.

"Bub you have your phone, why..." Cam answers confused.

"Campbell..."She heard the worry in his voice. Joe stopped mixing their drinks at the mini bar as she stopped moving around the room and unpacking.

"John." Cam said with more confidence than she felt.

"Luca's been admitted. He passed out this morning after breakfast." He says in a rush and her mouth drops open.

"What?" Joe mouths and she holds up her hand in the universal sign for silence.

"He what? Why?" She said trying to be hysterical but was quickly getting there anyway.

"After his appointment on Monday, the doctor came in and said his levels were dropping. That it wasn't a big concern and that correcting his meds would fix it. Help it. This morning, he collapsed." She takes a breath feeling as if she's been smacked over the head with a brick. John continues on and the feeling only worsens. "He never fully lost consciousness... but he's in acute renal failure he needs his pic line put back in and to be put on dialysis again." She sniffs back the sharp angry tears grabbing Joe's hand as he moves to her side. "I have a plane that'll be ready for you within the hour. Cam, our boy needs you. I need you."

"He lied to me! You let him lie!" Her voice shakes.

"I know." Is his only whispered reply.

"Is this some sick revenge John? Which airport?" She accuses.

"No not at all. It was Luca's choice and I went with it. He wanted you to stay happy and I knew you deserved that. You deserved this time. It was not my best moment but...Campbell not even his doctor expected it to go downhill this fast."

"Yeah but still remains you let a ten year old make your choice. we're packing and heading for the airport. Do me a favor next time fucking call me if he might die got it!" she fights the urge to pitch the phone at the wall.

"Yeah."

"Alright bye, let Luke sleep I'll talk to him when we get there, "am quickly filled Joe in as she repacked throwing thing together as fast as possible while Joe called a cab.

"Round and round we go." Cam muttered as she watched night turn to day out the window.

Just relax babe. Sleep. I just spoke to the pilot. Well stop at Heathrow and then New York before home. Joe pulls her to him on the couch seat of the private jet.

I just want to get to my son. Before we all lose him. We went too far away." She said darkly.

"We thought he was all right Cammie, we can't predict life babe. You are allowed to take a breath now and again. That's why Luca lied to us. He wanted you to have something for yourself. It was naïve but selfless and very well intentioned. We just go back and do whatever comes next. Okay? I've got you." He hugs her close.

"Alright Baby, mind if I borrow some of your faith? Because I'm tired as hell."

"Anytime Campbell." He leans in and kisses her.

"I love you Joe. I don't say it enough."

"I always know Cammie I love you back wife."

I own nothing but the characters I created Cam, Luca, and Maclaren. I own the plot line also. If you liked this please do review! Thanks again!-MM


	14. Chapter 14

"It's raining, how Dickensian." Cam muttered. She made her way down the plane steps

Joe asked walking behind her carrying the bags. "What babe? Did you make a sex joke?"

She sighed glancing back. "As in Charles Dickens all his writings are morose and dire."

"Still lost." He said stepping off the plane.

She grins at his blank expression as she walked to the waiting car. "It's a good thing you're pretty Joe. I'm saying the weather matches my mood and our Tiny Tim like situation."

He chuckled. "You just called me stupid, in your I'm a nice girl way didn't you?"

"I'm a nice girl way?" Her eyebrows rose in question as he opened the car door and she slid down the seat

"You know when you tell Nikki her dress is pretty but what you really mean is you look like a two dollar hooker and I can see those fake titties from space." She answered getting him behind her and closing the door as she doubled over laughing.

The driver already knowing the destination, takes off.

After catching her breath she responded. "Well you can! They're like over inflated basketballs! You aren't stupid baby, I'm sorry I'm just stressed."

He grinned leaning in to kiss her temple. "It's okay, it made you laugh. If it makes you feel better there's no way those things feel real. Take a real rack over plastic any day."

"Wait! When she runs please tell me they hit her in the face." She said being momentarily catty.

"They don't move, what I noticed, they're fake but they're there I ain't blind." He justified.

-/-/-/-/=

A hush falls over them as they pull up to the hospital. "Ready Babe?" Joe offered her his hand.

"Not really." She took his hand. The light squeeze is meant to convey "I give you strength." She knows that. "But I was never given a choice. Let's go." She finished.

She exits the car never letting him go. She walks a little ahead of him in a backless red jumpsuit her hair up in a ponytail. She looks so regal even in total exhaustion. He snaps a picture because here in the florescent light sweeping through the sliding glass doors into the night it's like she's a battered princess leading him into battle.

She makes it single mindedly through the lobby and into the elevator before her breath hitches in her lungs. The anger floods into her heart and falls from her eyes in the form of tears. He knows she'd thought this would be easy because it was their second home in a sick way but he knows she's stopped short by the happy beat of Magic's Rude in the elevator. It's at odds with the setting and situation.

He stopped the elevator and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest. "I thought he was okay. I thought I could let him be for second. I'm not sure I have another fight in me Joe."

I know baby. But we gotta try. We ALL have to try." He whispered into the hair on the crown of her head.

She finishes her crying jag. "You're right I'm good let's go." He pulls the stop release still holding on to her.

When they stop outside Luca's room she wiped her eyes squared her shoulders and opened the door. She shot Luca the brightest smile he'd ever seen. He can see over her shoulder. Luca isn't the only one dazzled by it. John seems a little knocked back by it. "Welcome to my world Dude." He thought.

"Hi bubba!" She said in greeting.

"Mom! Despite the pallor of his skin and the tiredness in his eyes the boy lights up!

"Scooch your butt baby of mine. I'm laying down with you." She said kicking off her shoes. She patently ignored Nikki's odd stare and climbed in. "That thing you did? It was sweet but never again clear?"

"10-4 Mom." He nodded an affirmative.

"OK. You need to be honest. How long had you felt bad without saying anything?" She inquired propped up on her elbow head resting in her hand.

"Two weeks." He replied flatly in his unvarnished childlike truthful way.

"How'd you know to ask that?" Nikki asked.

"He's a Cena its simple math." She replied John couldn't help the small smirk that graced his face. "I can feel you smirking John. Don't encourage pigheaded behavior."

"Did you have a good trip?" Luca asked. He thought a subject change might be needed.

She leant down and kissed his cheek. "I did. Missed you though and you saved Joe from accidently taking me to a gay bar. I was going to let him figure out the Ramrod thing for himself. How're you feeling?"

"Eight out of ten on the craptastic scale. Dialysis should help; I only have to do it once a week the kidney still functions just not well." He answered smartly and the all felt their own pangs of sadness.

"I'll see if they'll let us outpatient it. No promises." Cam kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry baby." She spoke into his hair.

"Nothing to be sorry for Mama it's not your fault. It's the cards we're dealt right. "He said and she had to fight back tears. "Joe did Mom like the ancient Greece stuff?"

He shrugged his wide shoulders. "She mostly picked on me when I couldn't fit on the bus."

"Hey I liked it! Hush Lurch!" She teased back.

"Did you guys take pictures?" Nikki asked. Cam nodded. For a moment it was like they were normal family.

"We all know Joe takes more selfies than a tween girl." John teased.

"Uh huh, you'd know all about tween girls franchise boy." Joe shot back halfheartedly.

"Now Dads..." Luca teased. "You're not setting a very good example." He pointed out.

The two men laughed but the doctor walked in cutting the moment short. The men were leaned on opposite walls and Nikki sat on Luca's right and Cam laid on his left they were all frozen. The imperfectly perfect moment ruined like harbinger of doom.

"Luca the Candy stripers are showing the newest Captain America, they can roll you down to the child life room in your bed to watch if you want." Dr. Phelps said a soft kindness in his eyes. "Theater sized screen and popcorn the whole shebang. " He encouraged.

"Awesome."

"Okay I'm going to steal your entourage a moment and return them to you shortly." He said as Cam got to her feet and filed out last behind John. A nurse passed them going into take Luca to the theatre room.

-/-/-

They all stand in the office with its funky smell making their stomachs churn. "You should all sit."

"We'll stand." Cam and John say in unison.

The doctor nods and forges on."I can put Luca on a permanent dialysis plan which will prolong his life five to ten years with the aggressiveness of his condition or we can go a more severe risky route and get him to 25 maybe 35 but that last number is pie in the sky."

"How severe and risky?" Nikki asked for everyone.

"I want to do a bone marrow transplant using John's marrow." Dr. Phelps provided an answer.

"So that John's stem cells can trick Luca's body into thinking the kidney is inside its original host." Cam finished.

"Where's the risk? Bone marrow transplants are common place now." Joe said.

"They'll have to knock out his immune system to accept my bone marrow. That means chemo which damages all organs not just his kidney." John said. "My brother had cancer." He said softly to the surprised glance of the doctor.

"And He could still reject or have host verses graft disease and with all the fluids you'll pump into him between blood products and medications it puts pressure on the kidney."Cam added. She'd done some research on the plane.

"I will leave you all to decide Luca's course of treatment and see to Luca." The doctor stepped out.

"That's rough news." Joe sighed, the situation hitting him.

"The question is do we do the thing that prolongs his life significantly and chance damage to his system or do we prolong it shortly and give him a less painful end?" Cam said collapsing into an arm chair.

"Why're you so ready to give up now Cam?" John asked suddenly shocked that the air had gone out of Cam's sails.

"I'm not John. I just- we can't be selfish, He'll die too young either way we go." She answered staring at her feet as she mentioned his inevitable death.

"He's miserable on dialysis." Joe points out. He comes around to sit on the arm of Cam's chair and hold her hand.

"Chemo is more miserable and he'll be confined to isolation." Nikki said. "What I googled." She answered their surprised expressions.

"We should ask him what he wants to do." Cam said.

"He wants to stay with you Babe. He's afraid to leave you." Joe said.

"John?" Nikki pushed.

"Cam's right we consider his wants first. It's his body."

"I'm gonna go get the bags out of the car." Joe cleared his throat obviously fighting off tears. He got to his feet and hurried to the door.

"Joe Honey…" Cam pleads.

"I'm fine baby I just need a second." And he was gone.

"I'll go get coffee." Nikki said quickly excusing herself.

-/-/-

"Come on let me have it. You know you want too." John said as Cam got to her feet.

"You're right but I'm too goddamned tired for your shit!" She starts to leave but turns back. "We're you out of your mind?" He's ten! I had a right to know the second it happened! Did you do it out of spite? I'll just fuck up Cam's world for shits and giggles? How dare you! I swear to God you do that again and he no longer belongs to you I will take him from you that's a promise! I don't wanna hear your reasons or shitty ass excuses! I want you to for once in your life be his fucking father! That's why I trusted you to keep him. Learned my lesson didn't I?" She railed at him.

John stood there as Campbell laid into him. He had no snappy come back, no excuse, nothing to say. She was right and completely justified in her outburst. He felt like she could have laid into him more, pushed him, punched him, something. Anything to allow him to continue to be her sounding board for as long as she needed to let it out. He knew he was stepping on hot coals but all that he could think to do was reach out for her and bring her tightly into his broad chest, allowing her to cry. He held her close, arms wrapped around her frame, shirt absorbing her tears. John felt his own eyes prick and he closed them slowly allowing them to mist up.

"I'm sorry." Was all he whispered.

"I know that but it doesn't help."

"Nothing you can do changes where we're at Cam. He's sick we fix it again, again, and again." He said voice thick from holding back his tears.

"What if he chooses not to fight John?" She said it so quiet he barely heard it even with her in his arms.

"He will."

"You don't him like I do; he might not… right now he feels cheated." She said in motherly intuition.

He squeezed her in hug. "You have never loved you. I have, trust me that's worth fighting toward, I wasn't smart enough too but he's smarter than me."

She said stepping from his embrace before it could feel familiar or comfortable. "I'm scared. I don't know how to live without him."

"You won't I think the one and only thing I gave was his stubborn will. He'll make it, He's got your brains, and smart money says he fights because he's all he knows. He wouldn't know how to die."

Cam sighs and looked up at John. "I'm going to see if he's back."

John nodded. "I'll go see if Joe or Nikki needs help."

-/-/-/-

"You didn't stay to finish Captain America Winter Solider? What's the world coming too?" Cam said climbing back in bed with Luca. She pulls him so he's curled up practically on top of her. Campbell notices Nikki at the door, Luca paying no mind to the small crowd. She quickly sees Nikki pull Joe and John back from the doorway, mouth moving but hearing nothing. "Me and you we gotta talk about what's next."

"You have three choices." She said as he reached over and petted his hand down her cheek.

"You have a tan and you smell like the sea." He said sounding sleepy.

"I do?" Cam asked smiling

"It's nice like you brought the ocean back with you. What's option one?" Her eyes fluttered closed as he stroked his thumb down the line of her nose. He'd done this since he was a baby. He liked to stroke some random part of her body until he fell asleep sometimes it was her hair, or her arm. Today it was her face.

"Dialysis."

"No." He said plainly.

"A bone marrow transplant to kick start your body into thinking the kidney is back in Dad's body. You'd have to do chemo. It'll make you feel crummy." She laid out the next option and he twisted her hair in his fingers.

"Will my hair fall out?" He yawned.

"It might, Joe will shave his head John too." She said trying to be honest but not scare him.

"You like Joe's hair." He states softly.

"I like you more." She smirked.

"That awkward moment when he checks mid match to make sure no one ripped it out cause Mama likey is funny. I'd miss it." He said giving her a tired almost drunken looking smile.

Cam laughed but trudged on the last option might kill her but she had to give it. "Option three is we go home and let nature take its course…if you are too tired to fight I understand I won't be mad. Watching do all of this and still be you? Nothing will ever make me prouder Luca John. There's no shame in choosing to let go if you need too. I will be alright." She said tears brimming her eyes but her voice was steady as he tucked his head under her chin to drift off to sleep.

"Can I think about it?" He said barely awake.

"Yeah babe, you can."

When she looks up again Luca's sleeping soundly his head on her shoulder. She notes that Joe, John, and Nikki are standing on the other side of the glass partitioned wall. They all look solemn and teary but John seems to have been crying hardest his face splotchy. Nikki's mascara has tracked down her face it oddly makes her seem softer. Joe's eyes are red but he sends her a reassuring wink.

She exhaled thinking "Okay God it's on you."

AN: I own nothing but Cam and Luca, Alport's is a real disease as are all the treatments though some is embellished for story purposes. If you liked it please review even if it's only to say you hate me for going dark again! Thanks a ton!-MM


	15. Chapter 15

They did a dialysis treatment then let them go home for a bit to prepare for the next steps. Today they were admitting Luca for a minimum of two months for a bone marrow transplant.

Suddenly Luca broke out ahead of them into a run. To climb to the very top of a treehouse like structure on the hospital playground. He tosses John his hearing aid and glasses from the top. He stands there arms thrown out face turned up toward the sun.

"What's he doing?" Nikki asked.

"Saying goodbye to the world." Cam said voice shaking. "In case he never feels the sun again or breathes real air. "She finished just as Joe's arms wrap around her middle.

Joe hugs Campbell from behind. "This isn't the end." His reply falls into the hair on the top of her head.

"I hope you're right." John said quietly. He fishes Kleenex from his pocket handing it too Cam. "Still, you might go remind him, it aint over til he says it is." John finished looking to Cam.

She nods squares her shoulders and wipes her eyes marching forward. Her black and white chevron skirt blooming out around her. She climbs up into the treehouse with Luca. They can't hear them. "I've seen her suck it up, take it on the chin, and shelve her fear a thousand times and as tired of it as I am it still amazes me." Joe said. She gestures for him, the climb having tired Luca she hands him down to Joe.

"You cool Big Man?" Joe asked glancing down at the boy whose head rest on his shoulder.

"Aces Ta'mah." He replied softly almost breathlessly.

Joe smiles as he walks past John and Nikki. "Let him." Nikki told John. "We have to leave tomorrow."

"Wait!" John said. He put Luca's hearing aide back in and slipped his glasses back on without taking him from Joe. "Gotta be able to spot the hot nurses right?"

"I'm ten and being carried around by one of my parents, I'm a real chick magnet." Luca retorted dryly.

"Joe's hot they'll be jealous not judgmental." Nikki said as they entered the hospital.

"What he's attractive, I'm taken not dead." She said as John glared.

"I agree with Nicole's assessment." Cam said trying and failing not to laugh.

-/-/-/-

They get him checked in and everything he'll need for the next eight weeks is present in the L-shaped room. The right hand wall is all glass floor to ceiling. He has a view of a patch of courtyard grass. On the left the wall is solid two thirds of the way up it turns to glass.

Just as you walk in is a walk in shower and scrub station. On the north wall sits his bed and night stand with a bedside commode. On the south is a flat screened TV, Radio, desk and outlets.

"Where's Mommy's chair bed? " Luca asked immediately sounding childlike as he reached up to hold Cam's hand.

"As your immune system drops we have too-"John said.

"Get her one." He said Cena stubbornness leaking in. "I'm not doing this without her!"

"The dreaded chair bed lives." Joe jokes under his breath as Cam sat Luca on the bed...

"It doesn't look so bad." Nikki said as they brought it in.

"Try being six five and crammin' your ass in it Princess." He said sarcastically.

-/-/-/-/-

"People usually choose to shave their heads; it's one less thing the chemo can take from you that way." A nurse advises looking at Luca with kind eyes.

"Okay had me a razor." He said matter of factly.

"No, hand me the razor." Cam corrected. No way was he shaving his own head.

"Will I look funny bald?" Luca asked eying himself in the mirror.

Hand me a razor." John added. Nikki smiled.

"I'll need some clippers." Joe laughed. Cam looked at them both stunned. She smiled warmly, tears in her eyes.

"If you look funny bald, we all will!" John smiled. "Besides I shaved my head in college it didn't look bad. You look like me, it'll all work out." He patted Luca's back reassuringly.

"I'm going to need a different guard for Luke's flat top." Cam said it with an unwavering voice but her hands shook.

"Let me," Nikki said. "It'll be easier on me. Between Luke and Manpunzel you'll be a wreck by the time it's done." She said it gently but with a smile.

"Mom!" Luca said excitedly before Nikki started.

"Luca!

"I finally have a reason to rock a Mohawk when it grows back!"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe…"

The sound of electric buzzing filled the air and hair hit the floor.

"They are gonna kill me…" Joe murmured his head half buzzed as he looked in the mirror.

"No hair to hide behind, you'll have to put your mirror faces use." Cam said teasingly as much as Cam loved Joe's hair and she did, she loved he and John both were willing to give up or change certain parts of their image for her boy.

"Oh my God, Luca it's now very scary how much you look like your father." Nikki said as finished the shearing and moved onto shaving.

"My girlfriends always did the shaving…" John said.

"I'll help you." Cam said getting to her feet. "Keep clipping Angry Indian Number One, I'll get back to you." She said to Joe.

"Now I remember why we only had one child." Cam commented as she lathered up John's head. "You have a huge melon and that shit is genetic. Birthing him truly hurt. "John chuckled and Nikki felt a slight twinge of jealousy. She wouldn't know that feeling, it sometimes made her sad but the twinge was soon gone.

"So that's what you really meant when you said I had a big brain." Luca replied trying to glance over but Nikki redirected him.

"You have a really smart brain son…Dad's well…" Cam said teasingly while dragging the razor down John's head.

"Hey I'm smart…" John retorted.

Cam just looked at him. "What I am."

"She's smarter." Luca supplied.

"Are you sucking up Luke?" Cam smirked.

"Just callin' em' like I see Mama." He answered making Joe chuckle.

"Watch it boy." John retorted teasingly.

"I could take you Mom said you're afraid of spiders. Just stick on in your bed and I win."

Kid's got jokes." John nodded at Nikki.

"What jokes we know his argument is totally valid." Nikki shot back.

-/-/-/-

Nikki kissed the top of Luca's cleanly shaven head. "There ya go Bud, love you."

"I know, and thank you." He said going over to stand next to Cam who was standing on a stool to finish cleaning up Joe's hair or lack thereof, it was almost as if Luca was afraid to get too far out of Cam's orbit. "You look a little like Dwayne, Ta'mah…"

"Yeah? Not sure how I feel about that." Joe said glancing at himself in the mirror.

Cam finished her work then stepped off the stool too plant a pink lip print next to Nikki's red one on the top of Luca's head.

Cam posted a picture to her Instagram where the only things visible where the tops of the boys heads. Luca's bearing bright lip prints. "Bunch-a-Baldies" #KickAlportsAss being the caption.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After bidding Luca goodbye Joe and Nikki take a short private flight to transfer into the commercial flight for talent. A little bit before the private plane lands Joe notices Nikki sort of drawn into herself.

"What's up?" He asked cocking his head just so.

"Do you always feel numb when leaving him?" She said without looking at him instead she stares out the plane window.

Joe nods before speaking. "When I leave him and its bad? Yeah, being numb is the mind's way of protecting itself. I think that's when I realized I loved him for himself separate from Campbell. You can't protect yourself from the pain though, almost killing John taught me that if nothing else."

"I tell him I love him and he never says it back, because he already has a mom." She says it so quietly he barely catches it.

He clears his throat to give himself time to choose his words wisely. He feels for Nikki loving someone who doesn't belong to you is as easy as loving anyone else but waiting for it to be reciprocated is hard. "You're right none of us can ever touch what Campbell means to him. What you forget is that he's a boy and he's ten. First time I told him I loved him? He stared at me and said "Whatever." But he got there and he'll get there with you. Just give it time Nicole."

"Thanks."

He smiled at her. "Anytime. Just don't mention any favors of the sexual variety to my wife."

"And you ruined it."

He shrugged. "Lightened the mood."

-/-/-/-/-

John watches them hang a small bag of neon orange fluid with intimidating and scary symbols printed on it, on the IV stand.

"So you may feel cold and a burning or tingly sensation alright Luca?" The nurse says and Cam preemptively wraps him in a blanket and covers his bare head in a knit cap.

"Ya good handsome?" She asks smiling and John knows she feels the same foreboding terror he does as pure poison drips into Luca's body from his central line but it never shows not for a second.

"I make chemo look good." Luca states and John laughs.

"Damn right Bud." He replies.

It takes a few days for the Chemo to truly kick in and mess up Luca's world but it does. Cam gets him through the initial dose before falling ill with a bug going through the hospital.

The second dose is in but Cam can't be with him and John is doing precautionary tests before the harvest and can't be with him either. She has one of two choices she can call Maclaren or Nikki. She decides to give Nikki a shot at proving herself to Luca because according to Joe she wanted to earn her way with Luca as he had.

Nikki's phone rings early that morning. "Hello," She said wary.

"Nicole, its Campbell. I caught a bug and can't be with Luca. This second round is worse than the first; I need someone to go be with him. John's doing the tests and Joe's with me because they admitted me. I need you to go be with Luca please. I promised I wouldn't let him be alone." She tries to keep the tears in but fails.

Of course. Let me get dressed and I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Nicole you have to drive it limits your exposure to others and limits it for Luca."

"I'm in Anaheim for a house show I'll be there as fast as I can." She's already up and jumping into the shower.

-/-/-/-/-

She drives like a bat out of hell and gets there fairly quickly she rushes up to his room. She can hear him retching through the door. It makes her blood boil to know these nurses had left him to his own devices.

"You can't go in Ma'am." A nurse stands stonily at his door.

"The hell I can't! He's my step son! You let me in right fucking now!" She puts her hands on her hips and tries to use her Nana's scary face.

"His immune system is bottoming out." She retorted as though Nikki was stupid.

She gritted her teeth and tried to breathe deep but it just wasn't working. "I understand, what you do not seem to grasp is that as his parents we promised not to Bubble Boy him until we absolutely had too! I will gown up hell I'll fucking dunk myself in bleach but I will not leave that scared child alone in there." She moved to shove past the flinty eyed old nurse.

The bleating of Luca's call button cuts off the nurse's response. "See now let me in."

Nikki gets cleared to go in and scrubs up and gowns up.

She finds Luca curled on the end of the bed covered in vomit and sitting in soiled pajama bottoms the force of his stomach heaving having released his bowels. "Oh baby."

"I'm sorry." He said dry heaving.

She rushes over to him and grabs the damp towel off the back of his neck. "No, Luca don't be sorry baby."

"I thought I had it under control I just don't like that nurse."

"I've got you now." She wipes his face. She hits his call button. "Watcha need Luca." Someone says brightly. "I need fresh PJ's and linens in here ASAP please."

"Here let's strip down on the bed and I'll carry you to the shower." Nikki said setting out a plan.

He looked down at himself. "This is gross, I'm sorry."

"It's nothin' that won't wash off, you'll owe me one when I'm old make sure the guy wipin' my butt is hot and we're good." She winks at him.

She strips him down and gets him in the shower as a nurse comes in "I've got it, just fix his bed please and see if we can get him some medication to quell the nausea and diarrhea." She turns back to him. "Now I have never bathed anyone so just like yelp something if I get it wrong." He pukes again in the shower. "Just hang on buddy." She rubs his head as he whimpers.

Once he's clean she changes clothes and redoes the scrubbing gowning and gloving before curling up in bed with him to watch "Jack."

"I missed my Mom until you got here I mean I still do but thanks for being here." He grins up at her.

"Anytime baby, anytime." She said kissing the top of his head through the paper mask.

At the end of the movie when the prematurely aged Jack gives his high school graduation speech Luca parrots it back in a whisper and Nikki realized he must identify with the outlandish character in some ways, his time is short and fragile and he grew up way too fast, she listens to his whispered oratory. "Please, don't worry so much. Because in the end, none of us have very long on this Earth. Life is fleeting. And if you're ever distressed, cast your eyes to the summer sky when the stars are strung across the velvety night. And when a shooting star streaks through the blackness, turning night into day... make a wish and think of me. Make your life spectacular. I know I did. I made it, Mom. I'm a grown up…."

Luca takes a breath and looks up at Nikki who's crying for so many more reasons than the scene on the TV. "How do you do that make your life spectacular? I mean my spectacular may be someone else's stale?"

She lets the tears track down her face refusing to let him go. "That's the point Luke your life is yours to make no one else's just yours. Whatever you see as beautiful or worthy is enough, so I know it's tough but you gotta fight to see what's next."

Before he can respond there's a knock on the glass wall. Cam and Joe stand in his tiny piece of courtyard. "Mom!" Nikki picks up and carries him to the window. Cam holds up the sign for I love you and then another one. "I know that! And I miss you too! Tell Joey he just called me a porcupine." Luca states while signing. He giggled at something Joe signed in response and laid his head on Nikki's shoulder. She sways slightly but doesn't say anything to shatter this moment Luca doesn't get many perfect moments.

AN: I own nothing but Luca and Campbell, there is a small except from the movie "Jack" I do not own or have anything to do with the movie I just like it. If you enjoyed this please leave me a review!-MM


	16. Chapter 16

John walks into Luca's room to find Nicole sleeping in the chair bed at an angle that can in no way be considered comfortable. Her paper gown is twisted and her mask askew as he gets closer he realized she'd chose that angle because it meant her eyes never left Luca. Even in sleep.

He lowered his mask just slightly to kiss her temple. "Morning, I've got him for now." He said and her eyes flutter open.

She sits up and stretches; she cracks her neck and yawns before speaking. "Mornin' I got him, you have surgery prep. Joe's right this chair bed is a thing from hell meant to make you cry."

He smiles behind his mask. "Nicole, I love you. Go home and shower you're starting to smell."

"But..." She started.

John pulled her to her feet. "We won't start without you and we ain't goin' anywhere. Scout's honor."

"You weren't a boy scout. You were a childhood pyromaniac." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Aren't you glad he didn't inherit that? Otherwise bye, bye Louis" He teased.

"If you want him to yourself just say it, there's no need to threaten the Vuitton."

"Fine I want to play with my favorite creation, please go bathe and leave us to start small fires or build model cars." He retorted smartly.

Luca groaned and replied. "The room will explode Dad. Concentrated pure air flows through the walls."

At his blank look. "Fire, Air, Boom, No Luke and I was sleeping,"

"Go back to sleep Baby. He'll be quiet."

"And stare creepily. You forgot you all stare in case I croak." He wallowed in the bed a little trying to find his comfy spot again.

"Not...okay maybe." John shrugged.

"Whatever Dad, Nicole He's right I love you and all but I can smell you from here and that's over the puke smell living in my nose." Luca pointed out.

John raised his brow. "He threw up on me last night." Nikki answered his silent question.

"I didn't mean too, it just happened." Luca said defensively.

"Nothing to be ashamed of projectile vomiting skills can be used in the future, mostly for exorcist remakes."

"Please don't puke on me, Luca you puke I puke." John said.

Nikki walked over. "On that note, I shall go bathe. I love you both." She rubbed Luca's head and then walked out.

-/-/-/-

Luca falls back asleep. John sits holding his frail hand. Like he had before the first operation. There's no guarantee this will work, it's a prayer whispered into a void. They're all hoping that God hears it but they all know in truth things are bleak and scary.

"You know I hate myself for fucking him up, my body created his and, it's screwed up because of me." Cam said he hadn't heard her come in.

"I can't get close; even though I am better we can't chance it. I just wanted to look at him."Cam Said leaning on the far wall.

"We're gonna make it." John said trying to be comforting but that was usually Joe's area.

She shook her head. "I hope…I broke the only thing I have ever loved completely. I can't figure out how I gave him this because I don't even know my parent's names."

"I know."

"I swore I'd do better than was done by me but… some days I'm not sure I did, he's so sick all the time. Sometimes I think…shit never mind." She swallowed hard and exhaled.

"What Campbell, think what?" He pushed. He knew this Campbell the one that hid her feelings played the good girl.

"That if I was a good mother I'd let him go. This is no way to live. "She wiped at her tears with a gloved hand.

"You're an amazing mother Campbell. I'm not the only one who thinks it. Hell you had way more time than I did. I'm not complaining or second guessing. We gave him the choice. He chose this. He's living for us."

She nods. "True if it were reversed I'd live for him and Joe."

"Then you have to know in your heart the only way you could be the bad guy in this is too force him into this and you didn't, you went in that room and told him it was okay to die and he chose not to. You're stronger than I am. I'm selfish I'd of begged him to live." He said just watching her.

"I should go; they told me to limit exposure time. If he wakes tell him, I love him and I'm at the half window." She points to the east wall that is two thirds glass.

He can feel himself looking at her with old eyes that loved her not the new ones that said she left him confused and pissed off, right now for this second he can love her in their imperfection. "I'll tell him but he knows." He said watching her walk away

-/-/-/-

He lets Luca sleep on when they retrieve him for the marrow harvest. He walks across the skywalk connecting Children's to UCLA Med. The walks down the glass hallway hanging in the air. He looks out briefly as he walks. He's not wild about heights but he wants to take this day in. it's a surprisingly clear fall day. Kid's play amongst shrubs of odd shapes, cars go flying beneath him an ambulance wails in the distance.

He hears a snicker and turns to find Nicole. "What?"

"Nothing I just didn't know they made Transformers pajama pants for grown men."

"Well they do and Luca and I match so…" He blew a raspberry at her.

"Where ya headed?" She asked falling into step beside him.

"I'm getting the harvesting done, all the testing checked out we're good."

"I know his nurses told me."

"Thank you for staying with him and I know you aren't used to the bedside care. So thank you."He said and Nicole visibly flinched.

"Please don't thank me for taking care of the only child we'll have it makes me feel like a shitty mother." She walked ahead of him.

"Sweetheart I didn't mean…" He attempts to apologize.

"I know I'm just edgy for the both of you." She stopped to hold out her hand. "Let's get this done."

-/-/-/-/-

He changes into the required surgical outfit of hospital Johnnie and surgery tights. He walked into the bone chillingly cold operating room. They ask him to sit on the table. He does while popping in his ear buds. He'd forgotten his IPod and had borrowed Campbell's.

As he sits and waiting for his IV line listens to a song about leaning into the storms of life and pushing on. He is not surprised that this is on Cam's IPod.

He looks at the person starting his IV. "Don't knock me out, my kid has puked his guts up for three weeks and we have to lock him in a room for a month. He can do all that I can do this awake."

The lady gives him an odd look. "This really truly hurts."

"Not any worse than almost losing your child. I can take it." He said with a half shrug.

She gives him a look like 'alright, you asked for it' but at the same time her eyes showed immense empathy for him. They give him a series of directions and then there's a cool wet sensation on his exposed hip. The stinging burn of the local. "Remember to breathe Sir. Otherwise you will faint. "The doctor advises.

"I got it just go." It is beyond any pain he's felt before and that includes wrestling injuries and organ donation. He feels nauseous but says nothing as it feels like his bones are being crushed by a chisel and hammer.

He breathes and focuses on Luca. The image of him sleeping as he left him in transformers PJ's and his bald head shining in the sun filtering into the window. The steady rhythm of his soft breathing and the way his eyelashes fluttered over tired circled eyes.

It doesn't take long to do the procedure. They refuse to let him walk over to Luca's room once he's stitched up and cleaned up but in truth He's hurting enough to comply with the rules. They roll him up to the half window looking into Luca's room. He stands once they're gone on shaky legs and He grips the window sill to watch the deep red liquid drip into Luca's body. He must look like he's about to fall because with reflexes only a mother could hone, Campbell catches him with surprising ease and settles him into the chair. "Be still and wait, it's all that's left John." The gentle way she says it makes him smile.

Luca sleeps through the entire procedure. Because his immune system is destroyed and trying to rebuild itself using John's marrow to trick the kidney into thinking its back in its original host, they have to have their white counts checked daily and if their blood levels are too high they aren't allowed to go into see Luca because their system might be fighting off an infection. They are only allowed fifteen minutes every three hours with Luca. It tortures every one of them.

They take turns seeing him, they're waiting for Joe's interval when Mac pops in. "Hey Y'all."

"What are you doing here?" Campbell asked

"Not to be Captain Obvious but its Thanksgiving and I wanted to spend it with my family, you're all here."

"I didn't even realize." She smiled warmly

"Food's in the car, I need help."

"I'll go! Nikki volunteered.

They all sit eating and talking over one another until Joe bangs on the window separating Luca's room.

"What?" Cam leapt up fearfully.

"The hospital mashed potatoes taste like paper sanitize yourself and bring us real ones." He demanded.

Cam cocks her hip and cross her arms and John knows poor Joe is going to get a verbal beat down, "One. You scared the shit out of me. Two. You're bossy and three that paper gown makes you look like the lunch lady from my high school."

Joe just looked at her and then burst out laughing. Then Cam starts laughing and can't stop.

"What are they doing?" John murmured to Maclaren.

"Laughing at nothing. They do that occasionally. "It means they're relaxed enough to breathe." Mac answered John.

"They boy demands real potatoes, I shall return don't tell on me."

"What if I wanted potatoes?" John pouts.

"Then I suggest we all sneak in and spend five minutes with the person we're most thankful for." Cam suggested stealing the mashed potatoes off the table.

"What about over exposure?" Nikki said worriedly.

"It's five minutes, nothing in his life or ours is promised I'm spending the holiday with my child, no matter how short." Cam flounced off toward Luca's door.

"Can't argue that." John got up and followed her leaving Nikki and Maclaren to bring up the rear.

AN: I own nothing but Campbell, Luca and Maclaren. If you liked it tell me!-MM


	17. Chapter 17

"I want a sister and a surfboard for Christmas!" Everyone freezes.

"Don't look at me kid you're a one hit wonder." John said. Mac passed him the green beans.

"I can't just pull a child out of thin air…" Cam said.

"This is why you have the surfboard option." Luca pointed out while picking at his mashed potatoes.

Joe chuckled "Babe you knew this was coming between the two of us one of us was going to ask."

"I'd like to not kill the kid I have with my shitty genes first." Cam said with a deep sigh.

After a beat of silence. "Long board or short Bub?" Mac asked.

"I learned on a long board."

"Long board it is then." She said rubbing his back.

"With an option on the sister…" Cam allowed making Joe smile. "Unh uh Mister both childbirth and adoption take it time. Don't go getting too excited. Either of you." She retorts while pointing at them with the tines of her plastic fork.

"Yes Mama." They parroted in unison.

"How do you do that? Teach me your power." Nikki said, in quiet awe.

Cam shrugged "Joe was easily trained, John not so much"

"What do you mean trained woman? I am not trained." Joe gave a less than impressive glare in Cam's direction.

"Ta'mah you take your shoes off when you walk in now, you're trained." Luca said smirking crookedly like John.

"What is going on here?" The night nurse came in to check on Luca.

Everyone in the room aside from the ten year old looked sheepishly around at one another. Their faces reddened from being caught.

"Having Thanksgiving." Luca smiled at the older women. She sighed.

"I can't bend the rules. And while it smells lovely, you're all going to have to leave and take it outside." She exclaimed. "But leave him the mashed potatoes." She said with a wink toward Cam.

"Technically it's my fifteen." Mac pointed out. The nurse stared her down. "Alright ratchet I forfeit." Mac grumpily got to her feet.

Cam hugged him and Joe rubbed his head. "See you in a little while baby." Campbell whispered.

"I know."

John lowered his mask. "Dad you can't kiss me, I'm not being tacky this time no immune system."

"Pain meds make me loopy I forgot nice catch." He readjusts his mask.

Nikki turned his movie back on and Joe says something in Samoan that's so lowly spoken only Luca and Cam catch it.

They all make their way out the door. They leave Luca in the capable hands of his nurse Miss Riley.

-/-/-/-

She can hear his footsteps before his words. "I'm supposed to tell you that moping helps nothing and I know on some level I'd be right but I know how deeply frightened we all are so…" He sat down in the swing next to her facing the opposite direction so he can see her face. "We're going to sit here and just look at each other." She glanced at him brows quirked like he was speaking a foreign language.

"What?-"

"Ah! Be quiet for five minutes and just be. Just be with me Cammie. We're not the parents of sick kid right now, we're just two people breathing and…" he got up and pushed her swing. "Playing, like kids."

"Why? "She pushed.

"Please Cammie just shut up and get out of your head." She waits up til he's pushed her to the highest point and then bails off laughing. She stuck the landing like a gymnast. She looks over at a befuddled Joe.

"Cheerleader!" She smirks at him.

"I'm a lucky guy." He gives her a lopsided grin.

"I'm the lucky one. Sometimes I feel like you saved me." She whispers standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Nah, I just know how to love you best." He shrugs. "So he asked for a sister."

She grabs his hand as they walk on. "And what we wrap up a baby and stick it under the tree. C'mon Joey,"

He draws her into his side. "We just start the paperwork babe, that's it we just make a move."

-/-/-/-/-

John wakes up and there is raucous noise below him. The noise morph's into bubbly laughter. He gets up to follow the noise. As he moves down the winding stairs of his home he can't shake the padded feel of his pain meds. Even the pictures on the walls are blurry. He has a vague recollection of what they are.

He turns into the kitchen to find Luca sitting covered in syrup. "I poop!" He announces. He's shirtless chubby and his smile lights up the room. It makes John happy just looking at him. As Cam scrubs syrup from the boy's sandy curls.

He waits for Cam to finish cleaning up their syrup goblin. "We should potty train him if he can announce it like that baby." She spins toward him in old sweats and his favorite red sox shirt the blonde hair escaping her ponytail falling into her pretty ocean water blue eyes.

"Your Mom said to wait until he is actually two."

"He's nearly there." He said shrugging and ignoring his pain.

She walked over and kissed him. "Don't rush time Golden Boy, how's the chesticle?" she gently poking his injured peck.

"Stiff but fine what's new in movie news?" He asked looping his uninjured arm around her.

"Eh nothing it got slow with you out."

"Dada!" Luca shouts.

"Come on poopy syrup King let's get clean." He releases Campbell begrudgingly to go pick up the baby.

Luca giggled. "Dada poopI"

Cam laughed while sipping her coffee. "You're always tellin' me you're the shit John. You got him?"

"I can change a diaper wife!" He groused halfheartedly. He picks up Luca and trudges to the bathroom.

-.-/-/-/-/-

His neck injury didn't really need much more recovery but because Campbell had called him sobbing that Luca's kidneys were malfunctioning just days before the first day of kindergarten John wasn't about to leave either of them.

They had walked their unstoppable boy into his class, now they sat in the car holding hands.

"Now what John?" Cam looked as tired as he felt. She carried the stress of the situation in her body and on her face. Her shoulders were tense and there was a worry line forming on her forehead but he thought she was still as beautiful as the day they met.

"We wait and we pray."

"For which thing?" She glances at him.

"He's going to conquer kindergarten and this disease just you wait." He leaned over and kissed her. "IHOP?"

"I love you!"

"I know, I totally love me too!"

"John Cena!" She said admonishingly but still smiled.

-/-/-/-/-

The insistent monotone beep refuses to change! "Luca!" He's screaming as if that can make his child hold on a little longer as they wait for a matching donor. "Luca please!" He begs sobbing as he beats the glass partition.

"My baby…Our baby…." He can't stop crying. Cam wraps her arms around him. She sobs rattling his back.

"Why're you stopping!" He shouts at the doctor as they call time of death Cam falls to the floor.

He can't breathe, he feels as if he is being buried alive.

The partition opens by itself. He moves forward to gather up his boy. A hand grabs his wrist out of nothingness. He shrugs it off he must get to Luca touching him is suddenly the most important thing in his world.

"JOHN YOU ARE DREAMING!" a familiar voice booms above him. His eyes fly open and Nicole's face floats over him. "Honey, it's okay. Just a dream." She says it gently but it brings no comfort. It was all too vivid and real.

His voice shakes. "I dreamed he died, he was my whole life and he still died, Nicole, He died."

"That's not going to happen. John he's very much alive." She wipes at his tears he hadn't known had fallen.

"I need to see him!" The need is so urgent because he can't shake the last bit of that dream.

"John we just came from there you need to rest." Nikki said trying to be firm but he's on his feet and moving anyway.

"No I need to see him!" he says over his shoulder and heads for the sky walk.

"John what happened in that dream?" She asked finally catching up to him.

"I'm not talking about it."

"It'll help baby, it wasn't real." He ignores Nikki and heads single-mindedly to Luca. He scrubs up and barges in. He plops down into a chair and looks at him.

The vim and vigor from earlier having gone out of Luca he spoke softly and dosed slightly. "Hey Daddy, Riley will kick you out."

"I need you to promise me you won't die." John said in a no nonsense way.

"Dad…" Luca sat up. His tone worrisome.

John shakes his head. "There's a whole world out there and it's full of beauty and art, history, magic, so many things that make all this shit worth it. You deserve to stress over your finals and fall so in love with a woman that it changes you, this woman will be smarter than you and funnier and she has grace that you only find in church pews. You need to experience it all so promise me!" he said fervently.

"You just described my mother." Luca said softly.

John takes his hand. "I know, real women are rare. You find her? Hang on to her."

"I will, you just answered a question I've had my whole life. I came from real love."

John clears his throat caught off guard by the regret and nostalgia he felt "I was too late, don't make my mistakes."

Luca nods. "I promise to try as hard as I can to live for all of that, I promise I'll die trying Dad." He squeezed John's hand as if to seal the promise.

"Thank you." John said softly quickly wiping a stray tear.

"Dad don't cry."

"I love you, I can't help it." John tried for a watery smile.

"I know, I'd love me too I'm awesome, really fucking awesome."

The laugh almost jumps out of John followed by a quick disbelieving weak reprimand. "Luca John!"

"Totally worth the fiver. I love you too." Luca grins back at John with Campbell's striking light pouring from him.

-/-/-

Nikki stands outside listening in on the conversation. "He loves you. You know that right? Pain meds always give him vivid dreams." Cam said from behind her. "He dislocated his shoulder once and they gave him Hydrocodone, He dreamt a giant rat snake ate me and he killed it with a life size jumbo pencil." She said grinning as she leaned on the wall.

"I just didn't realize how deeply he loved you until now." She said her expression dark but not jealous.

Cam took a steading breath before replying. "Neither did I and it feels great to know we were real even if it was for less than a second. It was real, was not is. He loves you, I can see it. Don't let his fatherly advice make you lose focus Nicole, it may be the only time John gets to give some. Let him, and then let it go."'

"Okay, you will always be connected. I'm jealous of the connection and what forged it. I will never have that." She confesses looking at the ceiling trying not cry.

"He may not have your eyes or your smile but he is just as much yours, I'm willing to share, we aren't the same Nicole and I will never regret or forget the way I loved him, and I can never give you the way John loved me that's mine. Just as the way he loves you is yours but I'm offering to share the thing I treasure most Luca. All I ask? Take care of them, both." Cam offers and she realizes just how far they have all come.

"Giant snakes and pencil avenging boyfriends is better than what I got. John dreamed he died." Nikki commiserated.

Cam glances over at John through the window. He's holding Luca's hand and telling some wildly expressive story with the serious conversation done. It makes her smile. "I've had that one, it sucks. I just cuddle him close and pray." She knocks on the glass. "Hey moderately cute Golden Boy? You're hogging the boy. It's my turn slick."

"I suppose I can share for a price." He hollered back.

"Suppose nothing, move that bubble butt outta my bed chair." She teased.

"I want baby pictures in exchange."

"I'm in ninety nine percent of them." She points out.

"I don't care."

"Done deal. Move it" she said moving to the scrub station.

"I'm going! God you're bossy how does Joe put up with you?"

"Bigger balls and more patience." That barb shocked a laugh from Nikki.

"Just for that? You're giving me the fattest pregnancy picture.

She flipped him the bird. "One preggo picture."

"I'll take it, night Campbell. She said moving out as she came in.

"Night John, I hope you sleep better."

"Thank you."

"Just remember no matter how real it felt he's still here."

"We had a pretty great life otherwise." He said softly.

"We have a great one now John." She smiled up at him from behind her mask.

"So, bubba man? A sister? Really?" She asked Luca.

"Sister definitely." He said concretely.

AN: I own nothing but Cam and Luca. Thank you so much for supporting this thus far. If you liked it tell me, if you hate it tell me that too! Thanks again!-MM


	18. Chapter 18

Cam sits at the kitchen table head down, hard at work gluing and cutting and stamping.

Joe walks in wary of the scene before him "Baby, What…The…Fuck…."

"Hmm?" She looks up from her project.

"What is all this?" He gestured to encompass the mess that is the table.

"I'm crafting." She gives him a bright and surprisingly youthful smile.

"You do that?" He said chuckling softly.

"I'm crafty!" She said eyes serious brows quirked up.

"Since when Cammie?" he teased.

"Fuck you I am creative! I'm making an album of Luca's baby pictures for John."

"Why?" He said now scowling back at her.

"He asked and it's Christmas." She said plainly.

"Hmmm, alright. Show me what's in here."

She rapped her glue sticking on the table. "Hmm what if you aren't okay I can-"She said as he came around the table.

He kissed the top of her head. "Nothing baby, it's a sweet thing to do for someone who wasn't always so sweet to you." He holds up a picture of her in a gold lame dress pregnant as all hell with her hair in a sleek 70's style. "What's this?"

"I was a bond girl. Halloween party."

He grinned impishly. "You were cute; I wish we'd met sooner."

"I was fat but thank you." She snatched the picture back.

"You had baby weight, one of the most beautiful types of weight! Love you baby."

She shrugs off the compliment and tries changing the subject. "Fat is fat but I love you I was thinking what about foster adoption? Or using someone else's eggs?"

"Adoption is a great thing hun." He said tucking hair behind her ear.

"There's no way we can actually adopt by Christmas." She shook her head.

Then suddenly tears filled her eyes, "Whoa Cammie what's wrong."

"Found the guy I was meant to have babies with and I can't. I had Luca by myself and I don't know… I didn't get normal I got secretive and shameful."

"Normal is overrated and you are anything but that my love. We're going to have babies," he leaned in and kissed her. "Lots of them. They'll be chosen not expected. So we start classes and paperwork to show to Luca for Christmas. We get to have the life you deserve Cammie it's not disappearing. Ever."

"Thank you Joey!"

He replied heading for the door. "Eh its nothing I'm gonna scrub up and take the boy some burgers for lunch finish your scary crafting. If you glue yourself to something call Trin."

"It's Elmer's asshole." She muttered lowly.

"They make rubber cement too. I love you bye." He teased tossing her a wink.

-/=/=/=

"Nicole what are you doing?" Brie asked sitting next to Nikki on a worn couch somewhere within Camp Pendleton.

"Oh, texting John he's helicoptering in for the show." She replied in answer. They were Live filming the Tribute to the Troops. It was to air live on WWE network and then again later on network TV.

"So Cam's with him?"

"No she had to work; right now he's group texting all of us and playing words with friends with John until we get back to LA."

"What if-"Brie started and Nikki cut her off with a dark look.

"Ah none of that it was hard enough to leave him. You can help me figure out how to get a sterile tree in his room." Nikki replied effectively changing the subject.

"Sterile trees are called paper Nikki." Bryan teased.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "You're what's called an asshole."

"Nicole!" Brie admonished.

"Are you going to help me make sure my kid has a Christmas tree or not?"

"What about the IV stand Nic?" Her mother replied coming to sit on the arm of the couch. "Wrap the pole in lights hang ornaments from the bag securers?"

-/-/-/-

Luca's phone buzzes again wildly/

Mom: You good baby? I'm almost done here

Luca: Fine, the girls are up I'm watching Nicole.

Dad: How's she doing? And is infarction even a word?

Mom: Want ice cream? And yes John it's a word.

Ta'mah: LOL! At least he's not owning me today. I want ice cream!

Mom: concentrate on your work my love and I will save you some.

Luca: Dad, Coco totally rips off your move.

Dad: I'm aware.

Luca: she's doing well; who came up with Trin's Imma hit you with my ass move?"

Ta'mah Bahaha!

-/-

John stands at the guerilla. He can hear the roar of the troops, the crowd going wild for Randy Orton's match that had just completed. He was waiting for Randy to return from the ring and the sounds of his intro to blast through the speakers to make his surprise appearance. Orton stalks through the curtain and gives a small nod of respect to his longtime friend. John hears those all too familiar trumpets blast and he adjusts his hat and Santa sack over his shoulder before charging down the ramp, screams from the troops giving him chills and tears spring into his eyes. He missed this but he missed Luca more.

Slapping hands and tossing goodies of WWE memorabilia to the crowd, John enters the squared circle for the first time in months. He throws his signature signals but keeps his clothes on. He smiles and takes the mic from Jillian.

"Ho ho, ho! Merry freaking Christmas boys and girls!" He hollers into the mic. The crowd, if even possible, gets louder. John grins and knows the camera is focusing on him. "I couldn't let the holidays pass without checking in at one of my favorite events." He waits for the crowd to settle and when they do, he speaks. He glances at the stage and sees the roster emerging. John is the closer. "I'm sure a lot of you are wondering if I'm back, and the answer is no. I'm just here to say hi and get back to my little boy. You've heard the stories, you've seen the news. He's had a setback but is recovering wonderfully. Luca, buddy, I know you're watching. I love you and Coco and I will be back before you get that ice cream. I'm here to tell you all thank you for your continued support and words of encouragement. But tonight is not about me, it's about these men and women right here who sacrifice themselves day in and day out, protect our lives with their lives. Thank you Troops! God Bless! "

His music plays again and again his signature signs close out the show, Nikki watching him alongside Joe.

-/-/-

"What is he doing?" John asked Campbell as they watched the boy jump on his bed.

"This is what happens when you tell your Dad he likes root beer and he sends him the gourmet kind with real cane sugar." She said giving him her best "Duh" look.

"Is that okay to give him with his kidneys and the diabetic threat?" John said worriedly peering in at the boy.

"That was just one bottle… This is Luca on pure cane sugar with no place to run. Enjoy Johnny; do not give him the ice cream now. That's an order."

"But is a sugar high okay? "He clarified.

She smiled at him kindly. "John he's jumping on the bed. His system is rebounding. That means you did it he's getting better. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

=/=

That night the phone rings. "Campbell Greer Anoa'I WWE productions."

"Joe Anoa'I your husband, how may I talk you into phone sex?" Joe quips making her smile.

"Joe…"She said trying not laugh and wake Luca as she left the room.

"Watcha wearin' Cammie?"

"Yellow hospital smock. Sexy huh?" She said dryly leaning on the wall separating away Luca's room.

"And underneath that?" He said in a low tone.

"Joesph Anoa'I…" He inhaled deeply but didn't reply. "Joey! I'm standing in a hall!"

"Not pleasure honey… pain…." He said tensely.

"Where?" her brows tighten.

"Stomach, sorta…"

"Sharp? Dull? Achey? Persistent?" She goes through all the buzz words for pain.

"Sharp that was really sharp."

"Breathe… Joe you're holding your breath babe…" she listens to him breathe for a few beats.

"Okay it passed I think I just pulled something no worries, I'm gonna crash for a bit before the next house show, I'll see you tonight late… I love you."

"I love you too. Go to the doctor if it gets worse and call me keep me updated ok."

"Just a pulled muscle Cammie…" he tried and failed to quell her nerves.

"Promise me." She said hardly.

"Yes dear I promise."

-/-/-/-

When Joe doesn't call her back she thinks nothing of it and goes about her day. Working from The hospital lobby between her intervals with Luca. Her phone rings. "Greer WWE Productions talk to me." She says quickly.

"Cam…"

"Hey Trinny what up girl?" She said happy to talk to an adult.

"It's Joe; he apparently called an ambulance for abdominal pains. Jon and I are right behind the ambulance."

"Damn it I told him to go the doctor…. Even if I leave now, I won't reach Pendleton for 2 hours minimum. I have to find someone to watch Luca…." She took a deep breath. "Shit Trin, I can't be in two places at once." She stood and paced.

"It's okay girl. Jon and I got this. There is nothing you can do right now. They're taking him in and I'll keep you posted. Just do you and I'll see you soon. We're following the ambulance and when I figure out where they're taking him, I got you."

"The second you know something I mean the second Trinity." She said fearfully voice quavering.

"I know I got you, you ain't alone no more we got it."

-/-/-

She gave up on the idea of working and just stared at the phone willing it to ring.

"You were supposed to call me Joe!" She said to herself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity Mom!" Luca calls through the window.

"Only if you reply to yourself Luke." She returned forcing a smile for her boy.

It hadn't been more than thirty minutes before Trinity called back. "What'd they say?"

"He has an inguinal hernia, they tried pushing it back in but it wouldn't go. They think his intestine is looped around the sac of the hernia and he needs emergency surgery." Trinity said.

"What? How serious is this? I'm on my way I need to find someone to watch Luke? Mac is doing some modeling and John's working." Anxiety twists in her gut but she keeps relatively calm.

"There's an option Nattie is in town for a make a wish thing. She's headed over the second it's done I already called her." She nodded thought trinity couldn't see her.

"What do I tell Luca Trin? You know how he is with Joe." She asked biting at her thumb nail.

"Just be straight up with him, he's a mature kid."

"He's still a kid Trin and Joe's still his Dad." She said softly in worry.

After hanging up with Trinity no matter how much she told herself this was a minor surgery and he was tough she still felt like crying. Luca was sick and now joke was hurt and she had signed enough Operation forms to know the risks.

She just sat and cried for a minute.

Through tear blurred eyes she texted Joe. I'm not even sure you will get this or are awake to reply but I love you I'm on my way… "

-/-/-

She wiped her eyes and scrubbed up. And went into Luca's room. "Luke, Joe was hurt at work he's going to be fine but he needs surgery. I'm gonna go be with him and Nattie will stay with you until your Dad gets back from his fitness shoot thing. I don't wanna leave you but I gotta it's an emergency."

He watched her carefully before asking. "Will you be home in time for Christmas?"

Campbell smiled brightly. "If I have to drag Joey by what's left of his hair. We will be home in time I swear."

Her phone chimed. "I'm so high right now I can barely see the letters to type. I love you more… Tell Luca I get his love of pain meds the walls are shimmering and Summer offered me a sponge bath."

"I'll cut a bitch." She texted back.

"Easy there tiger, injured I can't keep you outta jail."

"Just be back in time for S'mores Ma." Luca interrupts.

"Don't call me Ma it makes a me feel old." She replied hugging him.

-/-/-/-

Cam drives like hell to get to San Diego. No matter how many times she told herself the surgery was minor her heart and mind wouldn't slow down. She gets to the hospital and Joe's already in his room recovering.

"The nurse of my dreams is here but she usually wears fishnets." He joked.

"I couldn't find any on such short notice and… I'm not a whore." She cocks her head. "Wait! I could borrow Summer's spares."

"Hey, sorry I scared you Mama, not my intention."

She put her bags down and went his side. She leaned down and kissed him. "Are you okay? Do you hurt? Can I help? I love you."

"Yes, some you already are and I love you too."

She crawled up in bed with him and laid her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and kissed his neck.

"Cammie?" he said softly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No you're perfect where you are I just wanted to tell you, the sky isn't going to fall in on you every time you look up and if it does I'll catch it for you." He said playing with a lock of her hair.

"It's a big sky Joey."

"I have long arms,"

"And the tatted one makes you extra cool. Just ask Luca." She joked kissing his cheek.

"How is he?" He said half asleep from pain medication.

"He's fine demanded we return for Christmas S'mores."

/-/-/-

Nikki had wrapped the IV pole in white rope lights and had taken an oversize lamp shade and glued it to the top, she covered the entire shade in lights and fishing line strung ornaments.

What's this?" John asked as he met up with Nikki in the hall.

"My sterilized tree!" She grinned happily

"Baby, that's really creative."

"You can't see any of the medical equipment can you I know it looks a bit like a lamp owned by Dr. Seuss but it's better than nothing. Brie helped me think of it. Bryan made fun of me at first because I was googling how to sterilize a real one."

"I think it's perfect." John kissed her sweetly. "Merry Christmas."

"Back at you is he still a being a Mexican jumping bean?"

"Uh no, he crashed and asked to cuddle so he's over tired. Let's show him your tree and then you can guard the door until I get him to sleep. He never cuddles." John said.

What if I wanted to cuddle with him?"

"I made it I get first cuddle privileges."

"How is that fair?" She pouted.

"It's not that's life… He's calling you Coco now it's a step."

"Well whatever but you really shouldn't call him it and I made the tree!"

"I cuddle while you set up your tree then switch off.

"Deal!"

_/-/-/

"I'm cold and the lasagna sucked I miss mom's food." He whined.

"Coco has a surprise for you bud."

Nikki rolled in the tree and plugged it up."

"What is it? It's very bright and colorful… I'm a boy no pink when you do my room. He said squinting behind his glasses.

Nikki laughed. "Merry Christmas. Since we couldn't get a real tree in here, I came up with this. With Brie's help and Bryan's witty comments."

Luca examined it and smiled. "It's pretty cool. I bet no one else has one."

"I'd hope not, it was complex to complete. You shoulda seen the Walmart checker's face."

John covers him up the perches himself precariously on the bed. He pulled the boy to him. When he rested his head on John's shoulder he smiled.

'Will you scratch my head? My hair growing back is itchy."

"Sure thing bud."

"Night Dad, love you."

"Goodnight Luke I love you more."

"Mom sings…" he yawned widely.

John smiled and softly sang "I walk the line."

"You're better than Mom don't tell."

"Cuddler or singer?"

"Singer… your chest is all hard, no boobs to rest your head on." John just smiled and kept singing. Nikki smirked and snapped a picture for Campbell. 'All good here. Send Joe our love.' She added in text.

-/-/-

Cam read the text and replied. "I got cuddled cheated! The little brat!"

"So did I if it helps you have better boobs for cuddling. How's Joe?"

"Snoring in my ear they should release him in next day or so."

"If you give me a bath my wife will shove you in a bag and toss you in a river." Joe muttered in his sleep.

Cam laughed. "I love you Baby, you're even faithful in your dreams."

-/-/-

"Babe, I can lay the seats of the SUV down so you can lie down and spread out."

"Woman I can sit up!" he growled out.

"Hey be nice to her, you grumpy ass." Trinity defended Cam and gave her a hug good bye. "So he's Luke Christmas present from the Fatu's yours and Joe's are in there too." She handed Cam a giant gift bag. "I love you girl call me if he gets outta hand you hear?"

"Don't go far. I'll be lucky if I make it to Carlsbad before he bugs the shit out of me."

"Hey now!" Joe hollered from the car.

"I love you honey and you're oh so attractive but you're worse than Luca. So after an hour I will want to hit you in your handsome money maker face, just remember I love you!" She warned giving a sharp smile.

"Whatever, mean ass women." He muttered fiddling with the seat.

-/-/-/-

After grunting, growling, groaning at every single bump Cam accidently hits on the road.

"He sounds like a girl!" Joe griped about the Sam Smith song Cam was singing along with.

"Seriously? " Cam glanced at Joe sideways.

"I bet his balls haven't even dropped."

"Bad time to tell you this song reminds me of you." She made a turn.

"Fuckin' girly man."

"I'm not listening to rage against the machine. Sorry baby, I will find a pharmacy to fill your pain meds."

"I don't need those fuckers I'm fine! I just want quiet!" he snapped off the radio.

Cam pumped the brakes and pulled over. "Look Joesph, we're having this conversation once and it's the kind where you say yes dear or you shut your fucking mouth-"she said measuredly.

"Cammie," he tried to back pedal.

"Did I say was finished speaking, we do not whine in the Greer family we suck it up and go on, if you cry you better damn well be dying in pain secondly you are my husband I will take care of you as I see fit. Those doctors gave you meds because they think you need them. You will take them or you can suffer but you will do so in complete silence. Thirdly, We're away from our child on Christmas I would like to get home before new year's so we're going to hit a few bumps and we're gonna be nice or I will call Trin and you can be miserable in Jon's company or in a cab but right now I'm boss! Is that clear?" She said firmly.

He gave her a surprised look. "That was scary and very sexy."

"I was serious!" She half yelled.

He chuckled softly reaching his arm across the seat behind her. "I know you were. Like I said very scary boss lady I will mind you."

"And if you don't?"

"You can totally spank me." He grinned lasvicously

"Joey!" She laughed shaking her head.

"Go to Walgreen's my gut is killin' me."

"That's all you had to say." She replied softly.

"Thank you Cammie."

"You're Welcome."

"You know, when you're a little ball of anger it's usually directed at John."

"He got the day off." She muttered.

"No, I mean, I am not buying that he's no longer attracted to you shit." Joe shrugs.

"Huh?"

"You being in super bossy bitch mode is hot!"

"He is definitely still attracted if not? He's gay and Nikki is an expensive beard." Cam laughed as she sat the car back in gear.

-/-/-

Joe knocks on the glass of the windows flanking Luca's room. Luca is asleep and starts at the sound. His eyes open blearily and he searches for his hearing aide. "Check under your pillow Bub." Joe shouted through the glass ignoring a nurse's dirty glare.

"Ta'mah!" He calls back putting on his glasses. Having found the hearing he slips it in and pads to the windows. "Hi"

"Hi bud I can't come in I'm germy." Joe can only see Luke's head due to the height of the window the smaller than average boy looks like a floating head.

"Are you okay?" Luca leaned on the window.

"Your Mom almost killed me but I'm right as rain."

Luca smiled. "You whined didn't you? That's a no go zone with Mom."

"She informed me. Are you okay?"

"Tired of this stupid room but I'm good." He griped.

-/-/-

They wait until Luca is asleep again to put his presents under Nikki's make shift tree. There's a note next to the gifts. "Wait for all parents to awaken and or arrive- Santa Claus.

"Santa Claus has dad's handwriting…" luca muttered.

"Mama!" she doesn't move. "I said Mom!" he throws a glove he'd played with at her sleeping form on the couch bed. "Mom!"

"Luca stop throwing shit!" She muttered. "Merry Christmas!" I'm going to get coffee and the others ok? Don't move!" She said leaving to call John, Nikki and Joe.

-/-/-

"Okay so I got your text I can't believe I wrapped up your old hot plate and the iron." Joe said as he walked into the lobby.

"You're a good daddy Joey," she kissed his cheek. "Holy shit this is heavy." She said taking the package and trading him for her coffee.

Nikki scowled darkly behind Joe. "Does he always wake up this early?" Nikki asked dryly.

"He's ten and it's Christmas so yes Nicole, he gets up early on Christmas." Cam said laughing lightly.

"Thanks." She grumbled in reply while sipping coffee.

"Awe Coco needs a nap." John remarked with a chuckle.

: "Stuff it Santa." Nikki barked.

"Ho ho ho." John laughed.

"It's 6:45; you want chipper you'll need to find another ho ho ho." She pushed the elevator button.

"He got up at 5:20 last year count your blessings Nicole." Cam said shooting her a bright smile.

"Good, maybe next year Coco can talk him into 8." She replied while texting.

"Buck up Nikki and put a smile on your overly reddened kisser. I just had surgery and I complain less than you. You get up early when you don't want too; it's called the price of parenthood." Joe said stepping off the elevator.

Nikki gaped at Joe. "You wanted to be a parent and you are for something you want so badly why all the grumbling life ain't perfect. Like Luca living in a bubble on Christmas. Might not look the way you want but it is what it is stop fucking whining." He retorted stomping off.

"Who pissed in his Wheaties?" Nikki whispered to Cam.

"He's just upset that he's not able to sit in there with us." Cam sighed.

Cam separated from John and Nikki to find Joe peering in Luca's window. "Nice to see you taking the family motto to heart but you coulda been nicer baby." Cam hugged him from behind. "I get it babe, you can't go in and it sucks you can't hug him, or help him put together his toys but perfection is for the boring and we are anything but that. I'll sit in the window with you if you want and even though you were right, mostly, she was bitching but you should apologize."

"Fine." Joe pouted. "But do I have to mean it?" He twisted to look at her.

"That depends do you want our kids to mean their apologizes?" She cocked her head at him.

"Point taken."

She said grinning. "You're a mean one Mr. Grinch!"

"Hey John's the one whose heart grew three sizes."

"Ha ha ha...not." John laughed.

"You definitely changed John. Any way you want me to sit out here Babe? "Campbell redirected the conversation.

"Nah, I'm good. Just put him where I can see him. I'm sorry Nikki." Joe said letting go of Cam's hand so she could go into the other room.

-/-/-/-

The glass stands between them but he watches as with each gift Maclaren's surf board, John and Nikki's massive model display car case and leather bound books and finally a slim envelope. Luca's joy gets more apparent and louder.

He watched as Luca read the letter from DCFS stating they the Anoa'I family had passed all qualifiers to become foster adoptive parents within the state of California.

The boy gets up and runs to the window. "Merry Christmas Ta'mah." The boy raised his fist and tapped the window in a fist bump. "Merry Christmas my Big Man." Joe raised his fist doing the same.

Luca raced off then turned back. "OH! How many s'mores?"

Joe laughed. "Two."

-/-/-

Cam sits on one of the little couches with Maclaren eating her s'more in Greer sisterly tradition.

She takes in her surroundings. John and Nikki pour over their album Joe and Luca watch a Christmas Story Luca's bed shoved to the wall head leaned on the window watch his TV Joe mirrors his pose on a couch watching on the lobby TV.

"You finally got it all Cam, the question remains though." Maclaren said whilst chewing.

"What?"

"John still hot?" she whispers and Cam burst out laughing.

"Yeah…sorta… don't tell Joe," She confessed.

AN: I own nothing but Cam Mac and Luke. Thanks guys for the support of this story if you're liking it tell me. Only a few chapters left! - MM


	19. Conclusion

There is a big raucous New Year's Eve party at Dad's beach house. One good thing about Luca's illness is that it has allowed him to have a unique family. He snakes his way through the tables sitting out on the sand a tiny shadow follows him. She eyes the bonfire with curious gleam in her light brown up turned eyes. "Don't even think it Tessa Greer Anoa'i." he turned and picked her up. "Hey Tessie," she cocks her dark head at him "Bubbie!" She reaches up him and he hefts her on to his hip.

"Even I ain't cool enough to let you play in fire Baby. Let's go find Ta'mah."

"Dada!" She grinned.

Fireworks started popping over the water. "Look Tessie." He finds chair and sits down with her in his lap as the countdown starts. The little girl claps and squeals excitedly at the pretty colors in the sky. "You don't know this because it's your first one but Mama will find you and sneak attack kiss your face off." Five…four… three… two… one…" everyone counts and Luca kissed Tessa on the top of the head "Happy 2018 Tessie."

"Dada!" she reminds him.

He carries her over and hands her off to Joe whose playing cards with his Dad and a few others. Nikki sits next to his Dad. He hugs her from behind. He kisses her cheek. "Happy New Year Mom Coco."

"Thank you baby same to you."

"You seen Mama?" He asked Joe as he settled his sister down, with her Spanish/Asian heritage Tessa could easily pass for Joe's biological child.

"She was looking for you; apparently my new year's kiss was not to satisfaction."

"Thanks Ta'mah."

"Welcome, tell her to bring sister a sweater." He called out as Luca passed him.

A few minutes later he's sure his laughter can be heard all down the beach. "Seriously mom, you have covered every inch on my face."

"Okay I will stop if I must. Go find a blanket for Tessa with me? A sweater? Goofy ass Florida boy. She's nine months old!' Cam rolled her eyes.

"I vote for feetie pajamas they're cooler." Luca said.

"We'll get her fleece jammies on and get her a blanket before we snuggle her by the fire."

He goes back to the table where she sits in Joe's lap chewing on his hand. "She's got teeth now! You're teaching her to bite me!"

"It was my hand or the cards son." She chomps down hard. "Ow! Shit Vampire Baby!"

"Told ya! Want bottle Tess?" Luca said.

"Ba!"

Luca holds out his hands to take her with him to get changed. Instead she tires of Joe and reaches for John across from him. They trade the baby over beet bottles wine glasses and cigars. Luca knows Nikki is dying to hold her but something about Nikki makes his sister skittish. Maybe she can sense that for as hard as she tries Mom Coco is airheaded as shit. It's no small miracle health aside that he's made it too fourteen.

Luca can hear his Dad as he heads to the other beach rental. "Here nibbles take my cards. You ain't biting me."

-/-

"You're a good kid Luca John." Said John Sr.

"I'm average Grandpa. I just love my sister."

"Says my fourteen yea old sophomore."

"Home school long enough and you learn faster you skip grades ain't nothin' special Grandpa." He replied while curled with Tessa on a blanket by the bonfire. They watched her fight sleep.

"Yup, Luke don't care what you say, you're good people."

-/-/-/-

"So, why did Campbell call you?" the producer asked.

Nikki looked into the Camera. "Our son is the stats manager for his High School football team and we don't often get to attend games because of our schedules but his coach called and because it's his senior year and the last game of the season Luca will get to dress out and take the field for a bit and even though it's dangerous we don't want to deny him normalcy or miss his big moment she called me to sync up so we would all be present."

"Yeah we'll be there. I'll make sure John has on the team colors Cam." Nikki said smiling. She ignored the camera which was almost always with her now.

-/-/-

"Alright I got both your and Nicole's text about attire and I'm wearing red but where are Nicole and Joe." John said walking up to Cam's SUV.

"They flew in together; they're trying to find parking." Cam killed her engine and got out of the car. Her very pregnant waddle making John smile. "Yes, I too wonder if I will birth a butterball turkey. Stop staring." She quipped and straightened her red jumpsuit.

"You're cute, and very red. I'll get Tess for you." John opened the back seat passenger door. "Hey Princess."

"Bubba Daddy!" she reached for him.

HE swung the cheerleading suit clad girl on to his hip. "It'll only be a turkey if they used non-human donation eggs Cam." John shot back and Cam stared at him eyes narrowed for a moment.

"You're lucky you're holding Tessa you…. I can't say what I think she repeats shit." She points to her daughter walking around the car.

"Shit!" The girl parroted.

"See!" Cam suppressed a smile.

"What's Luca's number."

"Ninety three both yours and Joey's number added up and divided."

"Go Bubbie!" Tessa shouts in John's ear.

John smiled despite his ringing ears. "Not time yet nice try though."

Cam waddles along behind them to the stadium seating. "She even has a sign she's very prepared. Every game. Help a pregnant girl out? Kick that one guy out of bottom row for me? I'm seven months pregnant and 42 years old I ain't climbing stairs even for Luke."

"Yes Ma'am." John does some sweet talking and soon they have a whole bench. "Saved room for Nic and Joe."

"You know I'd never thought we'd be here?" Cam plopped down.

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting down next to her with Tess In his lap who's trying to read his dog tags.

"Bubba name?" she asked tugging impatiently on the tag.

"I mean for one, I never thought Luke would live this long. Second, I never thought we'd be the game going, baby toting, friendly parents we are it makes me proud."

"Everyone changes Cam." He smiled at her before looking down and answering Tess." its right here Darliin' see L-U-C-A- Luca."

Over the loud speaker: everyone rise to your feet to welcome Uplifting Christian Academy's own Fighting Phoenix's

The crowd rises and cheers as the band plays the fight song to the academy.

"And Now Tessie!" John said grabbing Cam's hand and pulling her to her feet. Tess let out a shrieky yell of "Go Ooh-Ka"

"That one's a wrestling fan huh?" John said grinning as the team came through the tunnel on to the field.

"A little." Cam whistled through her teeth and clapped "Let's go boys!"

As the pregame noise winds down, the announcer begins with the starting line up once the team takes the field to warm up and stretch.

"There's Nikki… I see her boobs." Cam said.

"So does half the stadium." John shot back.

"What'd I miss? I hurried as fast as I could." Joe said kissing Cam and taking Tessa who had bailed off into his arms and away from John.

"Just run down, you made it baby. He's right there…93." She pointed out the red and white clad player. Luca was willow tall like Cam and compact muscled like John.

Joe couldn't help but be choked up. This night was huge. He and Nikki had nearly missed their flight connection on the account of some asshole refused move his second bag, a camera bag from the overhead to accommodate Nikki's carry on. Thus resulted in delaying the flight because Nikki was forced into checking her bag

"Luca! Hi sweetie!" Nikki shouted trying to catch his attention.

"Nikki, you're being that mom, the embarrassing one." John said.

"Nicole he can't hear you no, cochlear implant in his helmet plain old in ear aide for the game." Cam advised smiling.

"Oh." Nikki sulked more realizing she was being 'that mom.'

"It's okay Nicole; I do it too and in front of girls. John's teasing you. We're here to support Luke however we want." Cam said. She watched Nikki nervously worry the hem of her short Herve Leger red dress.

"My sign, I show daddy my sign." Tessa jumped around excitedly.

"His sister brought a glitter sign so we'll see who wins for most embarrassing."

Cam pulls the sign from her bag handing Tessa her neon pink and purple I heart Bubbie." The heart is done in red glitter and she takes over to Joe to look over and praise. After stretches are over Luca stands on the side lines but he can hear his shrill voice sister through the helmet even with only one truly good ear.

He knows that if he glances back, he'd be in trouble, however he gives her what Cam knows is his "signal" by reaching his hand around to his back and giving a thumbs up.

"He hear s you baby. See?" She leans down to point out the gesture.

"Of course he does she's shrieking at octaves only dogs can hear." Mac said climbing up and sitting behind her sister.

"So, are they gonna let my boy play?" John Senior said.

John hopped up. "Dad you made it. Here take my seat. "I don't know if he'll play but he'll take the field playing might mean getting hit we can't chance his kidney."

"He takes the field he'll play. I know my son." Joe said.

"Ever the optimist Hun." Cam rolled her eyes. She wouldn't lie, it scared her but she knew how much this meant to Luca, to everyone.

In the last five minutes of the game. They're six down and need to tie when Luca takes the field.

"I wanna look but I can't if he gets hit…." She said half shielding her face.

"Cammie, his teams going to protect him." Joe retorted moving her hands away.

With each play, they protect Luca as though he's a second quarterback. "I don't understand." Nikki said.

"They're getting him in position to score." Cam said getting to her feet.

Goose flesh covered everyone's arms. Tears filled in the mothers' eyes. Excitement among the family in general. When they hand the ball off to Luca no one breathes. Until Cam screams" run!" Then they're all yelling and when opposing team members move out of his way. Tears drip down Cam's cheeks.

When he reaches the end zone he stands perfectly still he hadn't expected this at all. "Celebrate! You scored son!" Joe shouts laughing. "No one told him did they?" Joe said. Cam shook her head.

Even though there's still time on the on the clock his team rushes the field and Cena-Anoa'I just becomes one of many. The crowd's cheers are deafening.

The game hangs on two point conversion Luca doesn't take part in so he turns to the stands and walks over. He takes his helmet off. "Ta'mah hand her down."

"I'll keep her safe." He said as his mother looked on and he put his sister on his shoulders. "Thank you for my sign!" he told her. "You and Mom have been to every game. So you get to enjoy it with me."

"Bubbie you stink." She tugged at his hair as he returned to sideline to watch them clench the win.

"I know." Luca said laughing "Thanks for your grounding honesty Tess."

=/=/=

Life itself seemed to be flying by faster than a Navy jet after that final game. Cam had her baby, a beautiful baby boy. Luca graduated with honors and was the youngest in his class. He hadn't yet decided on where he'd attend school in the fall but Cam wanted it local while John and Joe both supported schools on the East Coast. Nikki remained neutral, playing both sides of the table.

So he decided on saving everyone money and attended a local community college. That decision lasted however two semesters before Luca had a friend who had talked him into joining the Peace Corps. At first the news rocked Campbell for the always constant fear that something would happen. John and Joe were supportive and thankful they hadn't wasted money on full four year tuition somewhere. Nikki sided with Cam, motherly instincts in full force with her for being only a step mother or at least figure. John and Nikki still hadn't married and there never seemed to be a marriage in the future.

Luca told Cam that for his entire life he'd lived in a damn good bubble but now, he wanted to see the world. To help people and just enjoy life. He understood in the fact that he wasn't supposed to live as long as he had and with whatever time he had left, he wanted to experience things that he felt he couldn't in college or staying at home, wondering if at any moment he was going to die.

Cam didn't like that argument at first and after hours of sitting in her room crying, Joe had finally talked her into seeing the light and she realized that Luca was right. She couldn't hold him down because she was fearful. She needed to let him do his own thing and be his own man.

Well being his own man in the Peace Corps, led to today. Luca met a wonderful girl while in Borneo. A girl who had come with her own set of trials, tribulations and triumphs. Sage was blonde, beautiful and deaf. She'd contracted meningitis as a little girl and the virus took her hearing. Luca was in love at first sight as was his entire family. And today, Luca was making her his bride, just two years after they'd met and nearly to the day

"You know you aren't the one getting married right John?" Cam said stepping into the bungalow. She watched him tug at his tie. "Gimmie that tie! I'll fix it. Why're you nervous. Its Luke's wedding." She turned up his collar and took the tie.

He looked at her close before answering. "He's twenty. We shouldn't be letting him do this."

She put the tie around his neck with a chagrined smile. "John sweetheart he's half you. There's no stopping him when he wants something. The thing I've learned with Luca is love is blessing built on your vulnerability. She's a great girl and no one, is promised an easy life but he wants to experience it all. So you're going to do up your tie and sit in the front row and smile and pass me Kleenex and be happy for him. Got that Golden Boy?" She tied the light purple tie and patted his chest.

"I am happy for him I'm just scared for him." He said looking over her shoulder in the mirror at her work.

"John you're a really good father. You should think about giving it another try. Sure you'll be vulnerable but it'll be worth it." She straightened the tie a bit. "There all done."

"Eh I'm done. Don't think I'd ever get it that right again."

"Just a thought." She shrugged.

His expression turned thoughtful. "I've never said thank you for giving him back to me all those years ago. Thank you."

"That was an accident of fate but you're welcome." Cam kissed him on the cheek.

"Whatchu doin' kissin' other people woman?" Joe teased.

"Felt like it." She retorted. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Tessa needs your help with her shoes."

"Who has Jonah?"

"Trin. He's dressed and ready. He did not like the suspenders." He replied as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Wait where's Luca?" She looked up at him.

"On the beach, He's doing the Haka with my Dad." He wrapped one of her loose curls around his finger.

"In his tux." Joe just nodded. "And right now he's all you." She muttered.

"I don't find that offensive." He said before kissing her.

"Go make sure he's calm. When you do that, it makes you want to tear shit up." She ordered releasing him.

"Yes Mama."

Cam stood in the door and watched as Joe didn't stop them but instead joined in on the violent looking but very scared Samoan war dance, "I'm not even mad." She whispered to herself smiling. As she watched the rite of passage on the Maui beach.

"I can hear them from here." John said stepping out the door.

"You're supposed too." Sage said venturing from her bungalow to watch. "Joe was the first person other than his mother to make him feel as though he had roots and heritage. He may not be Samoan in blood but he is in spirit." John looked at her shocked as signed and spoke with efficient speed. "I read your lips."

"You look beautiful." Cam spoke and signed.

"Thank you." She signed back flowy white dress and veil fluttering in the warm breeze.

-/-/-/-

When Luca says his vows Cam can't help but see Joe's influence, in his thoughtful promises and kind words but at the same time she can hear John's loyalty, confidence and commitment behind the words.

It takes her breath away somewhere between her giggling chubby baby to her gangly distrustful boy had become a confident charming soft hearted young man.

She could hear Nikki sniffling on the other side of John they share a quick silent moment. She hands Nikki a Kleenex as the couple kiss and she leans herself into Joe's embrace.

"What now Joey?" She said head leaned on his shoulder,

Joe smiles as the couple head back to down the aisle. "Now you let go one last time. You trust God to keep him safe and you trust her to keep his heart well and safe within her own."

"And if I can't?" she whispered as her heart melts when Luca stopped in the middle of his wedding processional to pick up his baby brother who'd tripped.

"You already have baby, you did it the first time you walked into the arena and demanded John's help. Different people, same god, same heart."

"Here's to hope faith and secondhand choices Joey." She replied as Luca winked at them.

"Amen baby." Joe said kissing her temple.

-/-

AN: This is it guys and gals. I'm considering a shorter somewhat different sequel tell me if you're interested. Thanks so much to my editor, and general cheering section of Jodi and my friend Z. Lastly thank you to the reader I hope you guys liked it, I hope I made you feel things you didn't expect. Thank you for the faves follows and reviews. I own nothing but Cam, Luca, Maclaren, Tessa, and Jonah. I own the plot. Finally, I hope I portrayed the role of the caregiver parent and Alport's Disease accurately. Thanks as always.-MM


End file.
